Is It Possible?
by Flamekat
Summary: Cat missed Robbie. And now he belonged to someone else, though she wasn't about to let Gabriella stop her from getting him back. Even though it looked like Robbie had moved on. But what if a certain new person in Cat's life distracts her from what she really wants? (Sequel to The Girl With The Purple Giraffe)
1. Candy Poker

"I'll give you three greens…" Cat picked up three green sweets and dropped them into Beck's assorted pile of green and various other coloured sweets, "And raise the stake by two yellows!" she grabbed two yellow sweets and held her hand way up high and dropped them onto the table.

They landed in the middle of the large pile, sending sweets everywhere and ruining the game.

"Cat!" Tori complained, "I was winning!"

Cat folded her arms and looked at her feet guiltily, "Sorry…didn't mean to." She pouted, looking dejected.

"No way Vega! How were you winning?" Jade interjected furiously, "If Cat hadn't screwed the game up I clearly would have won!" she argued heatedly.

Tori opened her mouth to say something but Beck pulled Jade away from her, "Jade, come on, it's just a game." He placated.

"Vega wouldn't have won!" she argued childishly.

"Yeah Jade, just a game." Tori taunted, "Listen to your Daddy Jadelynn."

"Beck is my boyfriend! I'm not a child!" she roared, her temper instantly flaring.

"Hey whoa, all of you calm down." Andre said suddenly, "C'mon Lil' Red, it doesn't matter." He soothed.

"Yeah Kit-Kat, it's just a game." Robbie added.

"But I ruined it…" she sniffled, looking upset.

"No you didn't." Robbie replied firmly, rubbing her shoulder, "You're fine."

Cat brightened up; "Okay?" she tilted her head to one side.

"Okay." Robbie confirmed with a smile.

Andre wordlessly swapped seats with him so the pair could sit together.

"Thanks." Robbie blinked at him gratefully and took Andre's seat.

Cat immediately grabbed his hand and tightly laced their fingers together without as much as a word.

"Okay…who's up for a movie?" Jade suggested out of the blue.

Beck shook his head, "I already checked, nothing good showing." He shrugged and Tori nodded in agreement.

Jade leapt up and ran over to Tori's couch where she'd dumped her bag when she'd arrived earlier, "The Scissoring, the new one, Scissoring Five. With behind the scenes footage."

Cat let out a little whimper, "I don't like those movies and neither does Robbie."

Robbie looked torn, "Well…ummm…actually…" he shifted.

Cat looked perplexed, "You like them? You said you didn't want to go see it!" she looked confused.

Robbie shrugged, "They're okay, plus I know you don't like them, if I said I wanted to see it then I know you'd force yourself to come and then have continuous nightmares." He replied swiftly, "And you talk loudly enough in your sleep as it is without some screaming being added in."

Cat pouted, "I don't do that…" she looked away from the rest of the group, her cheeks turning red.

Robbie made a face, "Yes you do."

She folded her arms, "Well I'm not afraid to watch it, let's watch it right now." She answered firmly, even though Robbie could see she had started shaking.

Andre groaned, "Do we have to? Can't we watch something else?"

"Well we could-"Tori started.

"No." Jade answered bluntly," Because I got here early so when Tori went to the bathroom, I hid all her movies." She answered calmly.

Tori took a double take, "You did what? Jade where are they? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I'll tell you once we've watched The Scissoring Five." She replied smoothly.

"You know I'm pretty tired." Cat faked a yawn, "Maybe I should go home…"

"Because you're scared." Jade sneered and her head at Cat in a pitying fashion.

"I'm not scared!" Cat protested.

"Then watch the movie." Jade reasoned, "If you aren't scared Caterina, then you have no reason the leave."

Cat shuddered, "Fine, but don't call me that." She answered grumpily.

Jade didn't reply.

Beck sighed, "Looks like we're watching it then."

"Why did you sigh?" Jade turned on him.

Beck held up his hands, "I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"Yes you did! You sighed, what does that mean?" she semi-screamed, getting herself worked up.

Cat covered her ears and dove into Andre's sighed who comfortingly put one arm around whilst Robbie looked a little annoyed.

"Stop fighting!" Cat whispered, looking unsettled, she's been a lot more sensitive since Barney died last week.

"Are we watching or not?" Robbie asked.

Jade handed over the movie to Tori to put on.

Tori reluctantly put it on and then made herself comfortable in her usual spot in the middle of the couch.

Beck didn't dare sit neat Tori in case it provoked Jade more and instead sat on the other couch at the opposite end.

Jade sat down beside him bringing up her knees and rested her head on his shoulder.

He slowly put his arm round her and gave her a small kiss as the film started.

Andre was sitting on one side of Tori and Robbie was on the other with Cat already hiding her face in his arm.

The lights were down low so they only light came off of the TV.

Jade stretched her legs out, changing position and putting her head on Beck's chest as she became absorbed in the film.

Cat still hadn't lifted her head up, despite all the quiet coaxing from Robbie.

"Cat." He whispered, lowering his head so his lips were touching her ear, "Come on Kitty Kat, nothing scary has happened yet."

"I want to be prepared." She squeaked, letting go of his arm and climbing into his lap.

He stroked her hair and wrapped his arms round her, stopping her from hiding her face, "See? Fine." He soothed.

Suddenly a cushion came flying in their direction, "Shapiro, shut up." Jade grunted.

Cat gave a startled squeak.

No-one said anything in response; they'd all been drawn in by the rising tension happening on screen.

All except Cat who was desperately trying to hide in Robbie's shirt, ignoring his quiet murmuring as an attempt to calm her down.

Just as it was getting to the point where a pair of scissors slowly slid against the side of the main character's neck, Jade decided to grab Cat's shoulders.

Cats let out a startled scream and fell off the sofa.

Jade mildly smirked and pulled her back up.

Robbie looked furious, "Why would you do that? You know she's only watching this because you want to!"

Jade looked slightly guilty.

"Plus neither of us have been sleeping-"

"Too much info their Rob." Andre interrupted, Tori bit back a laugh.

"No!" Robbie protested, "Someone close to Cat died last week, she's been having nightmares about it, which Jade knew about." He glared at her.

Jade looked more guilty and shifted, "Sorry Cat."

Cat brushed herself down, "It's okay, you were joking Jadey but I think I'll just go home now…I don't like this movie."

Robbie got up, "I'm going too then."

Cat shook her head, "No I can walk if you want to st-"

Tori cut her off, "Wait!" she waved her arms about indicating everyone to look at her, "Who died?"

Cat hadn't spoken about Barney to anyone, because it brought up the subject of her home life.

"Someone I knew when I was younger." Cat answered stuffily, "I need to go."

Robbie followed her, "I'm driving you, I can watch this some other time."

Cat shuffled out the door silently.

"Bye." Robbie said gruffly, closing the door behind the pair of them

The other's all turned their eyes to look at Jade who shifted round.

"It was a joke! Cat usually doesn't mind! I forgot, sorry." She looked down hastily, embarrassed.

. . .

Cat walked along the curb of the pavement, a few paces ahead of Robbie, huddling into her white hoody.

Robbie ran to catch up with her as she continued to walk for a bit then scuffed her foot along the ground, then walk, then scuff her foot.

"Hey wait up!" He caught up with her.

She jumped, as if she'd only just fully realised that Robbie had followed her, "Oh hi, sorry I was thinking…"

"About Barney?" he guessed.

She hesitated and then nodded, "I miss him…"

"Me too." He replied, grabbing her hand, "Not nearly as much as you do-"

"No." she agreed sadly, "I miss him a lot." She sniffed hard and dropped his hand.

Robbie put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk along beside her, "Hey, we're at the car." He said softly.

Cat looked up and then shuffled back a few paces and climbed in the front passenger's seat.

"You okay Robbie?" she asked, leaning back in her seat and he drove them both home.

"Yeah sweetie, just worried about you." He sighed but kept his eyes on the road, "You look exhausted."

"So do you." She retorted, "Plus I'm fine Robbie. I'm happy." She gave him a convincing smile.

He looked at her doubtfully for a split second before turning his eyes back to the road, "I still worry."

"Well you shouldn't."

"I love you, I know you worry too." He mumbled.

"Love you…" she buried her face in her hands, quickly going crimson.

Robbie stopped the car, "C'mon, time to get out." He gave her a nudge, "We're home."

She clambered out and waited for him.

Robbie slowly climbed the stairs as Cat bolted up them quickly, having no trouble, despite being tired.

He dragged himself up the last few steps whilst Cat was already at the door, fiddling with her key, "You have a stupid lock." She complained.

"Just put the key in the lock." Robbie smirked and leant against the wall.

Cat angrily stabbed the lock with the key, "If you're so clever you do it!" She pressed the key into his hand.

He easily put it in the lock and undid the door, "Done." He announced.

Cat took the key back from him and gave him a reproachful look before padding inside and collapsing on the sofa.

Robbie kicked the door shut with his foot and plonked himself down next to her.

She made a sad noise and curled into him.

"You tired?" He asked her.

She looked up, her eyes swimming with tears, "I miss Barney." She croaked, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a rough kiss, trying to find some comfort.

Robbie gently broke it off and hugged her tightly instead, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest.

She pulled away, trying to compose herself, "Right. I'm fine." She gave him a tiny smile.

He looked uncertain, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Uh huh, let's watch a different movie, not a scary one."

Robbie kissed the back of her head, "You choose. I'll go change, back in a moment."

"Kay, can it be disney?" She asked, her eyes widening as she looked at him.

"Whatever you want to watch."

. . .

"Cat, what are you doing?" Robbie emerged from his room in a short sleeved t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

Cat froze, a bag in her hand and a piece of bibble hanging out of her mouth.

"Bibble?" He rushed over to her and tried to take it away from her.

She snatched it away from him, "Stop it Rob." She mumbled, "I'm not feeling great."

"Eating that stuff won't make you feel better." He reasoned, gently taking her hands and putting the bag to the side.

She exhaled slowly, linking her arms round his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"You taste of bibble." He looked slightly amused.

She tugged him onto the sofa and pulled him on top of her.

She began kissing his face.

He bent his head slightly to kiss her neck.

She shuddered as he rolled off of her.

"What are we watching?" Robbie asked huskily, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Brother Bear, I already put it in."

"I like that one." He smiled, "It's one of the few Disney films I like."

Cat nodded, "I know. Let's watch."

. . .

"No...no...AHHH!"

Robbie slowly got up, jolted awake by Cat's loud sleep talking but before he could get off the bed, their was a knock on the door.

"R-robbie?" Cat stammered,

"Come in." He called out to her.

She burst in and leapt at him, curling up into a tight ball on his chest, "Nightmare..."

"I heard, you okay?"

She wordlessly shrugged and subtly pulled him closer, tightening her grip on him.

"I can take the couch." Robbie suggested.

"No...I want to sleep with youuuu." She protested.

"Cat c'mon..."

"Please? I feel safe with you, please?" She whispered.

Robbie sighed, giving in, "Night Cat."

Cat pulled the covers over them, "Nighty night."

(A/N)- So I don't know why I wrote that in third person, but hopefully it wasn't terrible. I'm going to write in first person next time. Not too pleased with this. Anyway, my other story isn't finished but I really want to get started with this. Extremely annoyed by the last Victorious episode. What did you think if the chapter? Good? Bad? Gives you a strong urge to throw a pie at my face?


	2. Wide Awake

**Robbie POV**

I felt someone sliding one hand up down my shirt, massaging my stomach.

"…Cat?" I mumbled sleepily, not opening my eyes.

Why is she in my bed?

I heard a giggle but no vocal reply.

"Why…" I started talking but began to fall back to sleep again.

I felt her hand move over my waist and onto my back.

I rolled onto my stomach and stretched out.

Oh…now I remember, she had a nightmare, that's why she's here.

"Time to get up." She cooed softly into my ear.

I groaned and turned over and slowly opened one eye.

The light was on; I cringed and closed my eye again.

"Come on Robbie…" I felt her body press into my side and she gave me a slight kick in the leg.

"Oof…no, tired…" I muttered, batting at her shoulder with my eyes still closed, "C-cat I'm so ti-"

She cut me off mid-sentence with an open mouthed kiss, "Get up…c'mon it's seven thirty, we'll be late." I felt the warmth next to me suddenly go.

I gave a little protest, "Come back…" I blinked open my eyes to see Cat sitting up cross legged on the, facing me, with some clothes in her hands.

"Going to be late." She replied, hopping up, "I'm going to change, get up now" She demanded.

"Come over here for a moment?" I begged, giving her a puppy dog look.

She sighed and crept back over to me, I struggled up and pulled her onto the bed she fell into my chest, "Morning." I smiled, kissing her hair.

She snuggled against me, "We really need to go…" she protested weakly.

I let her go, "I know, go get changed, I'll get up." I swung my legs over the bed.

She gave me an uncertain look, "Really?"

I got up and grabbed some clothes out the closet, "Yeah, I'm getting up. Promise." I yawned.

She nodded and smiled, "Kay. See you in a moment." She scampered out the room with her clothes clenched tightly in one hand.

I stretched one leg out in front of me, doing a sort of dance around to the front of the bed; I flopped back onto the bed for a moment before sitting up and tugging off my t-shirt and changing into my shirt.

I kicked off my tracksuit bottoms and found some clean boxers and pulled on my jeans.

Okay…Cat's still in the bathroom getting changed.

I made a start on breakfast, I need to leave in forty five minutes…but we're got Sikowitz first and he's usually late by about ten minutes…so that means…time to get started.

Cat emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and her favourite white hoody hanging off her shoulders.

"Hey, you look nice." I greeted her but keeping my eyes on the frying pan.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

"Making you breakfast." I answered simply, "Surprise."

She made a happy sort of cooing noise, "Robbie! Pancakes?" she guessed.

I nodded, "We've got Sikowitz first and usually late so we've got longer, probably about an hour." I guessed.

"Can I do anything to help?" she offered.

I nodded, "Grab a couple of plates, and then relax." I smirked.

"Robbie…" she started and then sighed and got the plates before plonking herself down at the table.

After about ten minutes I dished up and gave her a plate.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly, "Why all this?"

I shrugged, "Because…you like pancakes."

"But you don't like cooking." She pointed out, she speared a piece of pancake with her fork and popped it her mouth, "You can cook though."

"I'll cook for you." I mumbled, "I don't mind." I felt my cheeks go red.

"Awww…" she laughed, "That's cute." She leaned over to kiss me, "Hehe, you're so great."

I shrugged, "Just wanted to surprise you." I carried on blushing.

We ate in comfortable silence.

"We're going to be late." Cat groaned, "We have to be there in ten minutes."

I grabbed our now empty plates and put them in the dish washer, "You ready to go?"

She nodded, "Uh huh." She jumped up and slipped on her shoes.

I followed her out the door, locking it behind us.

. . .

"HELLO children!" Sikowitz yelled, doing a forward roll into the class room through the window.

"Why you yelling? Are you mad?" Cat asked, fiddling with her hair.

"Why am I yelling?" he questioned, "Why do you have hair and I don't? Why do the coconuts hide from me? Why am I asking questions? So many answers to give." He sighed, shaking his head.

Cat looked up at him uncertainly, "Umm…o-okay?"

"Why don't you tell me? Why am I yelling?" he asked, prompting her to improvise.

Cat thought for a moment, "Because…I can't hear very well?" she suggested.

Sikowitz looked back at her.

"Oh…I mean…I CAN'T HEAR VERY WELL!" She yelled.

Sikowitz smiled, "Very good Kit-Kat, now get up on stage, you too Tori…" he waved his arms frantically.

Cat jumped up and a very dishevelled looking Tori slowly shuffled up behind her.

"Ugh…" she groaned, patting her hair down, "I didn't sleep at ALL last night!"

"Nobody CARES!" Jade yelled.

Beck looked at her disapprovingly, "Babe, just pretend you care."

Jade sighed, "Whatever." She discreetly nestled into his side and fixed her eyes on Cat and Tori.

"Okay, Cat you are trying to sell Tori a faulty object and Tori you are an old man who is attracted to Cat."

Cat giggled, "Tori's attracted to me!" she laughed and then looked up at her innocently, "Is that a bad thing?"

Tori didn't reply and instead yawned loudly.

"And…GO!" Sikowitz screamed.

Cat marched up to Tori with a determined expression on her face, "Hello sir would you be interested in this funny smelling shirt?" she asked, taking off her hoody and holding it up, she gave it an experimental sniff.

Tori looked at her curiously, creeping closer to her, "Maybe…does it come with any…any of your details?" she slithered her hand onto Cat's shoulder, looking at her in a perverted way.

Cat's mouth twitched, "Well…I umm have a name badge on, and you get a subscription to our company newsletters."

"Oh…I see." Tori took the hoody from Cat and sniffed it, rolling her eyes back as she did and then lifted Cat's hair to sniff her collar bone, "You smell…curious."

Cat shifted on her the balls of feet, looking uncomfortable, and "I do?" she squeaked, drawing away from Tori, taking an unsteady step backwards.

"Yes." Tori waggled her eyebrows, "Simply…irresistible."

That's true.

"That's nice…we sell an array of different items." She continued, trying to get the topic away from her but the 'old man' was persistent.

"Mmmm…" Tori sniffed Cat's hair.

"We do sell the perfume you seem to be obsessed with if you umm want some."

Tori's eyes falsely lit up, "Yes…that's a wonderful idea…that way I have a little pice of this-"she ran one hand softly along Cat's hip.

Jade spluttered, "Having fun there Tori?"

Cat's mouth twitched again and Tori turned to face her, "I-"

"Stay in character Tori!" Sikowitz called out.

"Are you interested?" Cat asked, looking more and more uncomfortable, she held up the hoody.

"Well there's something I'm interested in…" Tori looked at her hungrily.

It's amazing they've stayed in character so long.

"Sikowitz?" Cat looked scared, "Cut scene now? I'm uncomfortable, Tori's too good at being a dirty old man." She squeaked.

Very good.

"Maybe she's got a hidden past life?" Jade suggested.

Tori shot her a dirty look, "Sikowitz, I wasn't very comfortable with that scene."

"Yes, I know girls and it showed in your acting, you need to let go of this fear you have of what others will think and just GO for the role, no matter what it is." Sikowitz replied, "Really get int touch with that character, however you did well on your characterisation, despite the interruption from Miss West." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Right…okay." Cat frowned.

"Okay, you two sit down…let's have…Robbie and Beck!" he announced, "Role reversal of the girl's scene, Robbie you are a young man who speaks extremely fast and is a famous actor. Beck you are a intoxicated teenage girl who has a very high voice and continuously flirts with him."

I heard Cat giggle in the background, "Oh Beck…keep your hands away from him." She teased.

He began to speak in his normal voice and then coughed and made his voice higher, "I'm not sure if I can." He placed one hand on my arm.

I caught his eye and we both cracked up.

"Boys! Stay serious!" Sikowitz snapped at us, giving me a shove, "Action."

We spluttered through our scene and burst into derisive laughter at the end.

Beck makes a pretty good girl actually.

Eli, Tori and Andre, plus a couple of shruggers did a scene about a squirrel that stole Andre's false teeth.

"Before you all leave!" Sikowitz started, "The information about the latest Hollywood Arts play goes up in this class room at lunch so audition dates will be up!"

Cat let out a small cheer which brought on odd looks.

That's my girl, standing out from the crowd, ignore the weird looks.

Cat bounced over to Beck and me, "Beck you make an awesome girl!" she gushed.

He shrugged and looked embarrassed, "Eh…thanks Cat, I think?"

"Oh it was a compliment!" Cat nodded, "Are you guys going to audition for the play?"

Beck nodded, "Probably, want to find out more first, no point auditioning if I can't relate to any of the characters, Rob?"

I shrugged, "Perhaps. Not sure."

"You should" Cat encouraged, "You never do, if you auditioned then you'd get a part." She beamed, "I don't think I will though, Tori and Jade always get them and I always audition and prepare for them." Her shoulders drooped.

"You're just as good as them." Beck reassured her.

"Better even." I mused.

Beck shook his head, "Jade's top." He argued.

"No…Cat." I shook my head at him and folded my arms.

Cat gave me a playful punch on the stomach and messed with Beck's hair, "Don't fight." She pouted, "Come on…history now. Either of you with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Math next…" I replied.

"You like math." Cat answered blankly.

I shook my head, "Baby, no-one likes math."

She pouted, "I do, I like trigonometry…but not algebra." She pulled a face.

I shook my head, "I don't like any of it. Anyway, Beck what've you got?"

He smiled at Cat, "History." He told her, watching her face light up.

"YAY! Becky we have history together!" she announced to everyone happily.

"I have math." Tori sighed, coming over to us, "Algebra, expanding double brackets…WHY?" she yelled angrily, "I'm. So. Tired." She stamped her foot.

"Robbie has math too." Cat piped up.

I looked over at Tori who was angrily muttering.

Can't wait to be stuck next to her for a whole lesson.

The bell suddenly went; we all made our way off to class.

Cat gave me a hug, "See you at lunch, we don't have the lesson after together either. See you."

I gave her a quick kiss, "Bye Kitty Kat." I smiled.

Tori rolled her eyes, "You're a couple. You're in love. Big whoop. I'm single. Let's go." She grumpily dragged me to math; Cat had smirked and waved before disappearing round the corner to catch up with Beck who had walked on ahead.

. . .

"So x squared and seven x and twelve would be brackets x plus three, close brackets, brackets x plus four?" Tori asked.

I nodded, "I think so…wait...yeah, I didn't do them, I'm doing the harder questions." I explained, "You're on the easy set."

"I'm tired; I'm not awake enough for complex questions!" Tori complained, "These are meant to be B grade GCSE questions! I don't understand them…" she sighed.

"Okay, finish up your set of questions and then pack up!" The teacher called out.

Can't remember her name, she's Russian, new, and I can't pronounce it.

Let alone spell it.

I finished off the question and put the text book at the front of the class.

Tori slowly followed, "What have you got?"

"Science. With Jade." I answered bluntly, "We can't dissect frogs, so we're watch a video of someone else dissecting a frog, and then we dissecting a bull's eye ball."

Tori looked sympathetic and cringed slightly, "Geography. Fun." She replied sarcastically as we made our way out of the class, "Bye Robbie."

"Bye Tor'" I turned round and made my way to Biology.


	3. Don't Disease Me

**Robbie POV**

"Eeeww! Get away from me!" Cat squealed stepping back and holding her hands up to black me from coming near her.

Beck smirked slightly, "What's up with you?"

"There's blood on his shirt!" she squeaked, "Gross!"

"I've been cutting open eyeballs in biology." I shrugged, "There were bursting blood vessels, some maybe blood from there spurted-"

"Stop that!" Cat covered her ears, "I can't hear any of your disgusting words, lalalala! Can't hear you! No blood!" she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Beck rolled his eyes at me, "Cutting eyeballs with Jade." He mused, "Sounds fun."

"She's the one who put blood on me." I complained, sucking my teeth, "I'm going to the bathroom to get it off."

Beck shrugged, "It's only a speck, I didn't even notice til Cat started screaming about it."

"I wasn't screaming, I was making sure I didn't catch a disease." She pouted, "I'm going to eat lunch and then go check out the information about the new play." She stomped off, "Keep your diseases away from me!" she yelled as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Beck let out a small laugh, "That was an overreaction."

I shrugged, "That's Cat for you."

"Seen Jade anywhere?" he asked, "I can't find her."

"Here." Jade came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist briefly before letting go and moved to stand next to him.

"You sound happy." Beck grinned.

Jade nodded, "I splattered Robbie with blood." She answered proudly, "Where's Cat?"

"She saw the blood and ran off screaming in case she caught something." I answered bluntly, "We eating or what?"

We made our way over to our usual table.

Cat waved at us and seemed to be other her outburst from earlier, "Hi guys!"

Beck gave her a weird look, "Thought you were freaking over getting a disease…" he scratched his head and looked confused.

"That was ages ago!" Cat replied happily, "Robbie, come sit with me!"

Oh Cat…so wonderfully cheerful.

"I'm just going to buy lunch." I nodded over to the long queue for food that was slowly getting longer outside if Festus's truck.

"Kay, hey Jade are you auditioning for the play?" Cat asked peppily, spearing a strawberry with her plastic fork, because for some reason metal cutlery is dangerous, and pooping it in her mouth.

I rushed over to join the queue, damn, about fifteen people in front of me.

I looked around for something to pass the time.

There's Berf, eating huge amount of fruit.

All he ever eats is fruit…his breath smells funny.

There's Sinjin, people always used to seem to place me and him in the same category.

I'm a little weird, but not on a Sinjin level.

Well I was weird, I think Cat normalized me.

I've actually had a couple of girls ask me if I wanted to see a movie, I'll admit I was happy about it.

NO-ONE was interested in me before and suddenly I get the girl I like plus two other girls are interested.

It's never happened to me before, Cat was mad that I was happy about it though, thought I was bored with her or something.

Never.

Cat's never boring.

Oh, the lines gone down considerably, only five people in front.

**Cat POV**

Robbie's coming back!

"Hi!" I gave him a small wave and lunged over to grab his hand.

He laughed and sat down beside me, "Long queue." He explained.

"You auditioning Rob?" Beck asked.

He looked up, "What? For the play?"

Jade sighed, "No for the goat cheese commercial." She snapped.

Robbie rolled his eyes and then turned his focus back to his food.

"Jadey…why are you so mean?" I sighed.

"I wasn't mean." She fired back, grabbing the remains of her lunch and chucking it in the bin, "I'm going to check out the play." She got up abruptly, "You coming?" she looked at Beck who was still happily engaged in eating his fries.

He looked up, "Actually…I want to-"

"We're leaving." She dragged him off.

His hands scrabbled desperately for his fries, "M-my food!" he protested as Jade dragged him away.

I finished my salad and then looked over to Robbie who'd been quiet for a while, "You finished?"

"Almost." He ate the remaining bite of his burrito and threw the wrapper away, "Let's go."

. . .

This play looks interesting…oh…Tori's here too.

She and Jade ALWAYS get the main parts.

It's so unfair.

Robbie studying a copy of the script that Sikowitz gave him, he sat down on one of the chairs and I sat next to him, "What do you think of the play? Is it a good plot?" I tried to read over his shoulder.

He flicked through the pages before handing it to me, "Sounds different." He commented, "I'm going to try out, I want to be Eric."

I looked through the character descriptions on the inside cover of the script, "Best friend of the main character, who's also gay and in love with his best friend?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I've never had a role where I've had a romantic interest." He shrugged, "So why not?"

"This plot…is weird." I mumbled, "Ethan has a guardian angel who reveals herself to him and they begin to bond and he falls in love with her…that's sappy." I snorted, "Eric is Ethan's best friend and is secretly in love with him and in the end has to battle for Ethan's affections…"

"I like it, I like sappy things." He replied.

Jade suddenly came from no where, "Yeah you, do cause you're a little sap yourself." she snorted.

I pouted, "Hey!" I protested.

Robbie folded his arms, "I'm not sappy...am I?" he turned to me.

I giggled, "Maybe a little, but I like it, romantic sappy." I grabbed hold of his arm.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Whatever makes you guys happy, I guess." she replied dismissively.

I smiled, "Thanks Jadey, what role are you trying out for?"

She snorted, "Main girl role, the dead gir."

My heart sunk.

I wanted to as well...

"The guardian angel?" I asked, hoping that there was another dead character somewhere that I hadn't spotted.

"Yeah, the guardian angel, the dead girl, whatever you want to call her." she shrugged, "Might as well."

My shoulders drooped, "I want that part..." I whispered, putting my hair in my mouth and looking down.

I felt Robbie hug me, "Try out for it then." he answered simply.

"Don't let me stop you." Jade put in.

"But you and Tori always get the roles...look go ask Tori who she's auditioning to play, if she wants the part of...what's her name?" I looked at Robbie.

"Uhh...Orla." He rubbed his head.

I threw my hands in the air, "If Tori auditions for Orla than there's no point in trying out because she always gets-"

"You could beat Vega easily." Jade inspected her anils, refusing to meet my gaze.

I looked at her doubtfully, "Sure..."

"Maybe you were just really crappy in your other auditions?" she suggested unhelpfully.

I folded my arms, "I don't think I was bad...no swearing." I said firmly.

"You swear." she replied swiftly.

"Not all the time, look I'll go ask Tori."

"Fine then." Jade followed me over.

Robbie stayed on the chair reading through the script, obviously not realising that we'd left.

. . .

"Vega." Jade gave her a sharp jab on her shoulder.

"Ow!" Tori whipped round, "Jade!"

She shrugged, "Cat wants to ask you something."

"Oh hey Cat." she smiled.

"Tori are you auditioning for the play?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sure, I either want to be Orla or Ethan's sister...I haven't decided, but I'm auditioning why?" she tilted her head.

"Umm yay! We're all auditioning! You , me and Jadey! Hooray!" I cheered and then abruptly left.

. . .

"Help?" I looked up at Robbie who was muttering lines under his breath, reading the script over and over.

At least I've been in at least one play here.

Robbie always works so hard and NEVER gets a role, he's so desperate to be in this one, plus I think he's great at the character.

He's been reading the script non stop since lunch.

He nodded, "Help me too?" he asked/

"Uh huh, I'll be Ethan, you practice your lines first...which bit do you have to do for the audition?"

"Page 54, the bit where I have to tell Ethan...I love him." he mumbled.

"That's not so hard." I shrugged.

"But it'll be another guy if I get the part!" he protested.

"So what?" I narrowed my eyes, "What are you anti-gay or something?" I asked sharply.

He shook his head, "No...you know I'm not great at expressing feelings, real or otherwise."

"You managed to kiss me." I answered bluntly, feeling my face heat up.

"You kissed me first, plus there was certainty because you drew of of those pictures!" he answered with a slight smried, "Which I would really like to see sometime."

"Heh..." I grabbed a cushion and hid my face in it, "Don't talk about it Robbie. It's embarrassing."

"Stalkerish." he agreed.

I threw the cushion at him, "Shut up!"

He easily whacked the cushion away, laughing.

"Are we going through line or not?" I asked grumpily.

"Okay..." he sighed, with a slight smile.

"So from the top of page...54?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I start?"

"Uh huh, go."

Robbie took a deep breath, "I've had enough of you! There is no Orla, there's no girl!" he flung his arms up in the air in annoyance.

I sighed deeply and quickly skimmed over the line before reading ti out, "Eric, you have to believe me. I'm not crazy, there is a girl. But she died, but she's there in my room every night! Not just my room, I-she's behind you now." I stared right through him, pretending to be looking at a girl in the corber.

Robbie stood up angrily, "Stop it!" he yelled, "Just stop it, stop pretending you don't know! I get it if you don't feel the same but at least stop making stuff up, for gos's sake Ethan!"

I looked confused, "Know what? I don't KNOW what you mean, but I'm not crazy, she IS real!"

"Of course you know, I love you Ethan- I-I love you..." he stuttered, sitting back down with tears welling up in his eyes.

He's good.

"Stop being stupid." I spat, "Quit messing with me."

"Ethan, please." he looked at me seriously, he breathed heavily.

"I love you too."

He studied the script, "Hey wait that' not in the-"

I cut him off by jumping ontop of him and kissing him deeply, "I know." I whispered.

He quickly grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his for a moment, "Lines now?"

I nodded, hopping off him.

I grabbed his script and flicked it to the page that was required for the audition, "Go."

"Okay...hello? Is anyone there?"

He inhaled sharply, "I have a baseball bat. I know someone's there."

"Robbie? Can we practice later?" I asked.

He tossed the script onto the floor, "Sure" he nodded and pulled me into his lap.

"Yay. TV?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

I looked up at him, "Wait, did you shower?"

"I did this morning...why?" he gave me a weird look.

"Are you sure I won't catch some sort of disease off of you?" I asked.

"Vey sure." he sighed, "Love you."

"Yep, love you. But I'm leaving you if I catch anything."


	4. Jealousy Is An Ugly Word

(A/N)- So someone asked, what is this story about? The summary says one thing but the story just doesn't link up. I'm afraid you've just gotta give me some chapters to get into it. Also did you The Girl and The Purple Giraffe? Because that comes before this story, hope that helped.

**Cat POV**

"So how are you guys doing?" Jade asked, swinging her bag in her hand.

"Me and Robbie?" I tilted my head slightly.

She shook her head, "No, Batman and Robin. Of course you and Robbie, who else?"

"Oh…we're good." I nodded.

She looked at me doubtfully, "Really?"

"Well there's always arguments, you and Beck argue all the time." I shifted uncomfortably.

Jade frowned slightly, "Arguments about what?"

"Stupid things. I don't even know how they start, there have only been a couple." I shrugged.

Jade didn't drop it, "It wouldn't be anything to do with the new girl would it?"

"New girl?" I feigned innocence.

The bitch…I mean girl as her eyes on my Robbie.

She seems nice, but she made the mistake of making friends with me then asking if Robbie had a girlfriend.

"You're jealous." She answered simply.

"Hardly." I scoffed but didn't keep eye contact.

(Flashback)

_"Umm…hi, I'm new here, could you show me the way to Sikowitz's class?" a girl had tapped me on the shoulder._

_I turned round to see who it was, "Oh hi!" I waved excitedly._

_New girl! They're always good._

_Hmm…she's like an even prettier, taller version of Tori._

_"Sikowitz?" she questioned._

_"Oh right, I have him too!" I announced excitedly._

_She nodded vaguely, looking uncomfortable, "Which way-?"_

_I grabbed her wrist, "This way!" I happily pulled her into the class._

_And not surprisingly, Sikowitz isn't here yet._

_Everyone turned to see who had come into the room and everyone immediately looked past me._

_Wait…what's her name?_

_"I'm Cat!" I announced happily, hugging her._

_Because hugs are the best way to break the ice._

_"Gabriella." She hugged me back awkwardly._

_She's got a slight Spanish accent…_

_"Are you from Spain?" I gasped._

_She nodded, "Yep, well I moved here about six months ago and I was at this other school-"_

_"What school?" I asked, wanting know as much as I could about this new person._

_"Northridge."_

_I wrinkled my nose, "Oh."_

_She shrugged, "But I auditioned here and got in…so here I am." She looked past me to see who else was there._

_Robbie suddenly appeared through the door, "Oh hey, you're Gabriella right?" he guessed, going to shake her hand._

_Hehe…he's so formal…WAIT! HOW DOES HE KNOW HER NAME?_

_"Y-you guys have met?" I gulped._

_Robbie shook his head, "Only this morning when you went off to talk to Jade about something, I just heard her talking to Tori, only reason I know her name."_

_"Well…" Gabriella turned to face him, twirling her hair round one finger, "You know my name, but I don't know yours…that doesn't seem fair." She smiled._

_He obliviously shook his head and smiled back, "No it doesn't, I'm Robbie." _

_She smiled, "I-"_

_Sikowitz suddenly came in through the window as he always does._

_"That's kind of lost the element of surprise now." I muttered, looking over at Robbie and Gabriella who had moved further away and were still talking._

_She's FLIRTING._

_Can't he SEE that?_

_Sikowitz looked up at me with interest, "Oh has it? What would be a good new place to come in from then?" he got up and stood sassily, with his hands on his hips._

_"If…I give you an idea then everyone will know…so doesn't that defeat the purpose?" I asked feeling confused._

_He shrugged, "Ah well…as you're both standing up, Cat, Robbie, on the stage."_

_I hopped up and Robbie slowly followed._

_Time to show Gabriella that Robbie's taken and is MINE._

_Sikowitz suddenly peered at the back, "You too! Who are you?"_

_"Gabriella." She answered nervously._

_Good. Be afraid, be very afraid._

_"Up on the stage." He ordered._

_She slowly made her way up._

_Dang it!_

_"Now…let's mix things up a bit…Robbie and Gabriella, you two are Cat's parents-"_

_SIKOWITZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

_"-And Cat wants to get a dog. However, Gabriella is allergic. Go."_

_"Wait, no script?" Gabriella's eyes widened._

_Sikowitz nodded, "Improv, come on people, go!"_

_"Daddy!"_

_This feels weird._

_I ran at Robbie and jumped on him and gave him a hug, "You're the best daddy in the whole wide world and I love you soooo much." I kissed his cheek._

_He sighed, "What do you want?"_

_"What do I want?" I looked at him innocently, "I was just being nice."_

_He sighed, "Oh…sorry Cat."_

_"But now mention it…can I have a dog?" I begged._

_"A-a dog?"_

_I nodded, "Yep a dog! I love dogs! Pleeeeeeaaaassseee?" I pleaded._

_He shook his head, "Your Mom's allergic to fur, and you know that."_

_"It would just be a small dog; I could hide it…or shave its fur off…" I reasoned._

_He shook his head, "Sorry sweetheart, we're not getting a dog."_

_Gabriella was still standing at the edge of the stage, trying to think of a cue to bring her into the scene._

_"I think your Mom's back from work." He called out suddenly, "Hi honey!"_

_I gritted my teeth as Gabriella walked in._

_"Hey." She smiled, walking up to him and give him a peck on the lips._

_No._

_"DIE!" I yelled suddenly, charging at her and knocking us both off of the staging area._

_"Cat!" Robbie yelled, jumping down to pull me off Gabriella who was screaming her head off, "Calm down!"_

_"No!" I roared, trying to strangle, "She kissed you! That's not allowed!"_

_"It was just acting!" she choked out, "What's the big deal?"_

_"You just kissed her boyfriend!" Jade suddenly called out, "Also, don't stop Cat, I'm enjoying this."_

_"That is crossing a boundary!" I yelled and started slapping her repeatedly round the face before Robbie pulled me off of her and restrained me whilst Tori helped Gabriella up._

_"Cat! Stop it! What's wrong with you?" he asked furiously._

_"She was flirting with you at the start of lesson!" I yelled furiously, trying to get down but he was holding me in the air._

_"She was only introducing herself!"_

_"Oh, so you're standing up for her?" I snapped._

_"Cat, go see Lane." Sikowitz ordered but his eyes were alight and he looked pretty happy, "Most dramatic scene ending ever!" he cried happily._

_"I wasn't acting!"_

_"She's out of control!" Gabriella yelled with her hand on her cheeks where I'd slapped her._

_"You were flirting though." Tori added, agreeing with me._

_"Well I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" she defended, "You could have said something…instead of ATTACKING ME!" _

_"Jade, accompany Cat to see Lane."_

_Jade sighed and walked over to me and Robbie, "Robbie let her go, you should be happy, she's that worried about losing you, you should be flattered you complete jerk face." She roughly pulled me out of Robbie grip and marched out of class, pulling me behind her._

_(End of flashback)_

"Attacking Gabriella and accusing her flirting? No…that doesn't seem _anything _like something a jealous person would do." Jade taunted.

"Stop it Jadey, he had a crush on Tori, she looks like Tori, but even prettier," I sighed.

"Yeah…but he's been chasing you for ages, he's not going to ditch you, he loves you too much for that." Jade comforted.

"Thanks for being on my side." I sniffled.

"Don't get used to it." She answered bluntly, "How was everything after school?"

"We argued a little bit…about me attacking her…" I said softly.

"A little bit?"

"Okay, a lot…I cried…he yelled and then didn't speak to me at all this morning." I whimpered, "What if by getting all defensive about losing him, I've lost him!" I yelped, "That's so ironic it's not even funny!"

"I can kinda see why Robbie would be mad…you know what he's like when it comes to violence, also it was just a peck, you may have over-reacted…just a tiny bit…" she chewed her lip.

"You and Beck broke up the minute you caught him even look at Tori."

She folded her arms, "Tori does like Beck! Besides, we got back together."

"So? That's more of an overreaction than me."

"Vega has her eye on him, I know it!" she snapped, "Anyway, you and Robbie will be fine. Let's go to class." She slammed her locker door shut.

We walked into class.

We are…ten minutes late…talked too much…hopefully Sikowitz won't be mad.

"GET OFF HIM, HE'S MINE!" Sikowitz randomly started attacking Tori whilst Beck stood yelling at Sikowitz, "Calm down! It was just a stage kiss!"

"You're going to DIE!" Sikowitz roared and then suddenly let go of Tori, "And that children is how you don't react when someone stage kisses your boyfriend or girlfriend." He clapped his hands together.

"Do you have to keep acting out what happened yesterday?" Robbie snapped.

"Yes, Miss Valentine gave a perfect example of one of the do not's in acting."

"Miss Valentine was watching." I cut in dryly.

Sikowitz looked sheepish, "I love your hair colour! Like a red velvet cupcake! How are you? Do you like coconuts?"

"FINE! Gabriella, I'm sorry!" I yelled, "You all happy now?"

"Can't see why Robert puts up with you if you go off on one at random strangers all the time…bitch." She muttered quietly, but I heard it and so did Robbie.

"You little-"I started.

"Come sit next to me." Robbie got up and moved to some empty seats on the other side of the room and dragged me with him.

"Robbie…" I whispered, "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, but I'm mad at her too. What was that all about?" he sighed, "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust HER!" I said extremely loudly.

"Just calm down okay? You attacked her, she's just trying to provoke because she's mad about what happened. Just play nice."

"You sound like Beck when he talks to Jade." I answered, not looking at him.

"You're acting like Jade." He answered simply.

"So? You didn't make any attempt to say you had a girlfriend when she was flirting and she WAS flirting." I said heatedly.

"Cat, for god's sake, just drop it." He snapped.

I turned my back to him and concentrated on the new set of actors on the stage.

I felt his hand loop with mine and he kissed my wrist before turning in my direction to watch the people on the stage.

Gabriella was looking at him with a hungry expression on her face, making no attempt to hide that fact that she had a crush on Robbie.

But he's mine.

I looked at Robbie who gave me a small smile.

Mine.

Take THAT Gabriella.

(A/N)- See we're getting into it now…maybe Cat did overreact, but only because she loves Robbie. Also, I changed the title of this story because planned out the ending and this new title is more fitting. Hope you liked it. I'll be updating Sticking Together soon, maybe later today, I'm not sure. But soon, thankyou for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them.


	5. Turntables

**Cat POV**

"What are you doing?" I ran up to Robbie who was banging his head against a wall.

He looked up at me, "I can't do this audition…" he muttered, resting the side of his head on the wall.

"Robbie…why not?" I pouted, "You're good, and it's just nerves." I rubbed his arm.

He sighed, "But I never get parts."

"Time for change." I smiled, giving a small shove, "When's your audition?"

"When the other guy comes out." He gestured to the door, "When's yours?"

"Not til after lunch." I shrugged, "Boys audition first. Hey you're up." I nodded to the guy who was now making his way out the door and round the corner.

He gulped, "Okay…"

"I'll wait here." I gave him another nudge, "Go."

He slowly shuffled in, letting the door close behind him.

He wants to be in the play so badly.

I waited for about fifteen minutes and then heard the applause that's always given at the end of good auditions.

Yay. He did good.

Robbie slowly came out, "I think it went okay."

"It sounded like it, come one, we gotta get to class before that bi- Gabriella." I pulled on his hand.

He frowned, "Cat…she's new and you've had it in for her the whole of this week."

"She thinks I'm an out of control bitch!" I yelped, "Plus she's trying to steal you."

"You sure about that?" he snorted, "Anyway, you haven't shown any other side to you, of course she's going to think that."

"Why are you on her side?" I snapped.

He raised his hands defensively, "I'm not! I'm just saying, that all you two have done is constantly fight."

"I have to protect my property." I snarled.

He smirked, "Property? You own me now?"

"Mm…" I nodded, "Yeah, mine."

"Yours" He teased and rolled his eyes, "Come on, just don't try and kill her today. Yes?"

"I won't make a promise I can't keep." I replied sulkily.

"Cat I'm serious." Robbie put on an edge to his voice.

"I know. So am I."

. . .

"Gabriella and…Robbie!" Sikowitz called out, just as we both walked through the door.

I stiffened immediately.

"Cat…" Robbie sighed before getting up on the stage, followed by an eager looking Gabriella.

I slumped in down in the chair next to Jade.

I heard her snort, "Made a new friend have we?" she teased, gesturing to Gabriella up on stage.

"Shut up." I replied through gritted teeth, "I thought you were on my side."

She shook her head, "It's not about sides, it's about who's the most amusing to watch. You have my full attention."

I ignored and look back to Robbie, Sikowitz and Gabriella who were discussing a scene up on stage.

"Right, everybody, ATTENTION!" Sikowitz screamed, "Gabriella can't swim-"

"All that makeup's probably weighing her down." Jade suggested innocently.

"Miss West, with kind regards, shut UP." Sikowitz said happily, "Now as I was saying, Gabriella can't swim and has fallen in a lake, Robbie has to dive in and save her." He announced.

"That's original." Jade muttered.

"And…action!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Did someone scream?" Robbie called out, looking around and then suddenly stopped.

Gabriella flailed her hands about wildly, pretending to be flailing about in the water, "H-help! I can't swim!" she gasped, flapping about.

Robbie pretended to be dive in, "D-don't worry! I'm coming!" he yelled.

There was huge scene and it all ended with Robbie hauling her out of the water.

I would have let her drown.

She rested against him, "T-thank you. I…" she trailed, putting her head in his chest.

I got up suddenly.

Robbie gave me a warning look.

I raced across the room, "I AM A SHARK! THESE WATERS ARE SHARK INVESTED!" I yelled, "I'm going to eat you!" I leapt on top of Robbie, knocking him away from Gabriella.

"H-help!" he yelled, "I'm being attacked by a talking shark which can somehow be alive on water."

Gabriella pulled me off him, "I'll save you!"

"No you won't! Because he's a secret mermaid and I've been told to bring him back to the mermaid people!" I rambled.

"But you're a shark…" Gabriella gave me a weird look.

"A TALKING shark." I corrected her, "And I work for the mermaids and ummm you need to get away from this girl right now!" I commanded.

Robbie smirked, "And why is that oh talking shark?" he folded his arms and looked amused.

"Because…she's an EVIL witch and if you don't get away from her, she'll imprison you in her clutched and then I'd be forced to eat her because that's what sharks do. So step right away." I ordered Gabriella, "Or I'll eat you." I threatened.

She looked at me nervously, "Can we end scene now?" she called out.

Sikowitz looked at her eagerly, "But it's getting good! I want to know what happens!" he cried out, "But end scene!"

"You three take a seat, Cat, I liked how you made the scene change direction, Gabriella, I didn't really feel like you were really drowning, it wasn't very believable."

"And talking sharks are believable?" she asked.

"There are octopi that can predict the future." Robbie put in.

Yay Robbie.

"Robbie! I love how you adapted to the scene, but I feel like you could have said more, now SIT!"

I took my previous seat next to Jade who was looking at me in disbelief, along with Beck.

"Jade?" Beck said.

"What?" she turned to face him.

"I take back everything I said about you getting crazy jealous."

"Thank you Beckett." She smiled sweetly and gave him a quick kiss.

"I wasn't jealous I was a talking shark." I replied hotly.

Robbie sat down next to Beck, "A mermaid?" he shook his head at me, "Seriously?"

"You could be a mermaid!" I protested, "It's just acting Robbie, gosh..." I sighed and shook my head at him.

He frowned slightly and then turned his attention onto the stage and didn't talk to me til he end of the lesson.

. . .

"Cat, stop doing this." Robbie snapped, "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust, it's about her liking you!" I answered furiously.

"Cat it's her first week here, there's no way she'd like m-"

"You liked Tori as soon as you looked at her." I swiftly replied.

His cheeks heated up, "Gabriella hasn't hinted that likes me in any. Cat, stop it okay?"

Why can't you see it Robbie?

I'm not overreacting!

Why does he automatically assume I don't trust him?

"If you're so worried then go and talk to her!" he yelled suddenly after the moments silence.

"Fine, I will." I stomped off.

(Gabriella's POV)

How would I describe my first week here?

It was good at first, I met Tori...she seemed pretty full of herself but at least she didn't attack me.

I don't try and break up couples, Robbie's a nice guy.

I should have known he'd have a girlfriend, all the nice guys are always taken.

And I get left with ass holes.

So maybe I have crossed a line a couple of times...but I like Robbie! Plus I wasn't just randomly kissing him! It was for the scene.

A little but because I wanted too but mostly for the scene.

I'm just trying to stay out of the red head's way.

Cat I think her name was.

Cat by name...catty by nature.

She walkimg straight towards me right now. Cat that is...

"I need to talk to you." She said icily.

"Okay..." I shifted nervously.

She dragged me into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

Damn no way to escape this crazy girl now, "Are you going to attack me again?" I asked taking a step back.

Her fierce expression suddenly fell, she just looked lost now.

W-what's going on?

"Do you want Robbie?" she whispered.

I'd never try and break up a couple.

No matter how much I dislike this girl.

I feel bad that she gets jealous so easily.

So fragile.

I shook my head, "No."

She sighed and suddenly shuddered and started crying.

WHOA.

Mood swing much?

"S-sorry...I-I thought..." she wailed and suddenly left.

That was...odd.

. . .

**Cat POV**

Robbie's going to break up with meeeeeeeeeeee.

She doesn't evem want him, she wasn't mean or anything...I've never attacked anyone in my life!

Well...with the exception of Robbie, Mom, Tori, Jade and once Andre.

Never attacked anyone...

She could have been lying...but if she wasn't?

I'm a bad person.

She WAS flirting on that first day...I don't trust her.

But I feel miserable now.

She hasn't attacked me or anything...what if Robbie realises she's the better person?

Where would that leave us?

I don't deserve him...

(A/N)- This is one of those stories which can be compared to something. This story is like a pair on new shoes, you've got break it in, first it's uncomfortable but then you break it and soon you're running cross country races...or in story the terms...the chapters get better and more goes on. It just takes a few chapters to get into it.

Not proud of this chapter but I've uploaded it anyway.


	6. Temperature's Rising

**Cat POV**

The parts for the play are up today…I really want to get in.

I charged in Sikowitz's classroom.

Phoo…I thought if I got here early then there wouldn't be a huge crowd round the list.

Guess everyone else had the same idea.

"Hey." Robbie emerged from the crowd of people and hugged.

"Did you get Eric?" I asked hopefully, grabbing hold of his shirt and looking up at him.

He shook his head, looking kinda thrilled, kinda nervous.

Why so happy?

"I got the main part!" he announced.

He's not as excited as I thought he'd sound.

"Why so down?" I pouted, "D-did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" I gulped.

He shook his head, "No! It's just a surprise. That's all, ready to go to lunch now?"

"I just want to check to see if I got a part, I really wanted to be Orla." I replied, letting go of him and trying to move into the space that had just come available.

He grabbed my hips suddenly.

What's he doing?

"No!"

I looked confused, "What? Have you already seen who got the part? I can take it Robbie…didn't want a part anyway…" I lied, scuffing my foot on the ground, "Let me go."

He reluctantly put his hands back to his sides and watched me go.

Let's see…hmmm…Orla…

No.

That's not…FAIR!

Orla? Who got the part?

Gabriella.

Whoever said it was okay for new kids to audition is stupid.

Something about it not being fair to restrict people.

I've only ever had ONE stupid part! And it was someone's sister and I got ONE line!

I felt Robbie's hand link with mine, "You okay?"

I turned to him, "Fine." I answered hotly.

He hesitantly pointed to something further down on the list, "At least you got a part. Could be worse." He mumbled.

I looked to where he was pointing, "…A librarian…I'll get one scene." I replied blankly, "The one where Ethan discovers he has a guardian angel."

Wait…is Robbie's Ethan…and Gabriella's Orla…

She'll get to kiss him!

No…STAY CALM CAT!

You can't keep exploding every time you get jealous-

Wait. I'm NOT jealous, I have to trust Robbie.

Have to be a good girlfriend, just got to trust him.

It's just a stage kiss.

I've stage kissed Beck and get this…JADE wasn't even jealous.

Weird right?  
She said she just trusted me.

Just got to trust Robbie and Gabriella.

Robbie was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. Lunch now?" he offered.

"Sure…" I sighed.

It's not fair.

We walked to our usual spot in silence.

Tori's already there...wait did she even get a part? I don't think she did.

I shouldn't feel so happy about that, makes me a bad friend...

Gabriella's with her!

Of course they'd be friends.

They're so alike.

Robbie sat down next to Tori, "Hey Tor, sucks about you not getting a part."

She shrugged, "Actually I decided I wanted to do the technical stuff for a change, consudering how high I got in that exam you helped me with."

Robbie looked decasted, "Yeah..." he mumbled, "One more mark than me. It was luck." he declared, he lifted his head a little, "Oh hey Gabriella."

Tori smiled, "Gabi got the lead!" she squealed.

I cleared my throat, just to make sure they all knew I was there.

"Oh right Cat...you didn't get a part again...sorry." Tori shifted uneasily.

What does she mean, AGAIN?

I DID get a part! Does she think I'm incapable?

"She did get a part." Robbie replied icily, "And so did I."

"Oh my gosh Robbie! I forgot, you and Gabi are both the leads! This is so awesome!" Tori gushed.

So Tori, you help me get with Robbie, then you excite him about working with Gabriella?

Whose side are you ON?

"Uh huh." he nodded "I've never had a big part before-actually I don't think I've ever had a part." he got up, "I'm gonna go get lunch, Cat you want anything?"

"Salad and water?" I asked.

He nodded, "Back in a moment."

I slowly turned to Tori and Gabi, "So uhh...Gabi..." I started and looked down, not able to think of anything to say.

"What about Beck?" Tori gasped, "He didn't get a part!"

"Beck's always the lead." I replied, "Robbie deserves this."

"Beck's the cute one with the awesome hair right?" Gabriella asked, looking slightly dreamy.

Wait...do you want my boyfriend or Jade's? If you're gonna go after a taken boy, at least don;t change your mind half waythrough.

"Yeah..." Tori sighed, "Beck is so-"

"Beck has a GIRLFRIEND." Jade interrupted suddenly, sitting down next to me.

Yay Jadey.

Now she's on my side..

"What were you saying about my boyfriend Vega?" she asked, squeezing her burrito so hard in her hand, all the filling was falling on the floor.

"Jade...you're killing your burrito." I said quietly.

She glared at Tori and then threw the burrito on the table, "I hate you people.

Tori sighed with a slight smile, "I know..." she shook her head slightly, "This whole charade is getting slightly predictable Jade."

Not a great move there Tori.

"Oh that's okay Tori. We're good friends, it's only natural that you'd know me so well." Jade replied softly.

What's she doing?

Tori looked uneasy, "What?"

"Want to make pizza after school Tori?" Jade asked sweetly.

"Ummm...I have something else to do?" Tori squeaked, looking really, really uncomfortable.

"Oh that's okay Tori, you're such a wonderful person it's only natural that your day would already be booked up." Jade smiled.

I see what she's doing.

Unnerving her.

Good job Jade.

"Here you go." Robbie sat down on my other side and dropped a bottle of water and a chicken salad in front of me.

"Thankyouu!" I kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "So Tor-"

"JADE'S BEING WEIRD!" She screamed and suddenly bolted.

"Weirder than usual?" Robbie asked.

Jade growled at him.

"What are you, some sort of savage?" Gabriella asked in...a very Jade-like tone.

Jade shrugged, "Whatever."

I silently sipped at my water.

"When do you want to start practicing scenes Robbie?" Gabriella adressed him.

He shrugged, "Blackbox theatre after school?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Sure!"

I sharply drew a breath, "Jade, want to have a sleepover?" I asked quickly.

"As I don't have anything better to do." She replied, "Sleepover at mine."

I nodded, "Kay, bye you guys, you two have fun after school." I said coldly.

"But not too much fun." Jade laughed a little before turning her attention to her coffee.

"Yeah Jade...shut up." I sighed, getting up and walking away.

(A/N) Happy late valentines day everyone! Kinda of a stupid day for single people but whatever. Single pringle! Yay! Hope everyone had a good valentines day!


	7. Going Down

**Cat POV**

"Hey Jade do you have any emotional attachments to your bedroom window or this mug?" I asked, holding up the black coffee cup.

She gave me a blank look and shook her head slightly.

"Good." I stared at the cup a moment and then hurled it at the window.

I never knew the sounds of breaking glass could calm me so much.

"Cat! You little-"Jade started before I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"You smash things." I chimed at her.

"My things Cat. I smash my things. I don't smash your things. Though you're close to getting your face smashed." She snapped.

"I did smash your things." I pointed out, "We have so much in common." I bit my lip.

"If you're so worried about Gabi and Ro-"

"Oh so we're all calling her Gabi now?" I snapped, "No more formal names but a nickname now, Gabi? Why? You, you hate people!" I yelled, reaching out to grab something else to throw at the broken window.

Jade slapped my hands away, "She's actually okay…better than Vega." She snorted.

I don't believe this…plus ow, my hand…

"Well she likes Beck as well as Robbie!" I raised my voice, "Dammnit Jade, why don't you hate her?"

"Well she barely ever talks to me." She replied, inspecting her nails at the same time.

"I talk to you all the time! And you like me!" I yelped, "She LOOKS like Tori! So why don't you have a problem with her?"

"I like you? Well…I don't hate you I guess. Also your hairs the colour of a red velvet cupcake but it doesn't make you a cupcake." She pointed out.

"Cupcake…hehe…wait no! So because I'm not a cake means you like Gabi- I mean Gabriella?"

Jade smirked, "See, you're calling her Gabi as well."

"Only because it's quicker to say" I grumbled, "She's after my guy though! Why is everyone missing that fact?" I threw my hands in the air.

"She hasn't actually flirted with him since she found out you guys were together." Jade crouched on the floor and picked up a couple of pieces of glass that had landed on the window sill, most of the glass had gone out of window.

"SO? She likes him though!" I sighed and knelt down as well to pick the splinters of glass, "These are so pretty…" I sighed, holding them up to the light, "You know what would make them even prettier?"

"What?" Jade snapped.

"If they were sticking in Gabi's eyes. That would really do wonders for her." I replied bluntly, "You want to watch a movie now?"

"If you're so paranoid then why aren't you at the black box watching Gabi and Robbie rehearse right now?" Jade pointed out.

"Because…Robbie might be mad at me." I whimpered, "He might think I don't trust him."

"It's kinda stupid that you're this worried about a rehearsal."

"That play a few months ago Jade, I have one word for you. Meredith." I looked her in the eye.

She immediately looked angry, "The bitch was after Beck!" she yelled, "She was totally flirting!"

"See how stupid you look now?"

"Shut up Caterina. I'm choosing the movie." She got up and sat on the edge of her bed and started shifting through all the movies she had.

"Not a scary one." I whispered, grabbing one of her pillows and curling up on the end of her bed with my elbow against the wall.

"You chose the last time we had a sleepover." She replied simply, "The Woman In Black." She grinned.

"Jadey no…" I wailed.

"It's not even scary, it's like a 12 rating or something." She shrugged, "So it doesn't really count as scary movie."

"It's about a woman who bewitches children to kill themselves, how is that not scary?" I buried my face in the pillow.

"You are such a child." She shook her head.

"Oh no!" I gasped, "Will she bewitch me?"

"I stab you with this shard of glass in a moment." Jade threatened, "Shut up, we're watching it."

. . .

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" I screamed, throwing my pillow at the TV.

Jade sighed and paused the movie, "What?"

"You said it wasn't scary!" I howled, throwing myself into her side and hugging her.

"It's not scary…oh for god's sake get off me Cat!" She tried to pull away.

"THAT BOY IS DEAD! IT'S A DEAD BODY! I'M SCARED!" I wailed.

"Stop hugging me." She ordered sharply.

I slowly let go of her, "Jadey…I'm going…" I sniffled.

Haven't gone to the place where Barney's ashes were scattered in a while…if Robbie's busy with Gabriella…I'll go there…

She sighed, "Want me to drive you to Robbie's?" she suggested.

"No…" I shook my head.

"To Barney?" She guessed.

"Yes please." I whispered.

She sighed, "Come on then."

. . .

"Bye Jadey…I'm good from here."

She nodded slightly, rolled up the car window and went off.

I walked past all the graves, little wooden crosses and trees.

I came to a stop where I and Robbie had scattered Barney's ashes.

We were the only ones at his funeral.

I miss you Barney.

I sat down on the bench next to the herbs we planted for Barney.

Because of his favourite song, Scarborough Fair.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

I downloaded the song on my phone, reminds me of him.

"Barney…can you hear me?" I whispered, "Can you help me out? Should I be more trusting?" I sighed deeply.

Better start walking back.

"Bye Barney…"

. . .

I walked in to find Robbie curled up on one end of the sofa.

Is he asleep?

I quietly closed the door behind me and trotted into the kitchen to make a coffee.

There was suddenly a noise from behind me.

Huh?

Someone's arms went round my waist.

"Thought you were staying over at Jade's?" Robbie said suddenly.

"Thought you were sleeping?" I replied testily.

"Well…I'm not…surprise." He smirked.

I giggled a little, "Okay…sorry Robbie." I whispered, backing into his chest.

"Okay…so, what made you change your mind?"

"Jade made me watch a scary movie." I said in a reproachful tone.

"So you'll be forcing me to sleep with you again I guess?" he joked playfully.

"That sounds dirty…" I wrinkled my nose, "But yeah…probably, I didn't like it much." I bit my lip.

"What movie?"

"The woman in black." I sighed.

"Oh! I love that movie!" he said enthusiastically.

I turned round to look at him, "B-but it's scary….you want coffee?"

"Sounds good." He nodded.

"Kk…here you go…" I handed him a mug then grabbed his wrist, "Come on…" I grabbed my coffee and pulled him over to the couch.

He laughed a little a sat down, pulling me onto his lap, "Okay, so we're watching TV?" he suggested.

"Uh huh." I nodded, sipping my coffee.

"Well…I bought a movie actually…"

"Is it a scary one?" I asked immediately.

"No Cat…you'd squeal all the way through it." He teased.

"Is it a pirate one? I don't care what you say Robbie, I'm never playing pirates with you, or watching pirate movies." I said firmly.

He sighed, "What's your problem with how I play pirates?"

"You tried to kill me!"

"It was an imaginary shark!" he snapped, "How about TRUSTING me? Like I'd feed you to a shark!"

"Well you hung out with a shark after school." I slid off his lap.

"You get that we're not talking about sharks ?" he snapped.

"I'm not stupid." I replied quietly.

"You're stupid enough to think I'm going to ditch you for Gabriella." He replied flippantly.

"Well are you?" I shrieked, burying my face in my hands.

"I'm going to bed Cat." He growled.

"Robbie…" I tried to hug him but he gave me a rough push.

"Cat. I'm going to bed now." He got up.

"But it's too early for sleeping." I whimpered, trying to cling to him.

"Says a lot doesn't it?" he snarled, stalking off into his room and slamming the door behind him.

I flopped back onto the couch.

Robbie…


	8. Try

**Robbie's POV**

I can't sleep. Thanks a lot Cat for keeping me awake.

Not just our argument, she's pacing up and down by the couch right now.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

I can hear it.

It's been non-stop for the past ten minutes.

It's that movie she watched with Jade, it's scared the hell out of her and she knows she can't come in with me like she usually would.

She's scared.

I'm so tired…but if I don't do something she's going to keep us both up all night.

Right…

"Cat?" I called out.

The shuffling outside stopped.

"Y-yeah?" she whispered, clearly now outside the door.

"You okay?"

No reply.

"Cat…" I croaked, "Come on, talk to me."

"Can I come in?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled, rolling onto my side so I could face the door.

She slowly crept it and shut the door behind her.

I felt her arm brush my shoulder as she sat down on the bed.

"So ummm…" she made a small choking noise, "Sorry?" she whispered.

I tucked my arm round her waist and pulled her next to me.

I put head face down in my pillow.

"Robbie?" she poked my shoulder.

"What is it Cat?" I snapped groggily.

"Can I stay?"

I lifted my head up to find her looking at me timidly, "Yeah girl, why'd you think I ask you to come in here?" I shook my head at her.

"Are you still mad at me?" she whimpered.

"Yes." I said bluntly, "Go to sleep."

I felt her move away from me and curl up on the opposite side of the bed.

Can't fall asleep till I know she's asleep, I'm weird like that.

I heard a quiet snore.

Good.

. . .

"Hey Gabi." I walked up to her; she smiled and leaned against her locker.

"Hi, Cat okay with the rehearsals?" she asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

I nodded, "Uh huh, it's all fine."

My relationship problems are only mine and Cat's business.

No-one else's. Just us.

Plus, we can fix them.

Right?

"So when do you want to next rehearse?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to one side, "I know Sikowitz is running an all cast rehearsal after school tomorrow."

Oh man, he is?

I was gonna suggest another rehearsal today and then spend time with Cat the following.

This play seems to want to pull us apart.

"Oh. There is? I guess I didn't hear about that." I shrugged, "How about we just go to the all cast one, get feedback from Sikowitz then the following day we work on whatever Sikowitz says needs to be improved?" I suggested.

Gives me some Cat time.

"How about the day after that? Gotta take my dog to the vet's…" she explained.

"You have a dog?"

She nodded, "Yep, he's called Calvert. He had an accident so they had to amputate one of his legs…so they he has to go every few days for a check-up to make sure the area doesn't get infected." She sighed.

Man…that's horrible.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I answered, not really sure what to say.

"It's okay, Cal's strong. He'll be fine."

Calvert…never heard that name before.

"Never heard the name Calvert before." I smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty unusual, but he's a sheepdog and seeing as Calvert means shepherd…why not?" she shrugged.

"Yeah…hey what have you got first?" I folded my arms.

"Umm…English class." She replied after looking at a crumpled up piece of paper with her lessons on.

"Ditto. That's fortunate." I smiled, "Oh hey Cat."

"Hi!" she bounced over to me, "What's up?"

"The sky." I joked.

"And the birds…" she looked up at the ceiling in a dreamy sort of way, "Hey Gabi!"

Wow, she's changed her tune.

"Hi…we were just going to English."

I felt her grip tighten on my hand a little but her expression didn't change.

"Ooh…I'm in the opposite direction, history." She pulled a face.

I chuckled slightly, "You know there's a rehearsal for the whole cast tomorrow right?"

"There is? Thanks…I'll check with Sikowitz if I need to go."

"You probably should." Gabriella interrupted, "A couple of people dropped out, you turn up then you'll get more parts." She shrugged.

Cat beamed, "Ok! Thanks!"

Wow…that's different, considering as neither of us have said sorry or anything.

She still seems pretty…happy.

Well, pretty and happy.

"Why so happy?" I smiled.

"It's sunny…oh and Tori gave me a cupcake!" she grinned, "She and Andre made them! Here!" she went in her bag a brought out a box with another cupcake in and handed it to me and turned to Gabriella.

"Tori's looking for you. I think she's got you a cupcake. But avoid icing. There's something nesty about it, the cake's good though!" she looked cheerful.

I guess this her way of trying to make it up to me.

It's definitely working.

"I'm gonna go off to class." Gabi smiled.

"Bit early. Still got ten minutes." I reminded her, hugging Cat who made a happy, slightly startled, squeaking noise.

"Yeah I know…" she trailed off then briefly looked at Cat and then me, "I just feel I should go now…" she mumbled.

Cat snuggled into my side, "Hiiii!" she mumbled giddily, and "I'm sorry Robbie…" she looked down at her feet.

I kissed her cheek, "It's ok…just trust me Cat, ok?"

She nodded silently, "Kay. You gonna eat that?" she nodded to the cupcake that was in my other hand.

I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Uh huh." I bit into it and gagged.

"Told you the icing was bad." She giggled, taking the cake and breaking the top bit off that had the icing on and throwing it in the bin on the wall.

She looked at me hopefully.

I sighed and broke off a bit, "There you go…"

"Yay!" she celebrated and practically inhaled it.

I forgot she didn't eat breakfast this morning, just stayed silent the whole morning.

This cake's pretty good…helps get rid of the taste of that crappy icing.

I looked at Cat who was now leaning against my purple locker.

Same colour as her giraffe, I re-decorated my locker.

What was I thinking with that bottle teat design?

Cat thought it was pretty funny; I re-designed it when I started liking her.

Now it's deep purple plus a massive piece of black foam in the same shape as my glasses.

Pretty creative if I do say so myself.

Cat's messing around on her phone, smiling to herself.

Looks like things are gonna be okay.

The bell suddenly went.

Great.

English time.

. . .

**Cat POV**

I feel so horrible.

I apologised to Robbie, so he's under the impression I'm not jealous.

WRONG. I'm crazily jealous that he's hanging out with her.

And I KNOW I shouldn't be.

But I am.

I'll look anyone in the eye and admit I have some trust issues.

But you can blame Mom and Dad for that, you trust people you love and they can so easily hurt you.

And I see Gabi as a threat.

I just can't help it and I know that she's the better person and Robbie will break up with me if I keep acting how I am.

I just can't shake the feeling.

Even Jade thinks I'm over-reacting, even though when both know Gabi likes him.

Jade has a point; Gabriella hasn't tried anything since she found out that Robbie has a girlfriend.

But I've had other boyfriend's who've cheated…I…I don't know…I can't help it.

I especially shouldn't be like this when she's being nice to me.

I am upset about the role, but not because it's Gabriella.

I just really wanted to get a main part for once.

Perhaps I could try being friends with her…if I knew her, then Robbie wouldn't dare hook up with one of my close friends…no.

I shouldn't do that.

I should just try…and trust him.

Try.

(A/N)- Thanks to ThePartGod for that great review on my cade story, even though I've now deleted because I wasn't happy with it. But thankyou all the same. Bye!


	9. It Was So Much Easier Back Then

**Robbie POV**

Flowers…flowers…flowers…okay…pink roses.

Why are flowers so EXPENSIVE?

I picked up the bouquet of flowers and paid for them.

So things between me and Cat are…horrible.

Not great at all, well…she's been really, REALLY affectionate recently.

Which is nice actually, like before we started dating, we could just be close and things were so easy.

Everything was so much easier when we were just friends.

So much easier.

NO! You can't these sorts of thoughts! These are the thoughts for someone who wants to break up, and I don't.

I love Cat. I know that for definite.

I stopped at the red lights.

I'm on automatic pilot; I don't even re-call getting in the car.

Still red light.

Hurry UP!

Come on, come on, come on.

Amber!

YEEESSSS GREEEENNN!

I started up the car.

Almost home, there's one more set of traffic lights to go at the junction before I go down a couple more roads.

Then I'm back.

Might as well put on the radio, the silence is driving me crazy.

I hit the dial with one hand.

_-you can't be everything you want to be before your time, although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight._

_Tonight-_

No.

Don't like this song.

Not this version anyway, Cat did a cover of it for song writing class when she forgot about the assignment and couldn't manage to write a song in two days so I helped her put together a cover instead.

I like her version more.

I'll put on a different station.

_This is the potential break up song, our album needs just one oh baby, please, plea-_

Okay…no music then.

I pulled up by the pavement and grabbed the flowers in one hand.

I made my way up the stairs and stopped at my door.

Damn…my keys.

C'mon Cat, please be in.

I didn't really think about if Cat's not in.

"Give me a moment!"

Thank god she is.

There were rehearsals for the main characters today so Cat didn't have to stay, however, as Gabriella mentioned, there are now two parts they need people for.

Cat's a librarian and she's going to audition for another guardian angel, so she'll have kinda a main part is she lands it.

Plus we'd have a couple of scenes together at the end.

So she misses first period tomorrow to audition.

Anyway, Jade gave Cat a lift back so I kinda figured that she'd be round there.

"Hi!" Cat gave me a tight hug.

"Hey sweetie. Here." I handed her the pink roses.

She stared at them and made a weird squeaking noise, "Thank you! Oh my gosh…" she kissed my cheek and then padded into the kitchen with the flowers in her hands.

I followed her in and shut the door behind me.

I can't wait to sleep, it may sound kind of lame…but I just want to sleep.

"They're beautiful Robbie…" she said quietly, putting a small glass vase on the table that she'd put the flowers in.

"We have a vase?" I asked.

Don't remember buying that.

She nodded, "Yep, last time you bought me flowers you didn't have a vase and so I bought one."

"Makes sense." I smiled, curling up on the sofa.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yeah…just want to sleep to be honest, really tired." I yawned and tried to hide it.

She giggled a little, "Go to sleep ten idiot." She shook her head.

"Ouch." I put my hand over my heart and feigned a hurt expression.

She smacked my arm playfully, "I'm going to cook!" she announced happily.

"You are?" I asked sleepily.

She nodded, "Spaghetti and chopped up hotdog sausage. It's easy."

I nodded into the cushion, "Kay kay…" I mumbled in a very Cat like manner.

Too tired to make conversation.

"Hehe."

. . .

"Robbie…Robbie…wake…UP!" Cat yelled in my ear sharply.

"AHHHH! OW! CAT!" I yelled as I tumbled onto the floor, "Was that necessary?" I snapped.

She immediately looked guilty, "Sorry…I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes…your food was getting cold…" she mumbled, looking down at the plate in her lap.

I scrambled back onto the couch and grabbed my plate off the table and started eating.

This is good.

Cat's already inhaled all her food.

It's slightly cold but I'm hungry.

There's a lot of sausage in this…

I caught Cat staring at my food out of the corner of my eye.

I speared a piece of sausage on my fork and waved it in front of her.

She pouted, "Meanie."

"Hardly." I smiled, "You want it or not?" I prodded her lips with my fork.

She smiled and ate it and leant on my shoulder.

"Thanks Cat. For the food."

"Thanks for the flowers." She chimed back and grabbed the remote, "How about that movie you got the other night?"

The night when we had that argument and we never watched it.

I nodded, "Sure…I'll get it-"

She placed her hand firmly on my shoulder, "No, you're eating, I'll get it."

"Okay…it's either in my room or in the cupboard with the other films and books and stuff." I twirled some spaghetti round my fork.

"Kay kay!" she leapt up and charged through to my room.

. . .

**Cat POV**

Me and Robbie are getting on, which is nice.

I hate arguing.

HATE it.

Where am I?

Robbie's room, I'm meant to be looking for the movie.

I will…in a minute…just on Robbie's bed, breathing in his smell.

I wish he wasn't so uptight about me sleeping in his bed; I have to be scared to sleep with him. Because he feels guilty leaving me on the couch, luckily I have frequent nightmares…

Everything between us is…absolutely horrible to put it bluntly.

I want to just take this all in whilst I've still got him.

I'll look for that movie now…not in here.

Must be in the cupboard.

I slowly walk out his bed room.

"Hey, must be in the cupboard." I walked past him.

He made a grunting noise and carried on eating.

I rummaged through the cupboard…wait…I don't know what movie it is.

I don't recognise that one.

"Is this it?" I held it up.

He looked at it, "Uh huh." He smiled, "Jade's seen it, and she said it was good."

"We're watching a movie Jade recommended…are you crazy?" I squeaked, putting the DVD on and sitting next to him.

"Probably." He shrugged, "Probably." He repeated with a slight laugh.

. . .

**Robbie POV**

Cat curled into my side and laid her head on my leg.

I hate to say it but this is how we used to be when we were friends.

And it was so much easier…

…when we weren't together.

(A/N) NOO! They're both thinking about splitting L I'll try update soon! Also as an additional note! Check out ad123's Cabbie story! They've just started writing it! It's really cute and it's called Can't Take My Eyes Off You. I promised I'd give it a mention and it's pretty funny, so yeah, check it out! Laters!


	10. The Worst Advice And An Awkward Wakeup

Robbie POV

"ROBSTER!" Some guy yelled the moment I opened the door.

R-Ryan? Been about…a year and a half since I saw him.

I've been going to Holly Wood Arts for a year and a half…wow.

Time goes quickly.

"Ryan!" I replied in a surprised tone, I looked at him and blinked.

He's changed his image a bit…where did the greasy, black hair go?

He seems to have dyed it brown…and actually, he looks a lot better.

Like me…he's more built up.

It's strange how quickly to people can change.

And so quickly.

"Hi!" he smiled energetically.

Well he hasn't changed in person…you could say I have.

He held out his hand to me.

Okay?

I went to shake it, feeling slightly awkward in front of my former best friend.

It sounds awful but I forgot about him.

I know…I'm a terrible friend.

I just wanted to start over, a new school, different friends, new me.

Well the new me gets accused of cheating with the new girl so the new me has screwed up pretty royally.

He laughed and his smile changed to a manic expression and he high fived me.

Well more low fived.

"Umm hey?" I rubbed my neck.

"Your apartment?" he jumped up and looked over my shoulder.

He hasn't really built up a great deal in height.

"Uh huh" I nodded, "But I live with my gir-"

"SWEET!" Ryan yelled exuberantly and pushed past me.

That's Ryan. Very forward, not one for catching up or talking, just someone who likes to do, rather than think.

"Whoa! This is NICE!" He praised enthusiastically, "Hey...?" he suddenly held up a bra that Cat must have left on the sofa.

She must have changed in here during then night.

He gave me a curious look, "Ooh! So you went that way huh?" he grinned.

He thinks it's mine?

"No! It's not mine!" I snapped and folded my arms, shaking my head at him dissaprovingly, "It's Cat's."

"Cat? Like meow? Cough, cough, FURBALL!" He laughed, "A cat? You buy bra's for your cat?" he held it up.

"Hey look, give it here." I tried to snatch it but he dangled it away from me.

I easily grabbed it.

His height leaves him at a disadvantage, he's always been small.

I quickly stuffed the black bra in my pocket.

"So?" he looked interested, "Cat?"

I sighed, "You know? Cat? As in Caterina?"

"What so a one night stand? Ooh! Or a prostitute?"

Saying Ryan has an innappropriate sense of humour would be an understatement.

Not sure if any of my new friend's would get on with him.

"NO! My girlfriend!" I replied through gritted teeth.

He did a double take, "A girlfriend? Like...a real one this time?"

Okay so I made up Jasmine Powers to try and impress Ryan once, seeing as we all wanted girlfriends.

The last name gave it away, the fact Jasmine had the same last name was too much of a coincidence.

"Jessica Powers?"

"Jasmine." I corrected him and then realised, "Shut up."

He smirked, "But this one's real?"

I nodded, "Yeah, together a few months now."

"So what's she like, is she hot? Does she have hot friends? Are her hot friends single? If they're not then tell them I'm sneaky." he joked with a wink.

Seeing him now makes me realise how much I've missed him.

Ryan most of all, he was always my best friend.

"Hot? Decide that for yourself." I smirked, delving in my pocket and pulling out the bra so I could get to my phone.

I quickly stuffed it back in after I got it.

I got up a picture of everyone in our group, apart from Tori who was taking the picture and then handed Ryan my phone.

"Which girl?" He looked at the picture, "Jesus, all your friends are perfect looking."

I nodded, "That's Cat, the red head." I pointed to Cat who was hugging me with one arm and Beck with the other.

He gave a low wolf whistle, "Whoa. Score. Keep her forever."

"I don't know about that." I replied, suddenly feeling faint.

I quickly sat down.

"Wha-wait! What?"

"She's...jealous, of this girl I'm starring in a play with. Gabi's new and Cat doesn't trust her and...I don't know. Everything's kind of horrible right now."

Oh man.

Robbie, don't you DARE start crying.

I sniffed slightly, holding my head in my hands incase any tears welled up.

"Then show her what she's worth to you. What she means."

"I bought her flowers. I can't not go to rehearsals with Gabi though, I've been waiting for a main part...god knows how long. I don't think it's even just about her, it's an easy way about because everything worked so much better when we were just friends..." I sighed.

I felt Ryan pat my shoulder for a moment.

"Wait...why are you here?"

He grinned, "Now you ask! Well I moved school and got caught up and then I just decided catch up, so your parents told me you'd moved out and gave me the adress and...here I am."

He shrugged, "So...why was this bra here again?"

I shook my head at him, "Ryan..."

"A guy's gotta know, what a guy's gotta know."

. . .

Cat POV

"Hi!" I bounced through the door, "You guys waited for me!"

"Cat you told us to wait til you were done with your audition." Tori pointed out.

"Don't ruin the moment Tori!" I complained, "Can we go to Nozu's? I'm so hungry!"

Jade looked at Tori, "Do you want to go to Nozu's Victoria? I don't want to force you, I just want you to be happy."

Jade's kept up the whole, "Be nice to Tori" thing for about three days now. And it's working, Tori's really freaked out.

"Stop being nice to me!" Tori groaned, she grabbed Jade's coffee and poured it on the floor and then held up the empty cup, "Oops."

Jade's eyes glinted a little but that was it, "Oh Tori are you okay? That coffee was hot! Did you burn yourself? Oh I'll take care of you!" She grabbed Tori's wrist and started examining her hands.

"Okay!" Tori shrieked, "I can't take this anymore!" She bolted down the corridor and round the corner.

"Jade, when are you going to stop?" I asked.

"When it stops being fun." She chuckled.

"So...never?" I sighed.

"Pretty much. Nozu's." she demanded suddenly.

. . .

"Have you and Becky stopped arguing?" I asked suddenly, thinking about me and Robbie.

Jade shrugged, "Everyone has arguments."

"But how are you guys still together?" I asked with a slightly desperate edge to my voice, "Is there a secret?" I gasped.

If there's a way to fix everything then I'm game.

"You guys have alone time right?" Jade started decapitating a piece of sushi with her fork.

"Yep! We watch movies." I nodded happily.

Movie nights are nice. Peaceful.

"Cat. You know what I mean?" She asked, her focus still mainly on the sushi. The rice was now crumbling into little piles on her plate.

"Not really..." I shook my head and sighed.

What is it that keeps them together.

I popped a piece of sushi in my mouth.

"Cat...sex." She sighed, "If there's tension between you two, then you need a release."

I let the sushi fall out my mouth and drop back on my plate.

Thanks Jadey, you ruined my appetite.

"Are you sure that's not just an excuse you and Becky made up so you could sleep together?"' I suggested.

"Cat, it's healthy. It shows you trust each other, which you and Robbie. Do not. Well you don't trust him."

"Well I'm sorry!" I snapped, "Sometimes I get feelings and I don't know what to do...and then they just bubble up and EXPLODE!" I slammed my hand down, squishing the sushi into the plate.

"Just fuck Shapiro." Jade snapped, "And stop whining on about him."

I slammed my hands over my ears, "It's disgusting and dirty and I'm not doing it!"

. . .

(The next morning)

Hmmm...wait. Did I-?

Did we-?

Me and Robbie-?

Please let it be a dream...because if it wasn't...then I just woke up from the most awkward night of my life.

Neither of us knew what to do...Robbie was nervous...so was I.

And it was WEIRD.

B-but I just wanted to try and keep him.

I suddenly rolled over and came face to face with Robbie, whose I eyes were half open.

"AHHH!" I screamed and fell out the bed, pulling the blankets with me.

His eyes snapped open fully, "Cat?" He whispered.

I looked up at him, hiding myself with the blanket.

Damn this is happening.

This is real...and very very awkward.

(A/N)- Probably the stupidest advice Jade could give to two people who loved each other but were falling apart. Awkward.


	11. This Is It

(A/N) So this chapter starts of before any of what we can only describe as cabbie...getting it on happened, so, it's when Cat has left Nozu's after talking to Jade.

Robbie POV

It's nice to catch up with Ryan.

He's still here, I think he wants to see Cat or something.

The front door suddenly opened and Cat slowly shuffled in, "Hi!" She said, sounding exuberant the minute she realised Ryan was here.

"Robbie's she hot!" He announced excitedly.

Surprisingly he still hasn't got a girl friend.

Cat giggled nervously, "Hi?"

"Hey Kit Kat." I got up, "This i-"

"I'm Ryan." He grinned, "The Robster's good ol' buddy."

"From my old school." I added, giving Cat a hug.

"Robster?" She whispered and then giggled.

"It's his nick name for me..." I trailed off.

"Aww very cute." She smiled, looking slightly nervous.

"You okay?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

She nodded and blushed and turned away from me.

Okay...she's acting weird...

"Rob I better go..." Ryan interrupted suddenly, looking out of place.

"Umm sure. How'd you get here?"

"Drove." He answered bluntly, "Oh and Cat?"

She squeaked, "Uh huh?"

"If you have any single hot friends then I-"

"You're gonna go. " I interrupted, "Bye Ryan."

"See you Robster." He smirked, closing the door.

"Huh..." Cat sighed heavily.

Wait..."Audition!" I suddenly remembered, "Did you get the part?"

"Audition?" She repeated, looking cloudy, "...oh right! I think it went ok but I don't know yet..." She padded past me and flopped onto the sofa.

Something's up.

"Are you okay?" I sat beside her.

She gulped and nodded, "Yep...just thinking about something Jade said at Nozu's..." She went a furious red and looked down at her lap.

It was something about me.

It must have been, why else would she be blocking me out?

"Do I get to know what she said?" I asked hopefully, not expecting an answer.

"I asked Jade how she and Beck stay together when they argue so much." She blurted out.

That's it?

"Cat, we both know there are problems. There's nothing wrong with asking for hel-"

"Jade said if I slept with you then we'd be closer and there'd be more trust." She made whimpering noise and her head in her hands.

WHAT?

"Whoa. Look Cat n-" I started before she cut me off.

"But what if Jade's right?" she whispered, "She's still with Beck..."

"But that's them. That's Beck and Jade." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Robbie...I-I'll try anthing right now...I don't w-want to break up!" she wailed and started crying.

Great.

"Cat...no okay? I never done this, I'm not-"

Cat sniffed, "What are we going to do then Robbie? Everything is horrible. Everything!"

I sighed.

Cat leapt up and gave me a forceful kiss, "Robbie please..."

"This isn't how most people-"

She kissed me again.

Harder and more persistently.

"Robbie." she put her head against my chest.

I sighed, "O-okay..." I stammered as she grabbed my hand.

. . .

(The next morning)

I'm in bed with Cat.

This is happening, okay...keep calm.

I think Cat's asleep, she's got her back to me and she isn't moving.

What do I do?

I'm staring at her back.

Her BARE back.

I slowly lifted the covers...oh god I'm naked.

I didn't looked over at Cat, but I'm pretty sure she is too.

My clothes are over by the door along with hers.

I forgot we left them there.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

This wasn't how I imagined I'd lose my virginity.

As some sort of way to stay with Cat.

Now I think about it, this is Jade's fault. Putting the idea in Cat's mind.

And the hope.

I rolled back and looked at Cat again whose breathing had suddenly sped up.

I think she's awake.

She suddenly shifted and made a gaspy noise.

Yep. She's awake.

And this horrible mess is dawning on her.

I suddenly felt her knee hit my waist as she rolled over.

I instinctively half-closed my eyes so she didn't know I'd been watching her sleep.

Her eyes snapped onto me.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and scrambled away from me and fell with a thud on the floor. Half the blanket went with her.

"C-cat?" I whispered.

She didn't reply and held the blanket to her frame.

"Say something." I whispered again, my voice sounding funny.

"Hi." she croaked, refusing to meet my eye.

I gulped.

Where do we go from here?

Well it's Saturday.

Which either means a whole awkward day together.

Or avoid Cat the whole weekend.

I don't which option to go for.

"Oh god..." Cat mumbled, "This a dream."

More like a nightmare.

"This is real." I replied sharply, sitting up...hey.

There's little nail-shaped marks dotted on my shoulders.

Cat's nails.

"Okay...hi." she whimpered.

"Hi again." I buried my face in my pillow.

Cat must have taken the opportunity to grab her clothes whilst I was looking because when I lifted my head back u she was gone.

Where-?

Well my cothes are now where she was sleeping.

That was nice of her.

I slowly got up and changed.

Is she still here?

"Cat?" I called out, coming out of the bedroom.

She suddenly appeared from the bathroom and gave me a tiny wave before ducking into the kitchen area without saying anything.

I sighed.

What to say?

What can you say?

"Cat-"

I started, walking up to her.

"This isn't working." she blurteed out quickly.

"Cat...what?" I whispered.

"It's not working Robbie."

"You want to break up." I said quietly.

"Robbie..." she squeaked and then started crying.

I went to hug her and then stopped.

This is so unfair.

Everything screwed up somewhere down the line.

"For me this was like a test, I thought...if we..." she trailed off and hugged me.

"So...this is it?" I asked bluntly.

I felt her nod into my shirt, "I...need to go." she suddenly darted away from me.

Then there was the sound of the front door slamming.

She's gone.

That has to be the worst break up ever.

Before I even knew what was happening I realised I was crying.

I didn't even try to stop.

I think I'll just go back to bed...

(A/N)- They broke up...


	12. Tattooed Heart

**Cat POV**

I need Robbie-

No you don't.

Yes I do.

My own mind is arguing with me, what half is congratulating me and the other half hates me.

I agree with the half that hates me.

I don't want to think about Robbie right now.

I don't want to think about the break up.

I especially don't want to think about JADE.

Tonight I'm just going to turn my mind off and not think.

I need to do something stupid…which is why I'm standing inside the tattoo parlour.

It's something I wouldn't usually do, and it's a distraction.

Plus as I said, I turned off my thinking for the night.

The guy just came back out, I have to go sit in the chair…there's a girl already sitting in the chair next to mine with another girl tattooing something around her wrist.

What tattoo do I want?

Something small.

Another guy came up to me.

Oh my gosh! He's cute!

That makes things a little better.

"Hey, what are you having done?" he asked gruffly, looking me up and down.

Oh no introduction or anything then. Wish I had one of the others, they look friendlier. Cute boy or not.

"Umm…I'm not sure…something small…on my ankle, can you just choose?" I squeaked.

He shrugged, "Sure."

"Does this hurt?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Like hell."

"Oh…" I closed my eyes for a moment.

I know the door's open; I could leap up and make a run for it.

I'm such a chicken…

"You'll be quick?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'll try." He crouched down next to my foot with the needle thingy in his hand that has all the ink in.

"Wait have you starte-OW!" I yelped.

He held my foot steady with his hand, "Just think about something else…"

"Oh god…oh my god…this hurts…" I muttered, "So umm…how old are you?" I asked desperately.

"Old enough to impress your Dad, not old enough to be your Dad." He suddenly stopped and shot me a dazzling smile.

Is he HITTING on me?

I smiled back uncomfortably, he started up again.

"Hey, half way done." He mumbled.

OW!

I bit down on my lip.

This was such a mistake.

. . .

I haven't actually looked at the tattoo yet…I mean that guy was hitting on me.

He could have put anything on my foot.

He slipped me his number on my way out.

I threw it in the bin when I got round the corner.

I had to call Andre to come and get me.

Beck might come with Jade.

Jade is not an option, same goes for Robbie.

And Tori can't drive.

I'm texted her to ask if I could sleepover though, I'm not going back to Robbie's today.

I don't when I'm going back.

I can't avoid him forever, I need my stuff back, plus we're two people in a group of six close friends.

Seeing each other is unavoidable.

I don't know what I'm going to do with myself for the rest of the day.

Mope at Tori's…no.

No moping, get up and do something instead.

Maybe I could go shopping, Tori mentioned it, I haven't told her me and Robbie broke up.

But she's probably guessed.

There's Andre's car.

Please don't tell me he brought his Grandma…thank god.

He's the only one in the car.

"Hey Lil' Red." He smiled, pulling up beside me.

"Thanks for coming to get me…" I scuffed my foot on the pavement.

"No prob, why are you here anyway?" he asked, looking mystified.

I shrugged as I climbed in the car, "Oh you know…just…getting a tattoo…"

"WHAT?" André screeched suddenly, turning to face me, "Why?"

"I felt like doing something stupid…so it seemed appropriate…" I shrugged again.

"Did something happen with you and Rob?" he asked softly, still looking shocked.

I suddenly started feeling chocked up.

Don't cry now…

"I broke up with himmm!" I wailed, grabbing Andre's shirt and hugging him.

"Wait…Lil' Red…Cat…why?"

"I don't know! It just came out!" I practically screamed, "Why am I STUPID?"

"Hey…calm down…I can't believe…" he trailed off, "I'm not great at this stuff…I'll drive you to Tori's."

"No-one's meant to be good at this stuff." I sniffed, "You just deal with it."

. . .

"A TATTOO?" Tori shrieked, staring at me, "WHERE?"

"Tor…maybe you should calm down…" I said quietly.

She's freaking out even worse than Andre.

"On my foot…I haven't seen it yet, I wasn't sure what to get so I asked the guy to do whatever he felt like…" I whispered.

Tori immediately grabbed my legs and pulled off my socks.

"HEY! Get off me!" I yelled.

Tori grabbed one of my feet and then made a frustrated noise, "It's not on here…"

"I have two feet Tori." I snapped, "Everyone does…apart from Jade's grandpa…"

"Cat focus!"

I shook my head, "Sorry…can you see it?"

"Yeah, it's a heart."

"Oh…ok." I shrugged.

"What that's it?"

I looked at my foot myself.

"Tori, you know why I got a tattoo?" I whispered suddenly.

"Why?" She looked confused.

"I broke up with Robbie…" I let out a deep shuddering breath.

"W-what? But you've spent all this time trying to keep him…why?" she answered weakly, looking shocked.

I started crying, "I don't knowwww!"

"Cat…calm down…" Tori soothed, "Okay…wow…you guys broke up…"

"Stop talking about it!" I snapped, "Stop talking about Robbie!"

"Sorry." She muttered, "You want some coco?"

I slowly nodded, pulling my feet up onto the sofa, "Yes please…"

She got up and gave me a pat on the shoulder before going through to the kitchen area to make me a coco.

I looked down at the tattoo on my foot again and sighed.

Why does everything good in my life screw up?

Why can't I just not mess things up for ONCE?

I looked down at the small heart on my foot.

I ran my thumb over it.

As if I need this tattoo.

See what you make me do Robbie?

Really stupid things.

My actual heart is tattooed…Robbie's name.

Everywhere.

I can't stop loving him.

I can remove this tattoo…I ran my thumb over my foot again.

But it's going to cost more to remove Robbie from my heart.


	13. Let It Out

**Robbie POV**

"Gabriella start again! Feel the character you're playing!" Sikowitz screamed.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cat hunched up on her chair by the window looking miserable.

Gabi sighed, "So we're deadly enemies and at the same time in love? How do you come up with this stuff?"

Sikowitz shrugged, "Controversy is good! Jade, get up here!" he ordered, beckoning to her.

I turned a bit to look at Jade who was sitting next to Cat; I tried not to look at her.

Jade narrowed her eyes, "I'm comfy here."

"Ah Jadelynn, your bitterness is like a grapefruit that's gone off."

"Charming." Jade snorted, slowly getting up.

Gabriella sighed and jumped off the stage.

"Miss West please show us all how it's done." Sikowitz sighed, sipping at a coconut.

Jade nodded, looking distant, her gaze resting on Cat for a moment then back at me.

Jade groaned, "Fine."

I walked off the stage to start the scene again.

I slowly walked back onto the stage.

"Shapiro…I've been waiting for you…" Jade hissed suddenly, grabbing me by the shoulders and slamming me against the wall.

"West…" I spat back at her.

Time to get some answers.

"Why did you say that to her?" I snarled.

"I don't know what you mean." A flask of confusion crossed her face.

"You know what I mean." I said icily, "Why did you say it?"

"Back off I was trying to help." she gave me a shove.

"Well it didn't help. Did it? You screwed us up!" I yelled.

"You two were screwed up a long time before I stepped in, I think it was a good thing you two broke up, all you did was make Cat more and more UNHAPPY!" Jade yelled.

"Right stop." Sikowitz interrupted, "This class is not to be used as a way to solve your personal issues. Both of you sit down."

"I didn't make her unhappy, if she wasn't so damn paranoid and you didn't go putting stupid thought into her head we'd still be together." I glared at her, not sitting down and ignoring Sikowitz.

"Why don't you ask her then?" she flashed back, "Ask Cat if you two would still be together, she's the one that dumped you."

"So? Only cause there was so much pressure after what happened."

"No-one made you do it, it was your choice to, it's not like I forced you towards each other, she asked why me and Beck-"

"Sit DOWN, both of you!" Sikowitz yelled, stamping his foot like a toddler does in a temper tantrum.

"No! He-"

"Shut up." Cat said quietly, "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Both of you, I don't want to hear this. No-one does, stop fighting."

I glanced at her and back away from Jade and sat down beside Gabriella.

"You sure I'm the reason you two split?" Jade challenged, looking at Gabriella before padding back to her previous seat.

Cat moved her legs onto it so she could sit down, "No."

I half-expected her to rip Cat's head off.

Instead she obeyed and took a seat next to Beck instead.

Cat…I need to say sorry after this lesson…no I have to stay away from her.

We've broken up.

We both have to face facts.

Me missing her all the time doesn't help anything.

Beck and some other girl got up to do a scene and I sunk into my chair.

I felt Gabi suddenly pat my arm, looking sympathetic.

I gave her a small smile before closing my eyes and wishing to the ground to swallow me whole.

. . .

"What was that?" I heard Cat shriek from round the corner.

I crept over and stayed behind the lockers so I could listen.

"You guys can't just blame all your problems on me!"

"I'm not! Neither of us are! But what YOU said made things a million, squillion time's worse! You big meanie!" then there was the sound of Cat beginning to cry.

I can't tell you how much I want to go over there and hug her.

But I won't.

I'm meant to be in class right now.

So are Jade and Cat, that's where everyone else is.

"Cat, I said that's what me and Beck did, every couple is different, you guys obviously needed to take more time to get to know each other before you took that step…and I'm sorry, okay?"

"I do know him!" Cat wailed, "Better than any of us! This is so stupid Jade, I'm the one who wanted to keep hold of him, yet I'm the one who listened to you, I'm the one who dumped him!"

What?

I care too.

Doesn't she think I worried about losing her? Every time a guy would come up and flirt with her?

Doesn't she think I got jealous?

We didn't even say half the things we wanted to say.

I didn't say the stuff I wanted to say.

She dumped me…but I'm doing it properly.

I appeared from round the corner.

"You know what Caterina Valentine?" I called out making her jump, "I don't believe what you're saying! You don't think all those different guys made me jealous? Because it did! And it hurt when you were oblivious to that! It's not all one way. I'm not a cheater, you say you know me. But do you REALLY Cat? Are you one hundred percent sure? Well you don't. Because anyone who did know me or had a speck of human decency would know that any good guy hurts when the girl he loves takes his virginity say some stupid sentence about it not working and then just runs away? IT'S NOT OK! You can only have your first time once Cat, you've already had it! With that other guy who you barely even liked, but you were just trying to please him! You took my first time Cat and it was horrible and awkward and then we broke up! It wasn't even a proper breakup, I didn't even get to say it any of the stuff I want to say but I'm saying it now Cat! I'M SAYING IT NOW!" I yelled and then stopped.

Then Jade said something stupid which made me snap.

"Wow. You said all that without breathing. You really are a freak." Jade said snidely.

I lunged at her, "Sometimes…sometimes I really HATE you!"

"Robbie! Get off her!" Cat said furiously, battering my side with her fists.

"You know what Cat? That doesn't even hurt." I snarled, picking Jade up and then dropping her on the floor.

Jade let out a squeak and scrambled back up, ready to kill me but Cat grabbed wrist.

I held out my arm to Cat, "Go on. Break a bone. I dare you."

She looked frightened, "Robbie…please…why are you doing this?" she whispered, tear welling up all over again.

"You broke me Cat. Congratulations." I said flatly.

"Robbie stop it. Please, you're scaring me." She whimpered.

Jade suddenly bit me.

"YOU-" I started before someone suddenly punched me in the jaw.

Jade-Cat.

"That hard enough for you?" she growled.

I instinctively curled my hands into fists.

I can't hit her.

I'm not doing that, not to Cat.

No way.

I slowly put my hand to my face, saying nothing.

Cat was looking into my eyes, looking frightened but not looking away.

Jade suddenly flew at me, "No-one…I repeat no-one touches me? Understand?" She threatened.

I shoved her off me.

She stood steadily, not even stumbling this time.

She gave me a slap, her nails clawing at my face and then suddenly wrestled me to the ground and started punching me.

I slapped her, trying to get her off whilst Cat was making quiet whimpering sounds, looking anguished.

"GET OFF HER!" A new voice roared.

Oh Beck, come join the party.

I'm angry and hurt to the point I don't care anymore.

He dragged me off of Jade who immediately leapt up.

"His nose is bleeding." Cat squeaked, looking uncertain of whether to help me or not.

"It's okay sweetie…what happened?" Beck soothed, helping Jade up and holding her close to him.

"Jade said something to Robbie and then they started fighting." She whispered.

"Did Robbie hit my girlfriend?" he hissed, looking angry.

"I punched him in the face and Jade punched him loads so don't do anything Beck…please don't."

"Keep your hands off of Jade." Beck gave me a rough shove, "Understand?"

Neither me or Jade said anything.

"We're all meant to be friends!" Cat squeaked, "This isn't how friends act."

"I don't see any friends here." I replied coldly.

Do I care about Cat?

Deeply.

Do I love her?

Yes. Too much.

But…she's not my friend…she's always been more than that, and if she's not that then she's nothing at all.

I'm feeling numb right now.

Numb from the breakup and from the fact I just got my face punched in and blood is streaming out my nose.

Jade inspected an angry red mark on her arm.

Beck let out a low noise and suddenly turned on, grabbing me neck.

"Be-" I squeaked out before he started shaking me.

"Get off!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Damn. A teacher's voice.

Beck dropped me on the floor.

. . .

It was a teacher's voice.

We all were taken to get our wounds cleaned up.

And now me and Beck have been excluded for the week.

Not Jade.

Let me repeat that.

NOT JADE.

Because apparently everyone's side of the story, including mine, painting me as violent and apparently I lashed out for little to no reason.

But none of us mentioned the sex thing.

Or the fact me and Cat broke up.

Maybe one of us should of, and then I wouldn't be stuck here doing all this extra online work.

School almost done now.

My face is sore where Cat punched me.

Damn she hits hard.

She just got a warning though.

Not exclusion, though I'm relieved because that would mean we'd be stuck here together for a week.

I don't know if she's staying here or not.

I can't tell her that she can't stay here, because that would basically make her homeless.

Just have to be careful around her.

She'll probably be back in the next half hour, unless there's a rehearsal.

Damn rehearsal…despite everything, they let me keep my part.

And let Cat keep hers.

She got the part of the guardian angels best friend.

We would have lost them but it's too late to find any replacements and we know all our lines now.

"_Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then, I breath it in, to let it go…"_

That's Tori's song.

"Hey Tor…"

"Hey, Cat doesn't want to be round you right now to put it bluntly." She said, sounding almost sympathetic.

"The feeling is mutual." I sighed, "Tell her I'm not going to kick her out or anything, she's still got a home. I'm not heartless."

"No need, it's on speaker." She replied swiftly, "She going to sleep over here tonight at be back at your probably tommor-"

There was suddenly a mumble in the back ground.

"The end of the week." Tori corrected herself, "And despite everything…well done for landing one on Jade." I could almost hear a smile in her voice.

"Thanks…not something I particularly proud of but thanks Tor...bye Tori…bye…Cat."

I hung up and chucked my phone to the other end of the sofa.

Looks like I'll be on my own for a bit then.

A thought suddenly hit me.

Cat's diary…it's still here…no.

I can't read it…just the last entry…she was writing in it the day before her break up.

I have to know what was going through her head.

. . .

I sat on the bed with Cat's diary in my lap.

It wasn't that hard to find, she'd left it on the dresser.

She used to hide it before we started dating, once we did she just left it hanging around, knowing I'd respect her privacy.

I still am…I just…have to know.

It's inevitable, I HAVE to know what she's put about me in that last entry.

I took a breath a flipped through the pages til I found the final entry.

There's some writing, illustrated with a little picture of me and her and in the middle Gabriella with devil horns.

Here goes…

_Dear Diary._

_I'm so confused, me and Robbie…nothing's working with us…it's all horrible and I hate it._

_I think he's going to break up with me, and I don't like that thought._

_I'm going to need help. I know it's stupid but I feel like Gabriella life the fire that burns the match…if you know what I mean. We just needed a trigger for everything to crumble and break down and Gabi's the trigger. What I hate most about her is that she's nice_, _so much nicer to Robbie than I am._ _When I secretly loved him…we could just get on…it's not working how it used to and I hate it. I just_ _want a way out._

_Please help me._

_Unhappy and confused Cat._

It hurt to read that much more than I thought it would.

I wish she'd shared some of these feelings.

I heard music coming from the other room.

Beck's ring tone.

He's already called three times, yelling at me, asking why the hell I attacked Jade and what was wrong with me.

Beck doesn't lose his cool that often, so when he does…he REALLY does.

He just blows up in your face.

I put Cat's diary back where it was.

God I feel guilty for reading that.

But I needed to know, and if you were me, I know you'd be tempted.

I ignored Beck's call and buried myself in homework and just zoned out.

Well damn…my nose is bleeding again.


	14. Hurricane Cabbie

Robbie POV

Cat will be here any moment.

God, I can't say how much I don't want her to stay here.

If it wasn't for my moral then Cat and all her stupid stuff would be thrown out the window.

(Flashback)

"It's not a stupid idea!" I heard her yell, " I would live if I jumped out the window! I'd land in a truck full of lasagne like Garfield did!"

(End of Flashback)

Cat stay OUT of my head.

Before I-

I heard a quiet knock at the door.

Probably Cat. She better not have Jade with her as back up.

Jade's definitely going out of the window.

I slowly trudged over and opened the door.

Yes it's Cat...looking very dead. Her hair's all limp and she wearing drab clothes like she did when she thought Mona Patterson was dead.

She nearly DID die after what happened with the scented candle.

"Hi..." She started, her voice sounding rough and husky like she had a sore throat.

"Hey...welcome home." I muttered, saying home almost inaudibly.

She nodded and looked down at her feet, "Thanks." She said curtly and then went back to being silent and solemn.

I walked back in, "The door's open for a reason. Are you in or out? You're losing all the heat with the door still open" I commented coldly.

She shuffled in and nudged the door closed, "Sorry." She scuffed her foot on the floor.

"Sorry for what Cat? Because there are a lot of things that you could be a apologising for right now." I snapped.

"Punching you. Sorry." She whispered, looking like she was about to start crying.

I didn't reply for a moment.

"What are you doing today?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Why is it so essential that you know?" I glared at her.

"I'm your friend Robbie, I was just-"

I cut her off with a sneer, "Friend? We're aren't friends Cat. We've never been friends, you know that. We've always been more, y-you...you are not my friend."

"Robbie don't..." Her voice shook, "We can be friends." She said firmly, shaking all the upset out of her voice.

"To be friends you have to want to be friends with someone." I stated simply with a slight edge to my voice, "If it's that important you then I'll tell you. I'm going round to Gabi's to rehearse some lines. That okay with you?" I asked sarcastically.

She took a step backwards, "There's no in between for you is there Robbie? You either love me or hate me. And I don't know which I prefer, when we love each other, we hurt each other. And when you hate me..." Her voice went all squeaky, "...you scare me Robbie."

I ignored what she said, "As apparently we're friends now, maybe you can tell me what you're doing today?"

She took in my tone, "How's it anything to do with you?"

"It's not...I was just wondering of you were planning to bring a guy over, have sex and then ditch him. If that's the case then I should let you break his heart in private."

"Take that back Robbie." Her voice suddenly got dangerously low, "Take that back before I break your face."

"No Cat." I folded my arms, "I think it should be left there out in the open."

"That's not how it happened with us and you know it!" She howled.

"Cat I was a virgin before that! The girl I love and slept with me and ran because it didn't feel natural, In what world doesn't that seem awful?"

"Because we both knew it was already over Robbie, it was a final attempt to get us back and I couldn't handle it!" She wailed, looking distraught.

"Why bother trying to save a house that already been demolished?" I replied flatly.

"Stop it. Stop it now. You know what you're problem is? You don't get your own way, so you keep it all in, then you wait till the next person messes up and you EXPLODE! That's the issue Robbie, you don't know how to cope with feelings!"

"That's rich coming from little Miss Have-sex-with-Robbie-to-mess-with-his-head. You aren't perfect either Cat! You have too many feelings, we were having some issues. So you multiply them and take out your anger on a girl you barely know. Not to mention your trust issues." I fired back.

"I know I have trust issues, everyone knows it. But you know that's not my fault. Or maybe you don't. Maybe you don't know me at all."

"Well maybe I don't WANT a girl who I don't staying with me!" I raised my voice.

Prepare for a storm, Hurricane Cabbie is coming to town.

"Maybe I don't want to stay here with you! I don't want anything you have to give!" She yelled, suddenly losing it.

"Well clear OFF because I don't WANT you here!"

"I don't want anything from you...so let's see..." Cat marched over to the table where the pink roses I gave her are, the night before we broke up.

She yanked them out of the vase and sent it with a smash onto the floor, "TAKE YOUR STUPID ROSES!" She yelled, throwing in my face and then storming through to my room, kicking the door and leaving it open as she went in.

I stalked after her, "Maybe I was right the first time. You are a nut job." I snarled angrily.

She made a low moaning strangling noise I'd never heard before and then...

...Hurricane Cabbie is here.

"DON'T YOU EVER EVER EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She yelled, punching me in the jaw, "I TAKE BACK MY APOLOGY FROM EARLIER BECAUSE I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL, YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU GET AND I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL ROBBIE."

"GUESS I'LL BE SEEING YOU THERE THEN WON'T I?" I gave her a rough shove and she staggered backwards a few paces before tearing through my room.

She grabbed a picture I had of her and me and chucked it straight at me.

I caught it easily and through it on the bed, "Stop being stupid."

"Stupid...STUPID?" She grabbed her diary from the dresser and then suddenly froze, "...this page has a smudge on it..that wasn't...y-you...you read it." She said quietly.

"Only the last entry, I wanted to know what was going through your head when you broke up with me." I defended.

She didn't seem to hear me, "YOU SORRY LITTLE BASTARD! YOU READ IT...Y-YOU...I TRUSTED..." Her breathing had gone all shuddery.

I'm too angry and confused to even feel guilty right now.

"Right...so that means...this can go." She ripped a page out of her diary and then proceeded to rip out at least twenty more sheet, each covered in detailed drawing of me and her.

Hopes...dreams...of me.

"Cat...no...not your drawings. You'll regret it and you'll hate yourself for it. STOP." I ordered.

She slowly looked into my eyes, "These are just the pages that have no value to me. Why keep something when you just want to remove it from your life?" She looked at me with hollow eyes and dropped her diary on the bed, "Hey...let's give you a friend, in the club of people who I gate and who broke my heart."

She flicked to the front.

Her dad's drawings...I can't let her do that.

"No. Stop it. " I tried to snatch her diary away from her.

She ripped them put, all three pages in one go.

She showed me her Dad's drawings once before.

She was so proud of them.

They were like her own personal treasures.

I snatched them away before she could rip them up.

She dropped the diary at my feet, "You might as well read the rest. You've already read one page and hurt me Robbie. Why not go the final hurdle?"

"...I-"

"It wasn't an offer, I'm telling you to. Go on read it. Every last page. Think of it as a souvenir." She looked at me emotionlessly.

I didn't reply.

She turned to the corner whee all her stuff was kept and pulled out a small giraffe, "Mister Robert. He's yours. He was a gift from you so I don't want anything to do with him." She shoved him into my hands, yet I saw the want in her eyes. How much she wanted to snatch him back.

"Cat, he's yours."

Her fingers twitched for a moment and then she shook her head, "I don't want anything to do with you. Take him. Keep him. Burn him. Rip him up. Give him to Gabriella and then take her to a party and kiss her under some mistletoe. I'm past the point of caring."

I looked down at the giraffe in my hands.

I looked back up to find Cat holding something like it was the most precious thing on Earth.

It's the picture she drew, the one that fell out her diary that day. The same day she kissed me for the first time.

"I rip this. It shows we're gone for good. This time you won't be able to tape it back up. Not even superglue or a lot of candy can mend us now." She said a small voice.

I gave a small smile to the candy suggestion.

"This is what triggered us Robbie. You finding this...is what spurred me on to kiss you. But I'm saying goodbye to everything now. Goodbye to us. Forever." The tears are flowing freely.

From both of us.

She tore it once and then handed it to me with her head in her hands.

This is it.

Our breakup.

The proper one, even though we were long gone.

I ripped it a second time.

Cat snatched it back and then shredded it to bits before abruptly standing up, "I changed my mind. You're right. It's best if we're not friends. I don't think I can be friends with anyone I have strong feelings that are a mixture of hate, love and confusion. It can't be done."

I didn't move from my seat on the bed.

I didn't even realise she'd gone till the front door had clicked shut.

Hurricane Cabbie had subsided.

And like every other hurricane you get...

...it left one hell of a mess to clean up.


	15. Where We Said I Love You

Cat POV

"Are you going to eat that or not?"

I sighed, "Just have it Tori, I'm not hungry right now."

"Would it be our very own Robbie Shapiro that is occupying your attention?" she said with a smirk.

"I wish it wasn't." I put my head in my hands.

"I'm not following you." Tori replied, looking confused and eagerly pulling my pot of fruit salad in front of her.

"You wouldn't understand, you haven't met anyone like him…my relationship with him at the moment is unlike anyone else's." I grabbed a stone from off the ground and threw it down back on the ground.

"Everyone's relationship is like that. That's why giving relationship advice to people when you know they are very different from you and your boyfriend is not a good idea." Tori pointed out, looking at the fruit happily.

"You found out what Jade said to me when I asked for advice?" I squeaked, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

I don't really want people knowing what I and Robbie did the night before we broke up.

Private time is private for a reason.

She shook her head, "Beck. He didn't tell me what Jade said. It's up to you if you tell me or not apparently."

"Can we change the subject?" I let my head fall from my hands and onto the table.

"Okay fine. Why were you at school so early?" Tori asked brightly, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"W-what?" I looked at her innocently.

"My Dad got called in early on Sunday and he saw you where we eat lunch on his way past the school. I know you like Hollywood Arts but isn't getting here a day early a bit excessive?"

"Oh look! There's a thing!" I pointed in a random direction and charged away from her and disappeared behind the bins before she could catch sight of me.

I sat down in between the bins and let out a sigh.

Why am I so messed up?

Everything's messed up.

Why can't I just feel one thing at a time? That would make everything so much easier.

I can't deal with this hate and love thing…I don't want to say it…but it's more hate than love.

It was balanced, but when…he called me a head case, it unbalanced the scale.

And I wouldn't be lying if I said I'd be happy if I never saw him again.

That would make everything easier.

I looked around and where I was.

It suddenly dawned on me.

We kissed here.

Damn it, out of all the places to go.

(Flashback)

"D-did you like it?" I stammered.

I worked so hard on that song.

It was for you Robbie, all for you.

I'm completely yours.

I gulped down some water and eagerly waited for his reply, biting down on my lip ever so slightly.

He blushed a little, "It was amazing…no let me re-phrase that, you were amazing." He gave me a shy look, his eyes darting up to meet mine then dropping back down to his shoes.

"I chose it for you." I murmured after a shuddery breath.

Ow, I blew my throat out.

It feels raw.

"Did you hurt your throat?" he asked, immediately looking adorably anxious.

"I'm not used to going that high." I admitted, feeling a little foolish.

It's not the perfect performance if I can't hit those high notes right.

And I wanted it to be perfect…

"Well…" he smiled warmly at me, "…you pulled it off, you sounded incredible."

I gave him a thrilled look, "You think so?"

"Everyone thought so." He replied simply.

I smiled, "Yay. Hey, want to know what Tori gave me?" I asked, feeling pretty excited.

I can't stand just being here, wanting to kiss him and not being able to do anything about it.

Thank you Tori.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Wait, not here...somewhere less crowded", I looked around for somewhere that would give us more privacy and ended up pulling him behind the bins.

He wrinkled his nose, his eyes twinkling, "Lovely."

"It's the only place where people can't see." I reasoned with him, ready to pull out what Tori had given me.

"What did she give you drugs or something?" he wondered out loud in a teasing tone.

I playfully whacked his arm, "No idiot...this..." I brought this mistletoe out of my pocket, blushing madly.

"Mistletoe..." He spoke quietly.

"Mistletoe." I echoed softly, taking an unsteady step towards him.

"Is Miss Valentine hoping for a kiss?" he joked, clearly looking nervous as he discreetly wrapped his arm round my waist, clearly hoping I wouldn't notice and then slowly pulled me closer to him.

"I...wouldn't stop you." I stared at his neck rather than his face, uncertain of what to say.

One wrong move and I could lose him.

He brought his hand up to cup my chin.

My eyes flickered up to his and slowly blinked.

He bent his neck down to meld our lips together. He kissed me gently, not letting his hands roam from my hips and I appreciated that.

Though despite that, I wanted more.

He broke it off just a couple of seconds later.

I pouted at him, "That wasn't a proper kiss!" I complained, because I wasn't really sure how else to ask him to kiss me again.

I linked my arms around his neck and kissed him roughly before he could stop me.

And when I started…I had to force myself to pull away.

I put my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, "You have no idea how long I've waited for that." I whispered shyly.

He smirked, "Ditto."

"I love you…" I blurted out suddenly.

(End of flashback)

I love you.

I said that to him…when I was standing right…here.

I shuffled to around the spot we stood at the Christmas party.

I closed my eyes; trying to picture I was there.

It was like Robbie was there too, standing with his arms around me.

Holding me.

Kissing me.

Saying that he loved me too.

I slowly opened my eyes and jumped.

Robbie, standing a little way off, staring at me.

"What did you do? Fall asleep?" he asked hoarsely, there was no sign of humour in his voice.

Or in his eyes.

I used to be able to read what he was feeling by looking at his eyes.

They're just…blank.

"What do you want? Get away from me." I whispered.

"Believe me, I don't want to be here with you. I just want you to take this." He roughly shoved a book into my hands.

My diary…

"I can't have it at my place, it's too tempting to read."

"I said read it Robbie. Listen to me. For once. Read it." I snapped, throwing it back at him.

"Why? Why do you want me to?" he sounded weary.

Weary of everything.

Weary of me.

"Have a look in my head, look through my eyes, step into my shoes. Try and understand ME. I'm not ditzy, I'm not bubbly! Not always, I have other sides Robbie! I want you to know that, seeing as you know that hate side of me, why not meet the side that hurts?" I spat. "You already read one entry so I don't give a stuff anymore!" I stalked off.

Leaving Robbie standing with my diary in his hands.


	16. Polar Opposite

**Robbie POV**

"Abby? W-where am I?" I stammered out, I think I've pretty much nailed this character.

Cat bit her lip, "Ethan…this is purgatory. You're waiting…it's like a trial."

"P-purgatory?"

"You died. Remember? You're as dead as a dodo. Limp as a fish out of water. Think, right now, somewhere, your body is rotting away in the ground."

"Thanks Abby, you're as comforting as ever."

She shrugged, "Well, it's pretty bad for you, being buried underground, but on the other hand, it's party time for all the little worms and bugs down there." She grinned, "Death is pretty much like life."

"Apart from…I'm dead. That's the whole point, that's pretty much the separation between life and death. The death. The end." I sighed.

"You're the one who landed yourself here, no-one forced your head into the noose, and it was you're doing." She shrugged, "Hey, at least you didn't die of influenza; I spent my last moments, throwing up and being helped on and off toilet like a little baby. Plus I was coughing blood; you went out with a bang. Hanging yourself is definitely a trendy way to go." She laughed a little.

This Abby character Cat's playing…she's kind of weird, like she's a dead girl, just like Gabi's character.

Yet she's just so…unruffled by being dead.

It's like everyone in this play is just, not bothered about being dead, it's weird.

My character ends up killing himself so his spirit can join Gabriella's character…I forget her name…Orla, I think.

And Abbey's Orla's best friend. The idea is that you're a guardian angel as a way of proving yourself to get up to heaven. However, Ethan falls in love with Orla and ends up killing himself just to be with her.

We're doing final run-throughs now, the play's next week.

"It's your line." Cat said bluntly.

Oops.

"R-right…" I awkwardly ran one hand through my hair, "Where were we?"

"Abbey talking about how she died of influenza." She sighed, "Wake up Robbie, some of us actually care about this play."

"I do care! Sorry…right. Are you going to shut up so I can start?" I snapped back at her.

She didn't reply and waited for me to start.

"Doesn't being dead bother you?"

Cat folded her arms, "You don't seem all too bothered."

"This doesn't seem all too real." I replied.

"It'll get real. Trust me, you'll get an assignment to watch over until you've proved yourself enough to go up the stairs to be with the big man." She gestured to the ceiling.

"I'm an atheist." I snorted, "I don't believe in God."

"Well pretend you do because a rumour says they've got a Jacuzzi up the golden ladder." She winked.

I shook my head at her, chuckling slightly, "It's all just one big joke for you, huh? Anyway…where's Orla?"

That's slightly weird, Ethan falls in love, kills himself to be with the girl he falls for, and then forgets about her for a half a scene.

"There's naturally someone in charge here, she's going to be assigned a new person to watch over. This whole business of her being the sole reason of you killing yourself-"

"She didn't tell me to! What's the difference anyway, life and death? Other than being dead, this is just like being alive!"

"You falling for her lead to you making the decision to kill yourself. Here's hoping both of you make it to heaven Robbie- I mean…Ethan…ahhh…sorry." Cat mumbled, looking confused.

"Ok people, we'll wrap it up there!" Sikowitz called out, gesturing for us to stop.

"I blame you for that." Cat glared at me.

"For what?" I threw my hands up in the air, "It's not my fault you forgot your lines."

"You broke my concentration when you picked a fight with me!" she accused.

"I never picked a fight with you!"

"You're such a liar Robbie." She sniffed.

"Why are you so determined to find something to argue about?"

"Ugh…stop arguing!" A new voice called out from next to me.

"Hey Gabi, want to get coffee?" I suggested trying to find a reason to ditch Cat extremely quickly.

She nodded, "Sure. Bye Cat?" she looked at her hopefully.

Cat glared back at her, "Have fun with him." She snarled, "Or at least try to, considering he's an utter jerk you'd have more fun hanging out with a dog, they're only interested in licking their own hoo-ha."

"Wow thanks Cat..." I rolled my eyes, trying to avoid slapping her in the face.

She's getting to me, she knows it.

We both still have feelings left and she's trying to cover them up with hate.

And clearly it's not working as she changed tactics from the silent treatment to insulting me every five minutes.

Cat stalked over to Jade and Tori.

Gabi sighed, "Well. That was interesting."

"Coffee?" I suggested wearily.

She nodded, "Uh huh…you were serious? I thought that was a way to get away from Cat." She looked at me happily.

"Yeah…it was…" I nodded, "But I kinda wanna hang out with you anyway." I shrugged.

"The coffee it is." She beamed, casting a worried glance in Cat's direction.

"Yeah…" I muttered, catching Cat looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

I don't need Cat to have fun.

And I will prove that I don't need her to be happy.

. . .

Gabi stepped out of the car, looking slightly giddy, "You drive way too fast!" she complained, "We could have got pulled over!"

"Yeah…twenty miles an hour is soooo life threatening." I teased, "The limit was thirty…which, by the way, is the speed I would have been going at if you had stopped screaming."

She scuffed her foot on the ground, looking slightly embarrassed, "It wasn't screaming…it was squealing. There's a difference."

I snorted, "Sure. Sure there is."

She smacked my shoulder, "Are we going or not?"

I nodded, "You know…I was going to pay for your coffee…but you assaulted me so…" I teased.

"Shut up, you." She shook her head at me and started walking.

"Wait up!" I scrambled after her and held the door open.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I grinned and followed her through.

. . .

Gabi nibbled on the complimentary biscuit they always give you with your cup of coffee, "What are these things made of anyway?" she wondered.

"Well…since they're free…I could hazard a few guesses…"

She made a face, "They taste like plastic or something…kinda rubbery."

"Eh. Who knows?" I shrugged.

"Ok…enough friendly talk, you and Cat? What's going on? Spill." She took a quick sip of her coffee and looked at me eagerly.

"I'm not spilling." I shook my head at her.

"But…Robbiiieeeee." She whined.

"But nothing Gabi, seriously, why does everyone want to know about what's happening with me and Cat?" I complained.

"Because you both fit together so well and everyone is wondering why something so perfect can get spun on its head and get completely screwed up so quickly?"

"Why don't we talk about something else?" I suggested.

I felt her kick me under the table, "Why are you so adamant to avoid the topic?"

"Why are you so desperate to know our business?" I fired back at her.

"I'm your friend Robbie! And as your friend it's my duty to poked my nose into your business and pester you till your honest with me…not to mention honest yourself." She sighed.

"So you basically annoy the hell out of people for their benefit?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Only if the person is stubborn, is this case, you and Cat have problems and are both extremely stubborn and don't know how to deal with them." She pointed out.

"Fine. Cat didn't trust me. Or you for that matter." I said quietly.

"Oh and there's another thing! Why am I painted as the bad person in all of this? I've heard Cat talking to Jade about me, I heard her talking when you guys were still together." She sighed, "It's not fair…" she looked defeated.

"Well…Cat thought you seemed to express and interest in me…" I trailed off.

"You're a nice person Robbie. That's it, I want to be your friend. Okay?" she replied quickly.

I sighed, "I guess I can live with that."

She snorted, "Aren't you just charming?"

"You're like an even more sarcastic version of Jade with Tori's looks and Cat's wit, you're all three of my female friends rolled into one. Isn't that just a lovely coincidence?" I stared at the coffee in my cup.

"You're hardly friends with Cat, I'd say most onlookers would say you were more like mortal enemies." She pointed out.

"Mortal enemies who happened to be head over heels in love with each other." I muttered, "Isn't that a horrible plot twist?"

"Life puts you in difficult and awkward situations, it's the devil's way of saying he loves you." Gabi laughed.

"By ruining my life? Thank you Satan. Look, Gabi, can we change the subject? I don't know where I stand with Cat right now, okay?"

She sighed, "Kay…but you have to except the problems sometime Robbie, you can't just pretend you're not in love with Cat. Which you clearly are."

"It'll pass, right? So…let's go to the park or something…the rest of my coffees cold."

She shrugged, "Park." She nodded, "But we're not going near any duck ponds…"

"Aww…why not?" I pouted at her slightly.

She blushed, "They freak me out okay? They're so menacing." She shuddered, "They're little beady eyes…ugh…no ducks Robbie." She said firmly, getting up.

No ducks?  
Cat loves ducks…Gabi's scared of them…

Gabi is practically Cat's polar opposite.

She's…exactly the sort of person I need to hang out with.

Someone who's nothing like Cat Valentine.


	17. Suicidal Rats

**Cat POV**

This isn't so bad…I mean, giant rats don't make TERRIBLE company after all…at least we can kind of have conversations.

They just squeak…and I talk.

I could be worse off, the Black Box attic could be infested with giant mutated spiders…I like spiders.

They're pretty cute…but they don't make any noises or anything.

Squeaking is better than silence.

There are regular spiders though, just a few.

One span a web on one of my clothes hangers overnight, and I have to keep brushing it off and then then next day he's made a new web all over again.

I feel bad for that little spider…I keep demolishing his home over and over.

Assuming the spider's a he.

It might be a girl…I don't know how you tell with creepy crawly things.

Anyway…rats…they drop down from the ceiling at night.

We got off to a bad start, the first night they were dive bombing at me from the walls and biting me and stuff.

Good thing I had a long sleeved top on or I could have caught something.

And then I'd have to have an injection…and needles aren't great.

This makes that tattoo I have even more stupid, considering I'm scared of needles.

That tattoo obviously isn't the only stupid thing I've done…I could have been civil to Robbie and then I'd have a place to stay which isn't rat infested.

No offense to the rats, I think I've bonded with them.

I leave scraps out for them away from my bed so now they drop down by the food instead.

They're actually pretty tame…maybe the janitor's been up here before or something.

Considering we're always hogging the Janitor's closet.

I don't think anyone's been in there recently, so hopefully that should mean that no-one will come up here and find me living in the school.

Because I basically never leave the building now…there are vending machines and at night Festus' truck is just left there, so I go in and get food from there.

I pay, I'm not a thief.

I always leave money by the coffee machine.

Sure, entertainment is a little vexing at times.

Watching rat's fall and betting on which one's will land funny and break their backs isn't exactly what I saw myself doing this time last year.

I don't really plan ahead for the future, but I'm pretty sure if I did, this wouldn't make the list.

"SQUEAK!"

Great, dead rat on the floor.

Pretty stupid to jump off a wall and ram straight into the other wall.

Gotta scrape it up.

I have a little rat graveyard for all the rats that die each night.

When I first found this place the floor was littered with their bodies everywhere.

This means if the Janitor did come here, he's not very good at his job.

Plus, he's a little weird.

Hanging out with rats isn't a normal thing to- wait.

I'm so hypocritical it's actually funny.

Anyway…

I grabbed the broom from the corner which is now the official "Rat Sweeper-Upper" and bustled the body out of the room and then shut the door again.

I sighed.

It's a wonder that I managed to fit so much of my stuff in here…actually, it's a wonder I managed to get in and out of the apartment without Robbie noticing.

He was in the apartment at the time.

Him and Gabriella.

They looked like they were having a good time…and so am I so…he hasn't won.

It's only seven at the moment so teachers are still working here so I can't go out yet, usually the last group of teachers leaves around quarter to eight at the latest.

But I have my phone…and snacks and soda's from the vending machine.

Actually…I think I'm out of soda's.

Great.

Wait...found five more.

I knew I had some!

I've got one chocolate bar left, which will keep me going til everyone's gone so I can go to the food truck to get proper food.

I would just go down the road and buy stuff but what if someone sees me going back to the school?

Then I'll be busted.

No place to go.

. . .

**Robbie POV**

So bored…I'm sick of watching movies and the temptation to read Cat's diary is becoming unbearable.

But I do NOT want anything more to do with her…

Just one look.

One, tiny, miniscule peek.

The diary's in my hands…

_"Just read it for god's sake! Maybe then you'll understand me!"_

Thanks Cat.

I'll start…at the beginning.

That's always a good place to start.

Originally her Dad's drawings were at the start…

…this was started when she was quite young; the first page is just babble.

Cat's seventeen now…this is dated the year 2004.

She must have been…eight then.

_Dear Diary, _

_Right now I'm sitting beside my daddy and he just gave me this book to draw in and write in so I think I'm going to keep a diary. Today was the best day ever because daddy spent the WHOLE day with me and we did lots of painting and it was very fun!_

_From Cat, MIAOW!_

There are lots of drawings after that.

It's interesting to see how her talent develops; she's drawn a dog each year to show how her artistic skill improves each year.

When she was eight the dog looked like some sort of cross between a blob and a rabbit with a speech bubble saying woof.

There are more recent drawing of different animals and I've said this about Cat's work before…but they are INCREDIBLE.

I flicked through a few more entries.

Well more like a LOT, like tons and TONS of pages, after all it's a diary she's kept for eleven years now.

That's a long time.

Oh god.

There's an entry from when her Dad left her.

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday I had fun with Dad again, he was showing me proper art techniques and told me that I was going to grow up to be a REALLY good artist._

_But then…I woke up and Daddy's not here._

_And I can't find him anywhere. And Mom won't talk to me and Eva's screaming at me._

_Has he left us?_

_Cat._

Poor Cat…she was right, it does help me to understand her by reading this.

But even with her consent, I still feel like I'm invading her privacy.

I went through a huge chunk of the diary, trying to find anything of interest.

There's the day she met me.

_Dear Diary, _

_I met a new boy called Robbie today! He seems nice, but I think he might be angry with me because I blew his cover as a secret agent…OMG I just told you! Shhhh! If enemy spies capture him then it's all my fault!_

_Writing quickly because I'm hyperventilating and brother just came home for a visit from the special hospital and he's trying to perform CPR, so I ne-_

I smiled.

Then entry stop there, probably because her lunatic of a brother attacked her.

What I see over the next few pages hurts though…

Shredded bits of paper where all the pages with drawing of me on have been ripped out.

Like I never existed…she must have just forgotten about this entry.

I have the pages she ripped out, they're on the dresser.

I leaned over and grabbed them

Here are some more entries about me.

_Dear Diary,_

_JADE READ MY DIARY! Wait…I'm writing about Jade reading my diary in my diary…hmm…WAIT! I'm not talking about a different diary, she read this diary! I'm not cheating on you with another diary!_

_Is that possible? Is it cheating if you get a new diary when you still have the old one in the house?_

_But that isn't why I told you about Jade…Robbie's super mad at me! I hit him! And he hit me back! And it HUUUUUUUURT!_

_He's so strong._

_And sexy…but it HURT!_

_I'm pretty sure he hates me now…_

_Confused and hurt._

_Cat._

Strong and sexy?

Oh Cat…

She must have forgotten about that entry…

_Dear Diary, _

_It's me again! Me and Robbie made up! I'm so happy! But…I'm kind of down because I went back to Mom's house to get some stuff and me and Robbie almost got caught and he got hurt helping me…huh. He tried to stop being from fussing over him as well, I have to worry, it's just how I am. But just because I did manage to tend to his head doesn't mean he's allowed to try and look after me, I don't want him thinking I'm helpless. Plus, he's done too much already._

_My leg is achey._

_Happy and slightly sore._

_Cat._

Ah. It's weird seeing all this good stuff written down about me.

From a girl.

Not just any girl, Cat.

Who currently I'm trying my best to avoid.

Yes! Found an entry I really wanted to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_…OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO MG! ROBBIE ASKED ME TO BE HIS DATEEEEE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! I'M SO IN LOVE WITH ROBBIE SHAPIROOOOOO! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!_

_Also, I'm going to kill Sinjin._

_Happy, happy, happy and SUPER HAPPY Cat!_

I laughed, she sounds so happy…just from me asking her to be my date to a party…

I made her that happy.

And now we're not together and can't even look each other in the eye.

I put down the many other entries and pictures of me.

I sighed and looked at Cat's open diary before flicking through the pages backwards a little.

_Dear Diary, _

_Mom hates me._

_And I don't know why, did I do something wrong?_

_I'm so confused and I don't want to say it but my Mom hates me…and I think there's a small possibility, despite I'm meant to love her, I hate her._

_I really hate her._

_Cat._

That was short, yet I got so much for it and…I shouldn't be reading this…it feels weird.

Her emotions are affected by other people so easily.

She's so fragile, I had no idea.

Considering she seemed to always be fighting against me and have a lot of control over me.

But if something happen then her whole world tilts.

I didn't really see it but…I'm making her worse.

She's so easy to break thanks to her bitch of a mother.

But we've turned against each other just as easily as her Mom did.

I'm just as bad as her Mom.

(A/N) – Sorry if this is sloppy, my guinea pig literally just died about two hours ago. And I never showed interest in it and I'm not even affected by it, just out of the blue so I wasn't really concentrating. Sorry.


	18. Sauce Style

**Robbie POV**

"Hey!" Gabi smiled and ran up to me.

I nodded back slightly, "Uh huh…hey to you to…"

She frowned, "Why so moody Robbie? Is it your time of the month?" she grinned.

"Ugh…no talking…" I shushed her, "I'm so tired…" I stifled a yawn.

She smirked, "Ever heard of sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep." I snapped back grumpily.

She looked intrigued, "Why not?"

"I don't know…you know when you stay up so late that you're absolutely exhausted to the point that you can't fall asleep?"

She nodded, "Yep. Though I'm not stupid enough to sleep deprive myself, so I wouldn't know from personal experience." She tapped my nose with her finger.

"You are a terrible friend." I groaned, giving her a weak shove.

She giggled, "I'm the best friend you'll ever have Robbie. I can guarantee that you will never ever be bored."

"I feel so privileged." I replied flatly.

"I would if I was you." She replied cockily.

"Is the word modest in your dictionary?" I rested my head against the wall.

"I'm impressed that you know what a dictionary is, well done Robbie, you excelled your target. Now. Here's the next big step…come to terms with your emotions."

"You were being serious when you said you bug people till you get an answer? I asked wearily.

She nodded, "Deadly serious Robbie."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but no matter how much you pressure me to try and get over my emotional trauma or whatever you think it is that's wrong with me, there really is nothing to say." I shrugged.

"I've seen the way you look at her." She replied simply.

I gave her an odd look, "Why are you so obsessed?"

She didn't reply, "Just curious. I like to analyse events, know the inner feelings, it's how I operate Robbie."

"You're all about the mind?"

She shrugged, "However you want to see it."

I stifled another yawn, "Okay…Gabi whatever."

Her eyes suddenly lit up, "How about we both just forget about everything for a bit?"

"I'm not following you." I replied blankly.

"Screw school, you forget about Cat, I forget about the relationship you guys had and we escape from here and go do something fun." She stated simply.

"Bunk…school?" I asked in disbelief.

"I like to think of it as living my life." She fired back, she looked at me eagerly, "Robbie?"

"Gabi…I don't-"

"Please?" she batted her eyelashes at me, "Robbie, for me?"

I sighed, "We'll get caught." I argued, trying to wriggle out of it.

"Only if we're stupid, and seeing as I'll be in control, there's not even the slightest possibility that anyone will be suspicious." She folded her arms, "Don't be a wuss Robbie, it doesn't become you. You know you want to…" she looked hopeful.

I sighed deeply, "Fine…I'm in."

She smiled, "Good. C'mon then." She began to walk.

"Hey!" I called after her, "You're just going to walk out? Just like that, no plan or anything?"

"Robbie, we're both here pretty early, lessons don't start for another twenty minutes, most people in the school arrive at the last minute, so we're good."

"What about teachers?" I argued.

"Just walk out like nothing's going on." She shrugged, "Jesus, you're acting like I'm trying to sell you drugs or something…"

"You're not, are you?" I squeaked.

She sighed and shook her head at me in despair, "You keep on being such a negative dead beat then maybe I will drug you. Jeez, lighten up!" she grabbed my hand and merrily started pulling me out into the parking lot.

I stumbled after her as she led me straight past the cars and out of the school gates without so much as a peep.

"So where are we going?" I asked after a moment of silence which Gabi had spent trying to balancing on the kerb of the pavement.

"Hmm...I'm in the mood for something neither of us would usually do...something new." she suggested.

"Such as?" I prompted.

"The Rollerblading Rink, there's one a little way from here." she replied brightly.

"You dragged me out of school to go to someplace I had my sixth birthday party at?" I replied, folding my arms.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" she complained, "I know, let's go hang out at the library and read science books!" she clapped her hands together with false enthusiasm.

"I never said I wouldn't go." I pointed out.

"Good." she nodded, "Because I never said you had a choice in the matter." she looked confident.

"Bossy..." I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Uptight middle aged man." she fired back, "Muttering insults get 'ya no-where Robbie, c'mon, we can catch a bus. Just a ten minute walk to the bus stop."

"Fine...fine." I grumbled.

"Good boy." she smiled, "I know you'd come round. Come on." she started walking quickly, pulling me along.

"I feel like a dog on a leash."

"You're my bitch? Your words not mine Robbie?" she laughed.

"Shut up Gabi." I poked her shoulder and managed to free myself from her and walk next to her instead of being dragged behind.

"Hehe Robbie, you hsving fun yet?" she asked hopefully.

"No comment."

. . .

"Don't even try to deny that you aren't having fun!" Gabi laughed, holding onto my shoulder stay upright as she skidded slightly.

She's not great at skate.

Surprisingly I can stay upright.

"Okay...so this is fun." I gave in, pulling her over to the side of the rink.

"Uh huh, you ready to do something else now?" she suggested.

"More stuff?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "It's about eleven now...we could scout for some place to go eat?"

"Sure...sounds good." I nodded.

"Still feeling guilty about bunking school?" she asked innocently as she sat down to take her skates off.

I shook my head, "Not so much. Do you do this sort of thing alot?"

"Nuh uh, only once or twice."

"Know anyplaces to eat round here?" I asked.

"I know there's a burger place somewhere...down this road...I think..." she looked uncertain.

I shrugged, "Let's go look. What else have I got to lose? I've already lost my acedemic future by bunking, dignity by skating with six ear old and actually enjoying it, only food poisoning could top the day off." I joked.

"Very cute Robbie." she replied dryily, handing her skates back to the guy at the counter.

"I know." I replied smarmily, prompting her to roll her eyes at me.

I kicked off my skates and handed them back in before grabbing my jacket that I'd left on a seat when we first got here.

"Let's go."

. . .

Gabi silently picked at her burger, not looking at me.

"Is something bugging you?" I wondered, eating a fry.

"Something on my mind Robbie, nothing major." she dismissed.

"Oh..." I didn't push it.

Don't know her well enough to push it.

She finlly grabbed her burger with both hands and took a bite out of it.

She made a noise of approval afterwards, "They have good burgers here." she stated.

I looked at her and smirked suddenly.

"What?" she instantly looked annoyed.

I grabbed a paper napkin and leant over the table, "You got some ketchup...right..." I wiped it of for her, "...there." I grinned, crumpling up the napkin and throwing it at her.

She went a little pink, "Maybe I was making a fashion statement? How would you know if sauce-on-the-face is in or not?" she replied, still looking tiny bit embarassed.

I smirked, "Is there anything you don't have an answer for?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, why do you ask?"

"No reason." I grinned, taking a bite of my own burger.

She picked up the napkin I threw at her and chucked it at my face and then nochalantly took a sip of her drink like she was innocent.

I brushed it off my lap and onto the floor.

Before I had even realised she's polished off her whole burger and I had too.

She leapt up, "Let's go do something else!" she declared, looking as lively as ever.

I smirked at her, "Sure."

I went over and paid whilst Gabi continued sipping at her drink.

She scampered up to my side to meet me, "What's next?"

"We could take the bus back and go to the park?" I suggested.

She groaned, "But this is meant to be fun!"

"This will be fun, I promise. Does this by any chance have something to do with your irrational phobia of ducks?" I teased.

"Ssshhh!" she put one finger over my lips, "What if someone hears you?"

I laughed but didn't reply.

"Anyway, no it has nothing to do with the slight problem I have with ducks, I just want to go out and do things! I've been stuck doing the same things way too long! Other than you, Tori's the only friend I've made her. I'd count Beck but Jade doesn't usually let me anywhere near him, because hs ethings I'm a boyfriend snatcher..." she sighed,

"The park will be fun, you chose skating and this place to eat, now I chose the park." I grinned.

She sighed and turned away and started walking towards the door.

I quickly grabbed a few sachets of ketchup and mustard and shoved them in my pockets before following her out.

. . .

"Fine..." she grumbled, "Here we are, stuck in this bleak little circle when all we do is go to the same place and go ound and round the round about."

"Come sit." I beckoned to the grass.

"There's a bench over there."she pointed out.

"You were the one who just said that we shouldn't always do things exactly the same." I argued.

"Fine." she plonked herself down next to me, "Happy now?"

"Just one more thing..." I smirked, putting my hand in my pocket and ripping off the top of a sauce sachet secretly.

She looked at me suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Oh just...this!" I brought out the packet of ketchup and squirted it all over her face beofre she could stop me.

She shrieked and gave me a shove, "Ahhh Robbie!"

"Sauce-on-the face is the new look afterall." I smiled.

"You are the biggest jerk EVER!" She complained.

I shrugged, "I was just making my fashion statement."

"Right. Give them all to me." she ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied mischveiously.

"I know you have more sauce in your pocket Robbie, hand them over or I will make you." she threatened.

I put my hands in the air, "Come at me."

She immediately launched herself at me, "Robbie!"

"No!" I wrestled with her.

She somehow manged to grab three packet and sluice them over me, "Now we're even!" she cried out, sounding satisfied.

I grabbed the last two packets and spurted them over her, "No Gabi. Now we're even." I stated.

I heard her let out a small happy giggle somewhere in between her hitting me.

"You having fun now Robbie?" she asked.

"Other than you attacking me? Yes." I nodded.

"You know why I got you to come out with me today?" she asked, pulling me up and sitting in my lap.

I shook my head, "No...wh-"

"I wanted to you to forget about Cat."

"Gabi...why? Come on...ugh..." I frowned at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that, even though you don't realise it Robbie, there are other girl not named Cat thatare interested in you." she said, looking shy.

"And who would they be?" I sighed, not really thinking about what she'd said.

She stretched up and planted a gentle kiss on my lips and then quickly scrambled up to her feet and didn't look in my direction.

"Me."


	19. Why did you change?

**Cat POV**

"This seat taken?" A voice suddenly asked.

I know that voice…haven't heard it in a long time, but god I'm glad to.

Robbie.

"Nope, go right ahead." I briefly turned to look at him before returning my attention back to my food.

"Thanks…" I felt the table jolt a little as he sat down beside me and took a sip of his water.

I took a breath, "So…what's new?"

Someone's going to have to say something at some point.

"Umm…you know…just-" He started stammering, slipping over his words.

"Hey!"

Gabi, great.

I saw him smile, "Hey, come sit."

So you ask my permission to sit with me but she is automatically granted access?

"Thanks…ummm, hi Cat?" she looked at me hopefully.

I nodded at her, "Hi. You know, I just remembered, I have that thing I need to go to…" I grabbed my salad and started to get up.

I felt Robbie's gaze on me, "What thing?" he asked.

"You know…a girl thing." I smiled, "A thing…for girls, that I have to go to." I nodded at him awkwardly.

"Oh yes! Sorry Robbie, I forgot, I have to go to that girl thing to!" Gabi exclaimed suddenly with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

He looked slightly disappointed, "Okay…" he sighed, "Play nice."

She rolled her eyes, "When do I not play nice?" she smirked and kissed his cheek, "Bye bye Robbie." She poked his forehead.

"Bye Gab, bye Cat." He nodded.

Gab? Abbrieviate her name further why don't you?

What was the kiss all about?

Just because it's none of my business doesn't mean I'm not curious.

Also, what's her game, coming to this thing with me? I made up the thing! I get to decide who comes to the imaginary thing with me!

It was created for the sole purpose of avoiding Gabi, but suddenly she gets a free invite.

"Well I need to go." I turned quickly and started walking as quickly as I could.

"Hey! Cat!"

Ugh…Gabi…leave me ALONE.

I turned round, "Hi..."

"Look, I need to talk to you."

"No." I shook my head, "Needing to talk to me would be a life or death situation, I believe in this case, you want to talk to me." I snapped.

"It will be a life or death situation if you don't stop being so bitchy towards me and start listening!" She raised her voice.

I inhaled sharply, "Janitors closet." I growled, "NOW."

She sighed, "Sure. I don't know what you're getting all upset about, I've done absolutely nothing to you." she muttered as she followed me to the closet.

Once we were in I locked the door and then leant against it.

"What is it?" I looked down at my feet.

"Why do you hate me?" she sighed.

"I don't hate you." I retorted,"We both share mutual dislike for eachother."

"Fine...why don't you like me? Robbie?"

I shook my head, "Robbie and me went out, broke up. Nothing more to say." I said flatly, "No, this is about when you first came here and started flirting with him-"

"So it is about Robbie?" she interrupted.

"No! You did that! Also, you know how many years I've been at this school?" I asked.

"Two?" She guessed, "Same as Robbie?"

"Three. Three whole years I try to get main parts and then you swoop in and get one immediately...it hurt." I admitted, not looking at her, "Not to mention, I've always lost main parts to Tori, and then fact that you look like Tori just tops it all off. Okay? So forgive me if I don't like getting my self esteem knocked. I think we're done here." I spat.

"So that's all it is?" she looked confused.

"So maybe it does have something to do with Robbie!" I snapped, "So what? You guys are clearly together, so give it sometime and I'll just be the ex who fades into the background! Happy?" I unlocked the door and stormed off.

. . .

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Robbie tapped me on the shoulder.

"If you're coming over to defend your little girlfriend then I'm not interested." I shrugged his hand off.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?" I replied defensively.

"Cold. Mean. You look miserable." he admitted.

"Because I haven't got a reason to be happy?" I suggested, slamming my locker, "I'm going home now?"

"And where is home exactly?"he asked.

"In a wonderful land called, None of Robbie Shapiro's business." I snapped, "Seriously, if this has a point then get to it."

"Why are you acting like Jade?"

"I'm not acting like Jade!" I cried, "I'm just sick of everyone going, Are you okay Cat? Do you miss Robbie? Where are you living right now? I want everyone to shut the hell UP!" I yelled.

"Just because you want people to stop asking questions doesn't mean you should us out Cat." he said softly.

"Robbie! We haven't talked in weeks and all of a sudden you want to know what's going on in my life? Why?" I kicked my locker, "Ugh!"

What's going on in my life?

Suicidal rats.

Frequent encounters with Gabi the bitch.

The third wheel.

I've lost my boyfriend and my best friend.

My Mom hates me and doesn't care that I've dissapeared for all these months.

And I'm so freaking hungry and Robbie won't let me go eat!

"Only because you're acting weird Cat. And I know you, and this isn't you." He pointed out simply.

"No, you're right this isn't me. The real me would have given you a slap around the face about now." I said darkly, "Can you stop being so damn understanding and nice? We are meant to be on hating terms!"

"Cat...you need to calm down..." he soothed.

"You sound like the damn guidance counsellor and I don't need two of those!" I fumed.

He folded his arms, "Can't we at least try to be friends?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, we both decided to go our seperate ways, remember?"

"I remember us both screaming and you throwing thing at me." he said quietly, "But whatever agreement we did or didn't make, I'm breaking it because you don't want to admit it but you need me Cat. You need us to be friends again."

"Get over yourself!" I snapped.

"You're only saying that because it's true." He looked at his shoes.

"It's not true, we don't need to be friends! I don't need it and you don't, what would be the point? In a couple of days you and Gabi will be permanantly living in a bed together." I glared at him.

"If you don't need me then why does the possibilty that I might be dating Gabi bother you?" he pointed out coldly.

"Because..." my voice faltered.

"Wow. There's Caterina Valentine with the dramatic, heart felt answer." he said sarcastically.

"You're such a hypocrite, you're the one who's changed."

"I haven't changed a bit Cat, it's you that's shutting everyone out and keeping yourself to yourself."

"You never used to be mean, or intruisive, you were nice and you were Robbie!"

He sighed, "Fine then. In future I'll never worry about your well being."

"Good because I don't need you!"

"Good." he turned around and walked straight out the door.

Leaving me alone in the empty corridor leaning against my locker.


	20. Sketchy Thoughts

Cat POV

"Jade stay still!" I commanded, kicked her under the table.

Her head bopped up from her food, "Get someone else to be your model!" she snapped, "I'm eating!"

"But I already spent the whole of lunch sketching your head…" I whined, "Jadey."

"Cat…what does N and O spell?" she said impatiently.

"Yes." I smiled, "Now shush up and stop moving."

"Sketch Beck, Tori, Gabi, Robbie, Andre! Lots of people are sitting at this table, why'd you choose me?"

"Because you always wear the same scowl on your face so if you move then I won't have to change your facial expression." I replied sweetly.

"Vega always has an expression which makes me want to slap her." Jade sighed, "We have like…twenty minutes left, there's no way you're going to finish the sketch before then." She chided.

I shrugged, "I can try, plus it's not due in til next Friday so I'm gonna have to follow you round all week."

"You can follow me around all week Cat." Sinjin said eagerly, coming into the conversation from no-where.

"Thanks but I think I'll stick with Jade." I nodded at him.

He didn't look battered but instead sat next to Jade who immediately went rigid and put his arm around her, "Then draw us together! We can show this picture to our future children!" he declared.

"Sinj get off her." Beck sighed, "Ponnie still hangs around here sometime, maybe she'd be interested?" he suggested.

"Yeah!" Jade snapped, "Plus, any children you produce won't be children, they'll be skanky, flea ridden hamsters."

Beck tried to hide his smirk.

"Yes, but with you they'll be beautiful glossy furred hamsters." Sinjin pleaded.

"No, get off my seat."

"It's not your seat." He pointed out, "As your future husband, it's an unwritten law that we have to share everything." He smiled.

Jade suddenly lifted up her fork and went straight in for his eyes.

Me and Beck both dove at the same time, I knocked Sinjin off the seat and Beck pulled Jade out the way.

I picked myself back up again and settled in my previous position, "Beck! You moved her!" I complained, ripping out the piece of paper from my sketch pad "I'm going to have to start over now…" I moved to throw the paper in the bin but Robbie plucked it out my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Give it back!"

He looked at it, "Don't throw it away…it's good." He smiled.

"It could be better." I replied bluntly.

He sighed and put it back down on the table in front of me.

Gabi casually leaned over to look at it and immediately looked shocked.

My turn to look smug I think…

"That's…ummm…" She looked like she was searching for the right word.

"Brilliant?" Robbie offered.

She nodded, "Uh huh."

Doesn't look like she wants to agree.

"You want it Jadey?" I offered.

She didn't seem to hear me as she was too busy glaring at Sinjin who was lying on the ground in a daze staring up at her dreamily.

"Can I have it?" Beck smiled.

I nodded, "Sure…I'd just throw it away otherwise." I shrugged and handed it to him.

"Well you shouldn't." he smiled, taking it from me, "It's good Kitty Kat."

"Thanks." I looked at him shyly, "Jadey, I think Sinjin suffered enough."

She gave me a long look and then turned her attention away from him, giving him enough time to scramble up and run over to Berf who was sitting at a different table.

. . .

Huh…back watch rats again…

There's something I've been thinking about since I stopped living with Robbie and since I started living…here.

I don't think I've really got any other options left.

Maybe I should go back to my Mom's? Just…on a visit.

I miss Eva, a lot.

I doubt she misses me to be honest, I mean, she was always screaming at me for sending her Daddy away…I bet neither of them miss me.

Mom didn't really love me to begin with and considering Robbie's moved straight on to Gabi obviously proves that I'm extremely easy to get over.

So that proves that Mom hasn't even given me a second thought, and if she had then it'll be thoughts of hatred, or a mental list of all the things I ever did wrong in my life.

I bet she's never even thought about what I've accomplished in my life…even if I've made more slip ups and achievements.

But I'm going to go to Mom's at the weekend, just on Saturday morning and see how it goes.

There's no way I'm moving back in. Not a chance in hell, I just kinda want to see if they missed me.

I can leave just as easily as I did before if Mom get's scary...she was very scary...

A few months after Dad left was when all the hate kicked in, but I always wondered if she hated me or what had happened...

Surely if she wanted to anyone it would be Dad-no...Tom. He doesn't deserve that title. If Tom had stayed, would Mom still have hated me?

I never really talked about it.

She yells, I run.

She throws stuff, I hide.

That was the only way we ever communicated.

And if I yelled back, she'd always cry saying I wasn't grateful and that she was trying...and I'd feel guilty and there'd be a break from the yelling for a few hours.

But unlike everyone else...when never made up. I don't think she's ever hugged me...at least not at an age I can remember.

Maybe she hated me before I was even born.

Maybe I wasn't meant to be born.

I definitely feel like an accident...

(A/N) - Shout to ThePartyGod for such great reviews! Thankyou!

Ariana4Ever- Maffles...are...coming...


	21. Passing Time

**Robbie POV**

"Okay…Robbie, truth or dare?" Jade's eyes gleamed at she waited for me to reply.

"Dare."

"Fine…I dare you to let me publicly humiliate you in some way." She laughed a little.

"Don't you do that already?"

Last time I played this game it got a little weird…naked…showering…Cat.

But this is a good way to pass the time backstage till in comes to our scenes, the play's on, it's the final night.

I make one last appearance, at the moment it's Cat and Gabi's scene, it's pretty long, basically they each do some monologues and then engage in a short conversation which shares background information and ties up loose ends of the plot.

The others are either on the tech crew or just had minor parts, or like Jade, didn't audition.

It's just Beck, Jade and I playing truth or dare, and the options are limited seeing as we have to be quiet…

"It's your scene." Beck hissed, turns out they were both staring at me.

I caught a glimpse of Cat and Gabi staring at me as well.

Damn.

"Get your butt on the stage." Cat whispered.

Gabi nodded, "Hurry up."

I sighed and scrambled up and messily made my way on stage.

When I felt a hand on my back.

Jade…great.

Well I just got better acquainted with floor, I did this kinda squiffy forward roll and then got up looking sheepish.

The audience area is pitch black and the stage lights are way too bright so I can't see anyone's expression.

I carried on with my scene, just ignoring the burning sensation spreading across my face, floor burns, thanks Jade.

I went backstage again after finishing up my monologue and somehow found myself in Gabi's arms who immediately started fussing over me.

"Jadey!" Cat sounded appalled, "There's a mark on his face!"

"Yeah…" Gabi frowned.

"It was the dare." She shrugged, "Plus, that's not a graze, that's dirt off the floor." She slowly got up and brushed my cheek, "Oops…I smeared it everywhere."

"You guys…" Cat shuffled on her feet, "The whole cast has to go back on stage remember, we're the only ones still here…"

Gabi furiously rubbed my face, dirt coming away.

"I'm not a child!" I snapped, brushing her off.

Gabi pouted at me whilst Cat just stared at her, Beck and me, "You guys…play…finale…Robbie…Gabriella…Beck…me…stage, now." She ducked out onto the stage, not trying to make it obvious that she was late on.

The rest of us made our way to the front to take bows and Gabi took the opportunity to try and get the rest of the mud off my face.

"No!" I protested, a little more loudly than intended.

There was a low laugh from the audience amongst the applauding, Gabi giggled slightly, "It's gone." She chimed softly.

"I can look after myself." I replied hotly.

She just shook her head at me and rolled her eyes.

. . .

"So…what are you guys doing tonight?" Beck asked as we headed out from back stage after clearing up everything and all the rubbish everyone left behind.

It was Sinjin's job to do but he left…so thanks Sinjin.

"Meeting up with some old friends." Gabi smiled, "I went to another school before this one…when I first came from Spain."

I forget she's from Spain, her English is good.

"I'm with you." Jade smiled at Beck, meaning she was spending the night in Beck's RV, which is already…too much information.

Cat obviously agreed with me as she wrinkled up her nose.

"You guys!" Someone called out, "Wait for meeeeee!"

Tori, I knew we'd forgotten something…

"Oh great." Jade snorted, "Haven't we been punished enough already? Cleaning up duty with a side order of Vega. Let's add a dollop of Sinjin and his group of perverts too…" she sighed.

"Jade…" Beck frowned.

"That is my name." she replied obstinately.

Cat sighed loudly, trying to change the mood and turn the conversation round, "Ummm…Tori, Robbie? What are you guys doing tonight?" she gave me a nervous smile, chewing her lip.

Lip chewing is always a sign that something's bugging her.

"I've got an assignment for song writing…" Tori sighed, "…I'm meeting up with Andre to finish it."

"I'm probably just gonna head home and be lazy…" I smiled, "Nothing exciting. Cat?"

"Oh! Ummm…probably just looking for someone I can sketch for my art assignment seeing as my friends are MEANIES!"

Beck chuckled and I smirked and shook my head.

She folded her arms, "You guys…please? Gabi…I'll pay you!"

"Jesus Christ you must be desperate." Jade commented snidely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat pouted.

"You two are like chalk and cheese." Tori put in.

"Cat and mouse." Beck added.

"Shoe and bug." I joined in too.

Cat squeaked, "Mean…neither of us look like bugs."

Gabi nodded, "Uh…heh…I'm busy Cat."

"Who's the person you usually use as your model for these sorts of things?" Tori asked.

I immediately looked at the floor then minute I saw Cat give me a quick sideways glance.

"Barney." She whispered, looking distressed, "Or…someone else." She shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly.

"I'm going home." I sighed, trying to back away from the tension as quickly as possible.

Gabi sidled "Can I get a lift?" Gabi whispered.

"Uh huh." I nodded, "Give me directions."

"See you guys later." Gabi called out as she grabbed my hand as we started walking.

There was a grunt from Jade and a big over the top "Goodbye!" from Tori.

. . .

**Cat POV**

I think I'm going crazy…I'm standing where Barney used to sit and play guitar.

For some crazy reason I thought he'd be here waiting for me.

That idea is ridiculous.

He's DEAD. I need to remind myself of that more often.

I don't think of him as dead.

I miss him so much…he's the person I would talk to in a situation like this.

At the moment I've got no-one.

That's why in a couple of days I'm going to see Mom.

She must have missed me mustn't she?

Despite everything I've missed her.

A tiny bit of me missed her.

I miss Eva more…it's her birthday next month.

I-I can't miss it. I'm her sister.

Jade would probably kill me if she found out I was going.

If I was someone looking in then I'd probably kill me too.

But I might be thinking too negatively.

Things have sunk down enough; it's time for things to get better.

And I have a feeling that this visit could turn everything around.

Now to go find some unsuspecting person to sketch…

(A/N) SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! THEY'LL BE ANOTHER UPDATE EITHER LETER TODAY OR TOMMOROW!


	22. Back To Life

Cat POV

I…haven't been here in so long.

I've lost track of how long it's been if I'm honest...a few months?

Let's go with a few months.

A few months since I actually say Mom and Eva anyway, I came to the house about four months ago to get my stuff with Robbie.

I wonder…did Mom see us that day?

I wonder if she's ever tried to call?

I changed my number to block contact with her…I didn't do it right away though, I gave her two months, just to see if she'd make the effort to contact me.

She didn't.

Eva has a phone and my number, and even if she didn't she could dial it on the home phone.

Why didn't Eva call me?

I missed her…just not Mom.

I'm actually having second thoughts.

I'm at the end of Mom's road right now, go up fifteen houses and I'll be there.

Back at home.

Though it's not home…nowhere is home.

The only place that's ever felt like home is at Robbie's…and I'm most definitely not welcome there.

I walked slowly past the first three houses in the road, scuffing my foot along the ground, keeping my head down and making sure my hair was covering my face.

Don't want to run into any of the neighbours, I'll end up in a conversation about why I left and it's not something that I want to announce left, right and centre.

Too late to turn back.

I can't run away…it's nothing permanent.

They might not even be in.

Maybe I should just-NO! I walked all the way here, I have to knock on the door, I'll do that at least.

Here we go.

Ten houses away.

Nine houses away.

Eight houses away.

Seven to go…six…five…four…three…two…

…One.

Here I am.

In the drive way.

. . .

Robbie POV

Hey, you wanna hang out today?-Gabi.

New text from Gabi, we only just started properly dating to be honest.

We haven't really had much time where it's just us yet thinking about it.

I grabbed my phone in one hand and texted her back.

Sure, do you wanna see a movie or just come over here, what's the plan J-Robbie

A reply bounced back almost immediately.

Movie, then yours and just hang out?-Gabi

Uh huh sounds good. Is anything good on?-Robbie

Some comedy about two girls who start running a phone sex business-Gabi

O.o-Robbie

Lol, it's meant to be funny. Let's go check it out.-Gabi

Ookay?-Robbie

See you in a couple hours?-Gabi

Yeah…see you then :3-Robbie

;)-Gabi

Phone Sex comedy? I think I actually might have heard of that…For A Good Time Call…something like that.

Should be interestingly awkward.

Then again, being awkward has always been something that comes naturally.

. . .

Cat POV

Knock Knock.

Waiting…no reply.

I feel sick.

Wait…did I knock, or did I imagine knocking? I'm not sure.

I'll ring the bell instead.

Right NOW.

Go on Cat.

I rung the bell quickly and then snatched my hand back like the door was poisonous and jumped backwards.

I don't think there's anyone in-

I turned quickly and started walking down the drive way.

I tried.

Good, now I don't have to keep thinking about coming back here, I have proved to myself that I can-

Was that…the sound of the door opening?

I slowly turned around.

Mom.

I came face to face with her, she was already standing on the steps that led up to the door and was staring at me with a weird expression.

"Hi?" I offered weakly.

She didn't reapond.

She has that disspointed mixed with angry look on her face, the one that screams, You are a total mistake. I hate you.

The sort of look your teacher gives you when you don't give in an assignment.

Imagine that look but with even MORE hatred added to it.

Then you've got a more gentle version of the expression Mom has right now.

"Mom? Who's at the door?" A voice called from inside the house.

The main reason I came.

Eva.

My body kind of jerked forward, making a move towards the sound of her voice but Mom's icy stare stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I-I thought…" I stammered, "…I should come and say hi…" I offered lamely.

Mom didn't say anything but instead turn round and went back into the house, leaving the front door wide open.

I waited a minute before creeping forward towards the door.

"Who was it?" I heard Eva's voice ask persistently.

I did hear a reply from Mom.

Then there was a slight pattering of foot steps and Eva stopped just outside the door and stared at me, her expression turning from curiosity to hurt.

"Hey little sis." I croaked out.

Her left leg trembled like it always did when was either angry or nervous.

"Where were you?" She demanded sharply, "W-why did you leave? Y-YOU DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!" She bawled.

I tried to go forward and comfort her but she shielded herself with her arms.

"At least my Daddy apologised." She whispered.

"What do you want me to apologise for?" I yelled.

Then something clicked.

"What about Dad?" I whispered.

She shook her head and pursed her lips childishly, reminding me of how young she was.

"Eva. Did he call? Did he visit?" I asked hurriedly

"Not telling." She said looking extremely upset.

Oh my god I've missed her...

Has Dad been here?

"Eva, I know you're mad." I said quietly, "What's going on?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know!"'she wailed, "Mommy told Daddy you went to boarding school but you didn't say goodbye!" She howled.

"When did Mom speak to Dad?" I asked desperately.

"Lots and lots."

What's going on? When was here?

"I'm coming in." I charged straight past Eva and into the house. Straight through to the living room.

Mom's sitting talk to-no...

...Daddy?


	23. Slow and Steady

Robbie POV

Gabi stretched out, laying her head on my shoulder.

"The movie was interesting…" I muttered.

She giggled and kissed my cheek before grabbing her phone, "Damn…I have to go…"

I kissed her hair, "Can I persuade you into staying another half hour?" I smiled.

She sighed, "I have to go…" She repeated, sounding weary, turning her head to give me a full on the mouth kiss.

I sighed deeply, "Fine…see you-?"

"Monday." She nodded, "Gotta dash."

I nodded, "Kay." I mumbled, "See you."

That sucks.

We never really hang out.

She smiled and kissed me again before grabbing her stuff and making her way out the door, "Bye." She whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, bye."

She pulled the door closed.

Bye bye Gabi…

I sighed and flopped back on the sofa, I feel so tired…it's not even nine yet…

I put the TV on and watched some random show where all the characters did was scream at each other for about twenty minutes before there was a light tapping on the door.

Gabi again?

I briefly look around, did she forget something?

"One moment!" I called out, lying on the couch for a little longer before forcing myself to get up.

There's a weird gaspy sound coming from somewhere…is it on the TV?

I shuffled over to the door-Cat?

"Hi…" she whispered, looking up at me,

Oh man…she looks terrible, her eyes are all red.

"Um, hey." I looked at her, surprised, "Are…you okay?" I asked stupidly.

She nodded, "I'm fine." She replied stuffily.

I shook my head at her and pulled her into my arms, "C'mere little red." I whispered.

She immediately wrapped her arms around me tightly, clinging to my shirt, "Can I come in?" she mumbled.

I gently put one arm around her waist and lifted her up, kicking the door shut and carrying her over to the couch and gently setting her down.

She curled into the arm of the sofa, hiding her face.

"Cat…what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing." She mumbled, "Can't a girl come see her friend without them thinking something is wrong?"

"If you turn up crying that's what I'm bound to think" I pointed it out.

She made some snuffling noise and curled up tighter.

"Talk to me, please?"

"…no."

"If you don't want to talk then why'd you come over?" I asked, scooting so close to her that my leg was pressed against her back.

There was a small pause.

"...Honestly?"

I nodded, "Honestly."

"I...just wanted a hug." she whimpered, rolling onto her back so I could partially see her face, her hair was still covering most of it.

"Come here then." I offered my arms out to her.

She crawled into my lap and plopped her face in my shirt.

I gently rubbed her back, "It's okay..." I soothed.

"No it's not!" she bawled, grabbing my shirt with both hands.

"Yes it is...shhh-"

She flinched and practically screamed.

She doesn't like that noise.

I kissed her hair, "Okay sorry..." I muttered, "Everything's gonna be fine Cat, but you'll have to talk." I sighed.

"You can't make me." she mumbled.

"No. I can't." I agreed, letting my arms drop to her sides.

She slid off my lap and sat next to me, hugging a cushion.

I sighed, "Do you need somewhere to crash tonight?" I asked.

"…Yeah." She replied quietly, "More than tonight, I need to go find someplace."

"Well that'll be mighty difficult with no money." I pointed out.

"Way to go Robbie Shapiro, double points for cheering me up." She said sarcastically, her voice sounding nasal.

"Hey." I frowned.

"Sorry." She replied swiftly, "Is it okay if I stay tonight?" she looked at me, eyes wide.

I nodded, "It's fine Cat, I'll get you a couple of pillows and a blanket, you're okay on the couch?"

"Yep yep." She nodded, hunching up tighter, pulling her knees in.

"You hungry?"

She shook her head, "Yes."

"Kind of gives a mixed message." I laughed a little.

She simply shrugged and looked miserable, "Whatever makes you happy Robbie."

I sighed deeply, "We have to have some communication going on here…look you want me to order pizza?" I suggested.

She nodded, "Yes please." She whispered.

"Pepperoni?" I guessed.

She shrugged, "I don't know, you choose for me, you know what I like. I don't know what I like." She said bluntly.

"Oh…okay?" I replied uncomfortably, "If you wanna change then you left some of your clothes in my room."

"Kay…" she nodded, slowly getting up, "Thanks Robbie."

"No problem Cat." I gave her a small smile.

She shuffled through to my room and shut the door.

Wasn't long before I heard sobbing.

. . .

"Pizza should be here soon." I commented as she made her way back over to the couch to join me, she looks considerably better and she's smiling.

She's trying to be happy for me.

"That's good." She smiled, "Can't believe you kept my clothes, why not just chuck them out?"

I shrugged, "Never got around to doing anything I guess, good thing I didn't chuck them out though."

She nodded, "Yep. What are you watching?" she asked.

I shrugged and handed her the remote, "Not sure, I'm kinda tired, you watch whatever you want. Wake me up when the food gets here."

She looked slightly amused, "You're going to sleep? Long day?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

She shook her head, "No lazy, go to sleep." She smiled.

I wouldn't even know that smile was fake if it wasn't for the tears forming in her eyes.

I nodded at her, turning away from her slightly and just enjoyed leaning back and relaxing until eventually, everything faded away.

. . .

Cat POV

Robbie's asleep...I hope.

Considering how close to him I am.

He's barely hugged me at all.

I guess he's just being a faithful boyfriend.

You can definitely trust Robbie, and despite everything, I wouldn't try something to jeopardise there relationship.

I just really need one of his hugs right now.

Robbie gives the best hugs out of everyone I know.

I'd hug Mister Longneck if I hadn't given him away to Eva...but I don't want to think about today's events.

I'll think about-

Knock knock.

Ooh. Pizza's here.

. . .

Robbie's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see Cat huddled up beside me, eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey."

I felt her jump away from, immediately uncomfortable and tense.

"Robbie! You scared me..."

"Sorry." I stretched put my arm, "Hey what happened to wake me up when the food gets here?" I joked.

"Sorry...I tried but you looked so happy, I didn't wanna wake you." She admitted, her cheeks tinging pink slightly.

"You sure it's not just cause you were hungry and wanted my food too?" I teased.

She giggled, "Well..."

I smirked, "Where's my food girl?" I laughed.

She shook her head at me in amusement and then handed me my box of pizza.

I grinned at her and grabbed a slice.

"I missed this." She said quietly.

"What? Me buying you free food?"

She playfully punched my arm, "No...this. Hanging out, me and you having fun."

"Staying in on a Saturday night is fun?"

"Shut up. You know what I'm talking about."

"Are you suggesting that we start over?" I asked her hopefully.

She nodded slowly after another bite of pizza, "I'd like that."

"Yeah, it gets the free food revoked."

"I'm paying you back." She grunted in a cross sort of way.

"Well that's attractive." I joked.

"I know right..." She sighed, "But thanks Robbie."

I nodded, "I'm still curious Cat."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She fired back.

"You are the Cat." I pointed out.

"You're the curious one." She set down her pizza on her lap and then stared at me.

I looked back her emotionlessly, "What?"

"You want to now what's happened?" She asked in serious tone.

I stopped eating as well and nodded, "Yes."

She took a deep breath, "I went to see my Mom."

What?

Think of something to say.

Something to say...

"...oh." I said quietly, "Wait no, what a-are you-?"

"Crazy? Stupid? Ignorant? Three red ticks there." She replied sarcastically.

"Come on...no you're not." I told her sharply.

She gulped and didn't say anything else.

"Talk to me."

She hesitated.

"I went to s-see Mom and Eva...mainly Eva. And my Dad...he was there too." Her voice went all squeaky.

WHAT?

"Cat, what-I mean- how-?"

"What did I do? When did he get there?" She asked weakly.

I nodded.

"He came about five months after me living here with you. Said he needed a place to stay...and Mom just believed him. Just like that. She truly believed that he had no one else. I can't believe anyone would be STUPID. But then

She found a picture of him with this woman and these kids. His other family. He lied. The reason he came wasn't because he needed a place to stay...his Mom-my grandmother died recently and I guess he got a copy of her will because it turns out she left me a considerable amount of money." She gulped, "And he's in debt. So once he found out about that...he comes down here and the idea was to find me and get me to give him the money. But...it didn't go like that. We had...this huge argument about why he left and despite everything Mom and Eva jumped to his side. And so I'm never welcome back their again. Who knows when I'll see Eva again. I did something I'm already regretting Robbie." She whispered.

"What's that?" I asked gently.

"I gave her Mister Longneck!" She howled suddenly.

I pulled her into a hug, "Cat...I'm sorry." I whispered.

And she grabbed me tighter.

(A/N)- Thankyku to everyone who is still sticking with this story, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

Also the film that was mention last chapter is a real film, someons said it was weird so blsme the guys who made it.

Ariana4Ever- Are we gonna start writing those stories soon?

Also check out Oh look Bubbles. And Ariana4Ever's cabbie and cade stories, really good. Thankyou.


	24. Far From Healed

**Robbie POV**

"Why hello there Little Miss Moneybags." I grinned, making my way over to the fridge, "Did you sleep okay?"

"You know…ever call me that again and I will take this spoon and shove it up your-"

I held up my hand, "Okay, I get the picture" I smiled, "You must be pleased though."

"It's really not that much." She blushed, "Plus I don't get why she gave it to me rather than her own son."

"Because her son is a little piece of shit." I spat.

"Robbie!" she bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"You smiled. My work here is done." I moved around the chair she was sitting on and eating a pot of yoghurt to get to the fridge.

I got the milk out of the fridge, put it down on the table and sat opposite her, "Morning."

She nodded, her mouthful of yoghurt as she tried to say good morning back but almost spat yogurt everywhere.

I rolled my eyes at her, pouring some cereal into a bowl and pouring on milk.

"What are you doing today?" Cat asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "Eh. Nothing I don't think, Gabi's busy…I think Beck has some audition for something and I never hang out with Andre."

"So you have no plans?" she checked out.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Well you do now." She smiled.

"I do?"

"One whole day with me, how does that sound?" she beamed.

"Not unappealing." I nodded.

"We could go see a movie…or…it's kind of cold out so maybe the beach isn't the best idea…"

"We always do the same things."

"So you have a better idea?" she raised an eyebrow.

I smirked, "Yeah, course I do."

"Can't wait to here this." She folded her arms.

"We stay here." I stated simply.

"Ugh…that's original." She said sarcastically.

"No, wait. Have you found anyone to sketch for that art project of yours?"

"Damn!" she groaned, "I knew I forgot something…I think I'm going to have to except defeat on that one." Her shoulders slumped.

"Why?"

"Because I could probably just about scrape something together if I started today-"

"You are starting today. You have a sketchpad?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, Robbie what-"

"Draw me, I'll model. You can draw me. You probably left a sketch pad behind or something, you have so many of them."

"Thank you-" she started, beaming.

"Wait! Talking of things you left behind…" I leapt up and dashed into my room.

. . .

Where is he?

Come on…I know I put him some- FOUND HIM!

. . .

"Here!" I called out, rushing back to Cat and presenting her with Mister Robert.

Her face immediately lit up, "Mister Robert!" she cheered, "Robbie…" she sniffled.

"No crying. Crying is banned. Smiles and laughter here only." I said sternly.

"But this is happy crying…" she protested, knuckling her eyes to stop herself all then same.

"You happy Cat?"

"Uh huh. After all you said smiles and laughter only." She teased.

"You really okay?"

She nodded, "I'm not breakable or something Robbie, I'm not going to shatter when things get tough." She pointed out.

"Things in your life always seem to be tough." I replied.

"There have been good moments." She argued, looking ruffled.

I nodded, "Guess I can't argue with that."

"No. You can't, you are the good moments." She said sharply, blushing a little.

"Umm…okay?" I squeaked.

"…It obviously isn't Robbie, from the look on your face. Forget I said anything." She whispered, poking her spoon back into the yogurt pot, but it was empty.

Damn. I think I messed up.

"Everything's fine Cat…so what are your plans?"

She looked confused, "I thought we were staying in today." She frowned, "Has that changed, do you need to be somewhere?"

I shook my head, "That's not what I meant, I mean…how long are you planning to stay here Are you going to buy your own place? What's the plan?"

"Sick of me already?" she joked and pouted a little.

I laughed, "No! Just wondering what you were planning on doing."

"I'm not sure, I want to get a job and buy an apartment, or rent one…not in that order, I use the inheritance money on a home I guess." She nodded, looking confident, "But is it okay if I stay here a few weeks till I get sorted?" she squeaked.

"You really don't need to ask, to be honest you could practically waltz in here and demand for me to give you my bed and I probably would."

She blushed, "That's over stepping a line, even for me."

"On topic, just stay here as long as you need, m'kay?"

She looked at me cheerfully, "Thanks Robbie, want me to go look for that sketch pad?"

"Sure." I waved to the door, "Give me a moment and I'll be ready to model." I smiled.

"You know how long this is gonna take right?"

"Relax, I can hold the same position for an hour or so." I shrugged.

. . .

"Cat, my head's gonna fall off!" I complained.

She frowned to try and hide her smirked, "You volunteered and said you were capable." She pointed out.

"It's been an hour and a half, at least!" I grumbled.

"Robbie." She giggled, "It's been twenty minutes, now can you stay still?"

"This is an awkward position!"

"How?" she fired, "You are sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, nothing awkward about that."

"But there's a crick in my neck because I haven't moved my head for so long!" I protested.

She laughed again, "You're such a baby Robbie."

"Am not." I stuck out my lip.

"Alright moody. We'll take a break."

"Thank you!" I leapt up, "Ow! Stiff neck!"

She shook her head at me, "Such a baby." She repeated, walking over to me.

I scowled at her, "Is this going to be much longer?" I whined.

She reached up and gently rubbed my neck for a moment, "Give me an hour?" she suggested softly, "Thanks Robbie."

I shrugged, "No problem."

She took her hand off my neck looking embarrassed but gave me a shy smile.

I sighed and sat back down again.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." I made a face.

She crept over to me, gently cupping my chin and tilted my head up a little before holding the sketchbook next to me and turned my head to the side a little, "There, perfect, don't you dare move." She threatened.

"Just hurry up."

. . .

"You done?" I asked, surprised at Cat suddenly stopped sketching.

"No…but I've taken enough of your Sunday." She replied bluntly,. "I can finish another day; I don't want to keep you."

"Cat I already said I haven't got plans, okay?"

"If you're going somewhere with Gabi you don't have to-"

"Cat. I'm not lying, me and Gabi don't hang out that much to be honest, but I'd really rather not discuss my love life. Especially with you." I snapped.

She flinched, "Okay…" her voice wobbled.

Shows how far away from being healed this friendship is.

I sighed, "Do you want…to go out?" I suggested.

She shrugged, "You choose." She muttered.

"Fine." I snapped, "I'm staying here."

I walked off into my room and slammed the door behind me.


	25. Expired

**Cat POV**

"I'm done!" I squeaked, holding up the sketch book.

He grinned, "You're done?"

I nodded, "Mm hm. Wanna see?" I offered.

He nodded enthusiastically and bounded over to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Well?" I asked shyly.

He smiled and nodded and suddenly picked me up and twirled me round once before setting me down again and dug his hands in his pockets, looking at his shoes.

"What was that for?" I squealed.

"Because I'm friends with the most talented girl on the planet." He grinned.

"Robbie…" I smiled.

He shrugged, "It's true, and if you don't believe me then I point to that picture."

What about Gabi?

I'm too scared to voice that out loud…he thinks I'm more talented than his own girlfriend?

Isn't that slightly weird?

He hasn't really spoken about her the whole week I've been staying here.

I don't know if it's to stop things from becoming uncomfortable, or because something is going on.

I know he went out with her yesterday, on Wednesday.

But when he came back he seemed upset about something.

Did they have an argument or something?  
It's not my place to pry…

"Cat? Anyone in?" he gently tapped my forehead.

"Oh. Right, thanks." I mumbled, "So it's late…"

He nodded, "I guess it is." He agreed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I pursed my lips, "Umm…bye?"

He nodded and brushed past me, flopping back onto the sofa and putting on the TV.

. . .

I walked out of the bathroom about half an hour later with a towel around my head.

"Hi." Robbie looked up to acknowledge me.

"Hey." I smiled, coming over and sitting next to him, huddling up in the pyjamas he'd found for me.

He looked me up and down, "You need more stuff…where is your stuff anyway?"

I didn't think he'd ask that question…

"Umm…the place I was staying?" I offered.

I braced myself for an interrogation.

He shrugged, "Fine. Keep it to yourself if you want to." He didn't look bothered.

I swung my feet up beside him and-

He suddenly looked horrified.

"What?" I said uncomfortably.

"What's that?" he grabbed my foot, "Oh my god…please tell me it's of those fake ones…" he looked anguished.

My tattoo…I forgot about that.

When it's on your foot and almost always hidden then it's very easy to forget about.

"Nope." I shook my head, "One hundred percent real."

He looked shocked but dropped my foot, "Oh. Umm…I didn't know you had a tattoo." He mumbled.

"Why Robbie? Does it matter?" I folded my arms and glared at him.

"No. I just said I didn't know, that's all." He defended.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"…Good."

"Stop repeating everything I say!" I snapped.

He sighed, "Will we ever get to a point where we can have a conversation without arguing Cat?" he asked, looking at me.

"I don't know." I replied honestly, looking at him helplessly, "Wish I did."

"It's one fo those things with time isn't it?" he grunted, "You have to let time heal things up…you can't try and make them better yourself."

"Well time must be doing it's thing because…you're letting me live here Robbie. Again. That's a good thing right? At least we aren't screaming at each other." I pointed out.

"I guess." He said hoarsely, "This still isn't great Cat."

"It doesn't help that you've been grumpy evidence since you saw Gabi." I retorted, "And don't tell me that I'm imagining it because I'm not, you've been in a terrible mood since yesterday."

"Ugh…Cat stop it. Can't we just watch TV or something?" he suggested.

"Great. So I pour my heart out to you about my family and my messed up life but you don't return the favour."

"Cat, why do you care? You don't even like Gabi." He said.

"I like you, we are friends Robbie. Just not close right now, but with time, that'll change, so can't we at least try being how we used to be?" I suggested.

"…"

"Robbie?"

"…Gabi's moving back." He whispered, looking upset.

"Moving back where?" I asked, shuffling closer so I could see his face properly.

"To Spain!" he almost bawled out.

"Spain?" I replied confused, "Robbie…did you guys b-breakup?" my voice wobbled.

He shook his head, "I'm considering it." He admitted.

"Why? When does she leave?"

"Two months." He replied bluntly, "Because her Dad doesn't like it here in America."

"So they move just like that?" I snapped my fingers, "How can they even afford that?"

"Her Dad's loaded Cat." He said quietly, "He likes his traditional ways, and family tops everything, even boyfriends."

"They're family's in Spain so they just decided to move back?" I wondered out loud, "That's odd."

"Well I met her Dad, he is pretty odd."

"How do you do it Robbie?" I smirked.

"What?" he looked at me wearily.

"How do you always pick girls with bad family backgrounds?" I laughed.

He shrugged, "I guess…I don't know…"

"You're comforting?" I offered, "You're trustworthy? Reliable? It feels sake to be around you?" I blushed the moment I spoke, "Just ignore me…"

"That's why…" he wondered aloud, "Safe? Cat look at me."

"Muscle. Muscle, everywhere." I giggled.

"Hardly." He scoffed, "But…I appreciate the ego boost, thank you."

"Well you my friend have a very big ego." I laughed.

He frowned a little, "Do not."

I smiled and shook my head at him and then frowned, "You changed the subject!"

"Did I?" he said distractedly.

"Robbie…you aren't going to do something stupid are you?"

"Stupid?" he looked slightly offended.

"I don't know…like break up with Gabi, just because you know the relationship won't last forever." I snapped, "Something stupid like that."

"Cat, if we both know that the relationship expires then-"

"Robbie, relationships don't expire, life gets in the way." I interrupted, "And I think, if you're going to give up the two months that you did have with her because you thing you can put an expiry date on love then you are very much mistaken." I went back to drying my hair.

. . .

**Robbie POV**

Put expiry date on love Cat?  
So what do you do if you're dating a girl…and you love another one?

And the girl you really love, you can't seem to get on with anymore?

What happens then?


	26. Busted

Robbie POV

There was a sudden knock at the door.

I sighed, "One moment!"

I got up and opened the door.

"Hey Robbie…" Cat leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, why didn't you just use your key-?"

Cat suddenly lunged at me, crashing our lips together.

I grabbed hold of her tightly, kissing her back hard.

I slowly drew back after a long time of us both just practically making out in the door way.

"Robbie…" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" I breathed heavily.

"Robbie…" she repeated.

"Cat?"

"ROBBIE, WAKE UP!"

. . .

"AHHHHH!" My eyes snapped open as I fell off my bed, "Cat! What was that for?" I scowled up at her.

She's standing over me, already dressed, "Get up, get dressed, sort out your priorities and then give me a ride to school." She demanded, "You overslept!"

"Ugh…" I complained.

"Get UP!" She grabbed the glass of water from beside my head and tipped it over my head.

"No-Ah COLD!" I yelled, waking up fully.

She set the glass back down, "Good, you're a awake. Good morning." She suddenly smiled.

What…that…was a dream.

I frowned up at her, "You may have just blew your ride."

"Robbie…" she whined and the pouted.

"Ugh…whatever, just let me get changed…and stop pouring water over me." I ordered.

"Yes Master Robbie." She rolled her eyes at me and made her way out.

. . .

"Are you ready yet?" Cat asked for the millionth time.

"Does it look like I'm ready?"

"It would help if you put a shirt on!" she yelped, "Unless you're planning to go to school shirtless. Jeez Robbie you can't even dress yourself."

"Cat, I am more than capable of knowing that I need to put on a shirt." I snapped, "Why are you in my room?"

"Because you've been in here for a half hour already!" she growled, going into my closet and roughly pulling out and shirt throwing at me, "Put it on!"

"Stop trying to dress me!" I protested.

"Sure, because you're a big boy who can manage by himself." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, I can manage." I said defensively.

"Well you've been dragging yourself round this whole week, moping and being utterly pathetic and I have an inkling it's to do with Gabi leaving! Pull. Yourself. Together." She snarled through gritted teeth.

"You can be really scary sometimes, you know that?" I told her whilst buttoning up my shirt.

"Well it seems to be working." She flashed me a grin before sweeping out the room, "Be waiting on the couch!" she called out.

. . .

"Robbie…" Cat smacked by shoulder as we walked to my car.

"What?" I protested, shrugging her hand off.

"We are going to be late…this is not good." She bit her lip.

"You are such a worrier." I laughed, unlocking the car.

"Life gives me a lot of things to worry about." She defended.

"Just cut loose for a day Cat, ignore life. Have fun." I encouraged.

"I do have fun!"

"You did. But after your parents screwed you around you seem to have lost that ability."

"It's not my fault!" she yelled.

"I never said it was. I'm just saying-"

"Robbie Shapiro is telling me to get out more?" she smirked, "Says the boy who just sits around, staring at his phone, waiting for a certain someone to text him, which never actually happens?"

"Gabi has a lot of stuff going on right now!" I snapped as I got in the car.

Cat climbed in the passenger seat and pulled the door shut, "Oh really?"

"Yes!" I punched the steering wheel in annoyance.

"You guys don't actually seem like a couple…" she frowned.

"Finally! Thank you, it's not just me." I sighed.

"You don't seem to be that interested in her, other than obsessive staring at your phone." Cat remarked as I started driving.

"Yeah…well. It's not working out anyway, we're probably going to break it off soon." I muttered.

Cat didn't reply.

. . .

"Hi!" Gabi bounced over to me.

Cat immediately looked at the floor.

"Hey." I smiled, quickly kissing her.

I know…it's bad. I'm kissing the wrong girl here, I get it.

Gabi's like a crush.

But not a girl I'm in love with.

But I do have feelings for her.

It's complicated…well it seems complicated.

And I will miss her.

A lot.

"So I'm going to go…" Cat said awkwardly.

"Kay, see you." I smiled and couldn't help but watch her walk away.

But then I caught sight of Gabi's odd expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied nonchalantly, "You want to go out tonight?" she suggested brightly.

I nodded, "Sure. How about…a simple picnic in the park?" I asked in the kind of voice those guys have in commercials.

She laughed, "Sure. I have to go." I watched her walk away and over to a different group of people.

I walked over to Cat, Jade and Beck.

"Hey." I greeted them.

Cat nodded and then continued to talk to Beck about something whilst Jade had her hand looped with Beck's and was leaning against the lockers sipping at her coffee.

"Oh hey." Beck said suddenly, noticing me.

"Where's Gabi?" Cat narrowed her eyes.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not important enough to know."

"Who knew that waking you up by tipping water over your head would make you this grumpy?" Cat wondered aloud.

"I'm not grumpy." I snapped.

"Wait- Cat…naughty girl." Jade had this smirk on her face, "What were you doing in Robbie's apartment…or better still, in his bedroom?" she laughed a little.

Beck looked amused and leaned in slightly to hear her reply.

Cat shifted a little, "Well umm…what happened was…that something-"

"It's a long story." I put in for her.

She smiled at me gratefully.

I love…

…that smile.

"So you're living with Robbie now?" Beck questioned.

"Again." Cat added quietly.

"WHAT?"

"Oh hey Gabi, oh right, yeah. Your boyfriend's ex is living with him now." Jade said nonchalantly.

Cat squeaked and side stepped towards Beck who immediately looked over protective.

"Hey Gabi…" I smiled, "So um-"

"You cheating bastard!" she screamed and slapped me round the face and stormed off.

"Did anyone else find that misunderstanding highly amusing?" Jade asked loudly.

"…Me." Beck smirked.

"I liked the bit when Robbie got slapped." Cat piped up but she hand this really guilty look on her face, "Maybe you should go find her…"

"Maybe you should." I challenged.

"Robbie, I don't think-"

"I think you should." Jade interrupted, "You're both in the same boat now, both getting jealous and overreacting because of Robbie." Jade folded her arms, "So you know where she's coming from."

"I didn't overreact nearly as much as that." Cat replied matter of factly.

"Yes you did." I smirked, "I think we both need to go find her."

"Don't drag me into this Robert!" Cat snapped.

"Robert? You're the one staying at my place Caterina, so this is partly caused by you as well."

"Because suddenly my family issues are my own fault. Is that how it is?" she glared at me, looking very hurt.

"No! But we both need to go explain." I sighed deeply, "Please Cat."

She paused for a moment before brushing past me, "Come on." She murmured, "Gabi went this way…"

. . .

"Can't find her…" I spat.

"How's your cheek?" Cat asked suddenly.

"Doesn't hurt." I shrugged.

"No? It looked like you got slapped pretty hard…"

"Yeah, well your slaps hurt more, and I guess the amount of times you've slapped me must have numbed my face or something." I shrugged.

"You make me out to be such a bad person." Cat mumbled.

"Well…you aren't. I don't think that at all. A very violent and scary person at times."

I heard her giggle in a high pitched tone, as if she was unsure of herself, "I scare you Robbie?"

"Sometimes." I admitted, "Like when you come to me crying. That scares me."

"Why?" she looked up at me, "It's okay to cry Robbie."

"You're just-never mind…" I shook my head, walking ahead and looking in an empty room, "She's not here."

"I'm what?" Cat asked, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing…Cat. Look, I'm going to ditch class, we've already missed twenty minutes or something." I shrugged.

"What were you going to say?" Cat repeated, not acknowledging what I had said.

"It scares me how fragile you are. How easily I can break you." I mumbled, "I said it okay? You happy?"

"I'm not breakable!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, well I'm clumsy, so at some point I'm going to mess up and break you. At least that's what I keep thinking. Yet I keep on hurting you, so well done me." I said sarcastically, heading into the black box theatre.

Cat rushed in after me, "Hurting me? What are you on about? No…never mind that, what are you ON?"

I sat down on one of the chairs, "Ever since that stuff with your Mom and Dad happened, we've been getting into constant arguments-"

"Which I start as well as you, you can't blame yourself for everything Robbie." Cat replied sharply, sitting down next to me.

"Well I do."

"Well do it again and I'll slap you. And it'll hurt." She threatened.

"I'm serious Cat." I sighed, "I haven't exactly been thoughtful-"

"Because tipping whatever over your head to wake you up was sooo thoughtful." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me,.

"I want to kill you for that. But-"

"But nothing, drop this little Cat is fragile theory of yours, because Cat is fine. Okay?" she interrupted.

"Well-"

She put her arm out, "Hit me. I won't break."

"What? No!" I shook my head at her.

She folded her arms, "So girls can hit you but you don't hit them back?"

"…Yes."

"How very thoughtfully sexist of you." She bit back.

"Thankyou." I replied back in a blunt tone.

"What's over there?"

"Over where?" she asked, craning her neck.

"There's a ladder over there." I got up.

I have never noticed that before…the curtains have been pulled back, has it been behind them the entire time.

"Hey Robbie let's go!" Cat suggested.

"No I want to-"

"Let's go get food, sleep. Make out! Kiss me now!" she ordered.

"Cat stop it."

Because if she tells me to do that again I will grab her and kiss her.

And I won't be able to keep self-control.

"Please can we go someplace else?" she suggested desperately.

What's the problem with going up the ladder.

I ran over to it and started climbing.

"Robbie!" She raced up after me, and squirrelled her way around in front of me and blocked my path, "Go back down." She ordered.

I lifted her u and threw her over my shoulder, walking to a door and then setting her down.

She slapped me, "Don't pick me up!" she yelled, "I hate it!"

"…Alright." I muttered, "I'm sorry."

I opened the door and…

. . .

"Cat why is all your stuff up here?" I asked.

"What? No…no. This isn't my stuff…it's someone else's!" she denied.

"Someone else who has the exact same toy collection as you?"

"They aren't toys!" she yelped, "They talk-damn!"

"Busted. Cat…what's going on?"

"Well…I was kinda umm…living here." She squeaked.

"Here?" I replied faintly.

"Yep. But the rats kept me company." She gave a small smile.

"What ra-AHHH!"

. . .

"You okay?" Cat mumbled as she came back from hurling the rat away.

"Uh huh. Just a scratch. I'll have to have a jab for that." I sighed.

"But I got scratched too." She squeaked, "I don't like needles."

"No one likes needles." I pointed out.

"They're horrible." She shuddered.

"Well we're gonna have to get tetanus shots now. It's inevitable." I shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nope."

She stared at me and opened her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off.

"We aren't done Cat." I frowned as she started to walk back to the ladder.

"With what?" She asked absent mindedly.

"This. You living here." I said firmly.

She didn't reply.

The only reply I got was far off squeaking from the rats.


	27. Remember

**Robbie POV**

"No! Let go of me!" Cat squealed, "I don't need a jab!"

I gripped her shoulders more firmly, trying to keep her still.

The doctor sighed, "Miss Valentine, as you have a scratch from a wild rat, I'm afraid you do."

"So it's only if I get scratched by a wild rat? Isn't that like racist to rats?" She screamed "Robbie, get off me you big oaf!"

"Miss Valentine, if you don't have this there's a risk of infection as wild animals carry diseases, salmonella-"

"I don't care!" she said defiantly.

The doctor got out the needle, "It's fine just a little prick-"

"You're a little prick, trying to stab me with a needle!" she yelled furiously.

"Cat…Fine I'll go first." I sighed.

Cat shifted onto my seat as I sat in her place and rolled up my sleeve.

Jab. Done.

"Done. Cat?"

She pouted, "Robbie, I hate you." She said sulkily as I dragged her back onto the seat and held out her arm.

"I know you do." I smiled, "But I don't hate you, so we have a problem."

"Ow!" Cat hissed.

"I haven't even done anything yet."

"Oh…" Cat looked at me sheepishly, "I knew that."

"SHIT! OW! OW! OW!"

"Done. You're both good to go."

"Owwwww!" Cat clutched her arm dramatically, "I can sue you for that!"

"Come on, let's get you home. Thanks." I smiled at the doctor who was looking at Cat and shaking his head.

. . .

"You big baby." I teased.

"My arm hurts." She complained.

"No it doesn't, stop being a drama queen." I teased.

"You let him hurt me." She replied bluntly.

"You overreacted." I snorted, "Do you want me to drop you home…ice cream, what?"

"You're being nice to me." She beamed.

"Uh huh, I kinda feel sorry for you after the whole injection charade."

"Well…" she shrugged, "As long as being the subject of your pity gets me free ice cream, I'm not complaining."

"That's right." I grinned, "So ice cream?" I suggested.

She nodded, "Sure. Sounds good. Wait…should we be hanging out so much?" She looked anxious.

"Because of Gabi?"

"Yep." She smiled nervously.

"I don't see her till later tonight…I think, I mean at the moment she thinks me and you and have something going on-"

"Which we DON'T." Cat said firmly.

"Awww…you say that like it's a bad thing." I said in a false disappointed tone, "If I was a girl then I'd kill to go out with me."

"Ah…the mystery of the male ego." She smirked.

"Shut up." I shook my head at her.

She giggled.

I smiled.

. . .

"So…do we have more time do we need to go back?" Cat frowned.

I looked up from my ice cream, "Huh?"

"You have a girlfriend? Gabi? You guys have a date? Hello?" she snapped her fingers in front of my face.,

"Right! Oh yeah." I smiled.

Cat reached up and gently stroked my cheek.

I looked at her weirdly, "What are you doing.

She drew back and smiled, "You had ice cream on your face." She gestured to her own cheek.

"Oh…thanks." I replied awkwardly.

She turned her focus back to her ice cream.

"I think there's some on you r face too." I smiled.

She blushed, her hand flying up to her face, "Where?"

I smashed my ice cream into her face, "Right there." I laughed.

She scowled at me, "Robbie!" she pouted, "That was mean!"

"And funny." I added, "Come here, I'll get it off."

She looked at me nervously.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

"Give me your ice cream first…I don't trust you not to do that again." She frowned at me.

I sighed and handed it to her before wiping her face with my sleeve, "Gone."

"Thank you." She replied, looking grumpy, "We need to get back."

I couldn't hide my disappointment, "We do? I don't need to see Gabi for another three hours…"

"No, but I need to be somewhere, I have a life you know Robbie." She looked at me reproachfully.

"Right sorry, I keep forgetting." I teased.

She smacked my arm, "Come on you, you're taking me home now." She demanded.

"Don't you want a lift to where ever it is you're going?" I suggested hopefully.

It gives us a little more time together.

"I'm good, I'm gonna walk part the way and then take the bus. Need to stay healthy." She smiled.

"You go to the gym." I replied blankly.

"Yeah I know…I like going to the gym, but I want to walk. I see you tonight though." She reminded me, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah…fine. I'll take you home then, I guess." I nodded at her, feeling numb.

She looked at me uneasily, "Okay then?"

"Yeah." I replied softly and started walking back to the car.

"Don't you want your ice cream back?"

I want my Cat back.

"Nah." I shrugged, "I'll throw it away."

"No! Don't waste it!" she scolded me, "I'll eat two!" she looked at the ice-creams; one in each had and had a contented look on her face.

"Sure, fine." I shrugged, "Come on."

She pouted and then followed me back to the car.

. . .

"So you're leaving right away?" I asked her as I parked.

"Nope…but I need to change and shower." She replied.

"Not in that order." I replied playfully.

"Totally, I'll shower in my clothes." She giggled.

"Doesn't everybody?" I wondered.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Come on. Race you up."

"You're such a child." I scoffed.

"So? You know you love me really." She teased.

"That's debatable." I snorted.

She whacked me in the chest, "Meanie! Come on! Race you!" she leapt out the car and started running inside.

I jumped out, dodged my way back onto the pavement and locked the car, "Hey! No fair!" I called and started running after her.

She giggled from the top of the stairs by my door and I dropped to my knees and crawled up the last few steps.

"I win." She announced cheerfully.

"You…cheated…" I gasped

She came over to me and pulled me up, "Come on!"

I staggered over to the door and unlocked it, she rushed in immediately and went into my room and emerged with some clothes in her hand before charging into the bathroom.

I shuffled in a flopped back on the sofa after shutting the door and just lay there until she came back out again.

"Hi…" she smiled, sitting beside me, now in different clothes.

"Hey, you look nice." I said quietly.

"Thanks." She beamed.

"Mm hm." I grunted, pulling my legs up and lying back on a cushion.

"Hi there sleepy." She teased, "I'm going in ten minutes, think you can stay awake long enough for me to say good bye?" she questioned as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Ugh…maybe…" I murmured, "I'll try…"

"Why are you so tired anyway?" she asked.

"Because today you've attacked me about five times, I had to fight you to get you to stay still to have an injection and you made me race up seven flights of stairs. I am the victim."

"Hey! I never attacked you!" she said defensively.

"When I tried to go up that ladder, the doctors, and at some point today you slapped me." I pointed out, "Speaking of which, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we're both back, can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There is and you know it." I retorted.

"I don't want to…" she whimpered.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked her honestly.

"Obviously." She scoffed, "I don't usually live with someone I used to date-" She cut herself off and went deadly silent.

So far we've both avoided the arguing, the pre-break up sex and the break up itself.

"I need to go." She mumbled, "Bye."

"See you." I mumbled back, not daring to look at her.

She didn't make another noise other than some rustling as she grabbed something and quickly rushed out.

(A/N)- Thankyou everyone for reviewing! Also, I promised someone I'd give their cabbie story a mention so…

Check out My Beautiful Cat by TheNewArtist. Very fluffy.


	28. I Opened My Mouth And Out Came The Truth

**Robbie POV**

Well…I'm here…at the park.

Gabi's not here, she's obviously still thinking I'm cheating on her with Cat.

My mind is.

I've texted her about ten times now…I know, desperate right?  
She hasn't replied.

I made her red velvet cupcakes and everything; I was in some strange mind-set that I was going on a date with Cat.

It must have been after spending all that time with her today, messed with my head.

Well anyway, here I am, sitting on a bench with a box of red velvet cupcakes and a rug and there's no sign of-

"Hi." A voice spoke from behind me quietly.

I immediately turned round, "Hey Gab, we still on for this park thing?"

She shrugged, "I guess. Obviously Cat was busy tonight." She answered bluntly.

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you." I said softly, getting up.

"Do I? You never told me Cat was staying at yours." She frowned at me suspiciously.

"I didn't think it would be important to you." I replied honestly.

"Of course it is! You guys used to date!" She snapped.

"So? She needs to stay with me."

"Why? What's so important that she can't go live with her parents like a normal person?" she yelled.

"Cat is normal!" I snapped, "She has her reasons!"

"Which are?" Gabi prompted.

"I can't tell you." I said quietly.

"Why not? So even though I'm your girlfriend you can't tell me?"

"It's not my place to say Gab, Cat wouldn't appreciate it if you knew her personal business, if Cat wants you to know then she'll tell you." I sighed, "I'm sorry."

She sighed too before looking at the box of cupcakes and forced a smile, "Whatcha got there?"

I smiled, "I made you cupcakes." I admitted sheepishly, "I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made my favourite."

"Red velvet?" she asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded, grabbing the picnic rug, "Wanna eat?" I suggested.

She nodded, "Sure."

I spread the rug out on the ground and sat on it, pulling her down with me so we ended up in a heap, "Well…that wasn't how it went it my head…"

She giggled and kissed my cheek before wriggling up and sitting next to me.

I opened the box of cupcakes and held it out to her.

She poked out her tongue slightly as she looked at all of them, "You made these?"

"Yeah…" I shrugged, "I have a lot of spare time on my hands."

She laughed and shook her head at me and chose one.

I took one too.

She delicately nibbled at the icing; I stared at her, watching her eat so neatly.

Right…she can eat neatly, I'm gonna eat this and crumbs are gonna go everywhere, and I will not be embarrassed by it.

I bit into the cake and it somehow managed to disintegrate and crumble onto the rug.

She smirked, grabbing some of the cake from the rug and throwing it at my face.

I grabbed another cake and threw it at her.

She giggled, coming closer and grabbing another cake.

Right in the face it went.

I had my eyes closed but I felt her kiss me and link her arms around my neck.

I opened my eyes when we broke apart.

I can't do this.

"I really like you Robbie." She whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

I don't know if it was the guilt.

The realization that she wasn't going to be here much longer.

Or because the red velvet cupcakes were reminding me of Cat.

But for whatever reason, I gave this answer.

"I like you too, Cat."

. . .

I furiously knocked on the door.

"Robbie? Wait a sec!" Cat called out.

I am such a-

"Hey, did you forget your keys?" Cat smiled as she opened the door.

I brushed straight past her and went straight into my room and slammed the door.

I didn't hear any noise from the other side of the door.

I grabbed my phone and went onto The Slap.

Straight to Gabi's page.

She's already put single again on it…wait, oh?

Great. A message came up, she blocked me.

We broke up, of course.

I'd be lying if I didn't feel guilty as hell right now.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?

"Robbie?" There was a quiet tap on the door, "You, okay?"

I didn't reply and instead just plonked myself face down in my pillow.

"Answer me or I'll come in." she threatened.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled into the pillow, though I knew she wouldn't hear me.

There was the sound of the door opening and closing and the bed moved a little as Cat sat down, "Robbie…"

I covered my head with my arms.

I felt Cat hand on my wrist, trying to get me to roll over, "Talk to me." She whispered.

I slowly rolled onto my back to find Cat lying on her side on the other side of the bed, staring at me, "Hey."

"Hi." She squeaked, "You gonna tell me what happened tonight?"

"Nothing." I answered, "And even if something was wrong, why should I tell you?" I said roughly.

She drew away from me slightly, "Are you mad at me?"

"No…" I took a deep, shuddery breath.

"You sound mad." She looked at me doubtfully.

"I'm not, okay?" I snapped.

"I thought we had fun today!" she wailed, "I like hanging out with you, it was nice!"

I didn't reply, "Can we just stop talking about it all together? "

"Fine. Okay." She nodded, "You wanna watch some TV?" She suggested, trying to sound cheerful.

"I uhh…sure." I shrugged, dragging myself off the bed and letting Cat gently take my hand and lead me over to the sofa.

"You comfy?" she asked.

I nodded, leaning against the arm of the couch and closing my eyes briefly, "Cat?" I murmured.

"Yep?" She replied.

"There's a box by the door. There's some cupcakes in it, if you want some."

She made a happy noise.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"I saw that Robbie Shapiro!" she giggled.

"What?"

"You smiled, I made you smile!" she celebrated, her voice getting further away and then louder as she sat down beside me.

I breathed out slowly and opened my eyes to find Cat beaming, "Red velvet!"

"Mm hm." I nodded, "I made cupcakes for umm…Gabi but then stuff happened and I wasn't sure what to make in the first place so I made your favourite and so I guess it's good for you, cause now you get a whole box of free cake." I shrugged.

"You're so blunt today Robbie. Did you eat any?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Not hungry."

She took one out of the box and placed in front of me on the table before turning her concentration back to the other cakes, staring at each one.

"What are you doing?" I asked after a moment of just staring.

"Trying to see which one is the biggest." She blushed slightly.

"Greedy." I commented.

"Hey! A girl's gotta eat!" she defended.

"So has a guy." I sighed, giving in and taken the cupcake off the table and biting into it.

Damn, crumbs everywhere…again.

"Messy Robbie." Cat said quietly.

"Sorry." I said, my cheeks going red.

"Don't be, it's your apartment, you're the one who has to clean up the mess." She teased.

"True." I smiled.

"So TV?" She asked happily.

"Cat is it okay…if I just go be on my own for a bit? This was fun…but I…"

"It's fine." She squeaked, her smile quickly fading, "Yeah sure, okay. Bye." She looked unhappily at me.

"Enjoy the rest of the cakes, I'm willing to bet money they'll all be gone tommorow." I smirked at her.

"It's good cake!" she said defensively, "Yiu know, if you change your mind then come back here and we can watch…" she trailed off, her voice going croaky, "Night Robbie..."

"Night Cat."


	29. Ice Cold Wake Up

Robbie POV

"…Robbie?" There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I replied sleepily, "Come in."

The door was immediately flung open and then shut again, leaving me and Cat in the pitch black.

I leaned over and switched on the lamp, "Hey."

"Hi…did I wake you up?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked timidly.

"Sleep in my bed?" I double checked.

"Yep." She replied nervously, "I-"

"Nightmare?" I guessed.

She smiled slightly and weakly nodded, "Yeah."

I moved further over to give her one side of the bed.

"Thank you…" she breathed softly.

"You okay?" I rolled onto my side to face her as she looked at me shyly.

"Uh huh." She blushed a little, "Yep, fine, just scared…" she frowned and then wriggled under the covers and squirmed close to me so her leg was toughing mine.

I reached over a turned off the light, "Night."

"…night night Robbie, don't let the bed bugs bite." She giggled a little and gently pinched my shoulder.

I gave her a little kick under the covers.

She giggled again and then I felt her roll away from me a little, "Good night."

"Mm." I made a non-committal noise and pretty soon all I could hear was Cat's steady breathing.

. . .

Oh?

I can feel Cat's hand on the top of my shirt, toying with my top button.

I don't think she knows I'm awake.

I'm not sure what time it is…probably around four in the morning.

I slowly opened eye to find Cat practically staring me in the face, "Hello there." I said huskily.

I felt her jump a little as I spoke, "Oh…ummm hi. I was just umm…"

Her hand's still on my shirt.

"…your shirt looked tight, I was scared you might suffocate." She sounded embarrassed.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Yes." She sent defiantly.

"I bet that if I turned the light on right now that you'd be blushing." I said confidently.

"Not true." She chided.

"So are you keeping your hand there or what?" I joked.

"Shut up." She mumbled, immediately snatching her hand back.

Time to change the subject.

"You been awake long?" I asked breathily.

"No…have you?"

"Just woke up." I admitted, "I'm going back to sleep."

"It's like…five in the morning! It's not too early for an early breakfast!" she said cheerfully.

"I'll have breakfast when I next wake up." I replied.

"Well I'm getting up." She responded defiantly.

"You do that." I smirked.

She suddenly switched the light on.

"Cat! No, bright!" I tried to shield my face.

"Relax, it's just so I can find my way to the door." She sighed.

I never even noticed what she was wearing until now…

The I Love Nerds Top.

The one she threw back in my face when we broke up.

Guess that means she loves me again.

To a certain degree.

"Hey Cat?" I mumbled.

"Yep?" she looked at me absentmindedly.

"I like your top." I smiled.

She looked down at her shirt for a minute and smiled too, "Yeah…me too." She got up and disappeared from the room.

I groaned and rolled over to switch off the light.

Goodnight.

. . .

Ugh…what time is it?

…Seven.

Might as well get up…

I slowly tumbled straight off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

Ow.

That was a smart move.

I picked myself up and padded out the door.

Cat's asleep on the couch…upside down.

I laughed to myself.

There's half a pot of yoghurt on the table.

I think I should…

…get even.

I grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water and then crept back over to Cta, I just looked at her for a moment.

Her phone's not on her.

Good, if I broke her phone she would KILL me.

I smiled and slightly, "Cat?" I whispered softly.

"Leave me alone…" she mumbled, "Get your own cotton candy."

Aw.

Cute.

Goodbye cute Cat.

I tipped the water over her head.

I swear you could hear that squeal from five miles away.

"Eep! AHHHHH! ROBBIE!" She jolted awake, looking furious.

"Good morning." I beamed at her.

"ROBBIE!" She screamed at me.

"That's my name." I shrugged, still amused.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped.

Damn, is she that mad at me?

"You did it to me…" I looked at her reproachfully.

She sighed and before she could do anything else I scooped her up.

"Robbie! Put me down!" she hit my arms.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes! Don't pick me up!" she said angrily.

I set her back down again.

She smoothed down her hair, "I have go dry off." She said acidly.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To have a shower." She replied grumpily.

"So…in order to dry off…you're going to have a shower?" I questioned.

"YES!"

"Alright." I smirked, "Calm down."

. . .

"Hey." I smiled as Cat came out of the shower.

"Don't you hey me mister." She retorted.

"Hi."

"Do you want a slap around the face?" she snapped.

"No…" I stuck out my lip at her.

"Don't do that." She pleaded.

"What?" I laughed.

"That thing you do when you make yourself looking innocent and cute. I can't kill something that's innocent and cute." She whined.

"Sorry, I didn't know you found me so irresistible." I grinned at her as she looked back at me sulkily.

"Sure Robbie." She said sarcastically, "Every time I see you I want to jump your bones."

"Your words." I replied cockily, "Not mine."

"You know, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out today but clearly…" she trailed off.

"What? No! Sorry, you're amazing and I'm repulsive and disgusting and I'm not sexy or appealing, in fact…I am diseased! Yes I am diseased and if you so much as look at me then you'll be diseased and then-"

"Whoa. Robbie I get the idea." She giggled.

"And she laughs! Robbie, one, Cat, NIL!" I cheered and made applause sounds.

"You are an absolute-"

"-pleasure to be around?" I interrupted.

"I was going to use head case but I guess that works too." She shrugged.

"Thanks…I think. So what do you want to do today?"

"I was kind of hoping you could help me with something actually…" she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Sure, what?"

"You know that day when you went to see Gabi?"

"Yes, I remember that day a little too well." I replied grimly, "Where were you?"

"At this job…it's an art job, I mean there's little chance of me getting it, but they're interesting in my work and that's a good sign right?" she looked at me nervously.

"Right!" I repeated enthusiastically, "So what is it you're doing exactly?"

"Nuh uh, I 'm not telling you in case I don't get it." She shook her head at me.

"Cat..." I frowned at her.

"No." She said firmly, "If I get it. And in order to get it I need some examples of my work."

"Well I have some you did of me..." I smirked.

She blushed, "Shush."

I rolled my eyes at her, "So what you need me to help you find sone good stuff to them?"

"Pretty much. If you don't to then just up and leave, I know it's not ideal but-"

"No. I'll stay and help." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, "It's going to mean going up to the school though...we didn't get all my stuff last time went."

"And last time we went you still refused to tell me why you were living in the school. This gives us the perfect time to talk." I replied cheerfully.

"Oh no..." She complained.

"Oh yes I'm afraid. I mean do you seriously still not trust me?" I looked at her with a slightly hurt expression.

She shook her head, "I trust you Robbie."

We both at each other in awkward silence for moment.

"So ummm we just looking through old sketches and stuff? In a weird way it sounds kind of fun." She admitted.

"Yeah just looking through, then maybe a movie or something?" I shrugged.

"Sure." She smiled, "It's a date."

(A/N) Sorry if I don't update tomorrow, I have a detention followed by a very long walk home so I might not get around to it though I'll try :


	30. Sorting Through

**Robbie POV**

"There's…there's a lot of art here…" I looked at Cat unhappily.

"Hey, you offered to help me." She beamed.

"I didn't know there'd be so much!" I complained.

"Well we better make a start on it then." She smiled, kneeling down beside the first box, "Help me." She ordered.

"You're so bossy." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Am not!" she argued.

"Are too!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She picked up a shoe off the floor and threw it at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm helping." I smiled, crouching beside her.

She pushed another box towards me and started sifting through the one in front of her.

"So…what exactly are we looking for?" I asked, picking up the first drawing.

"Something that can go in my portfolio to present to the guy who's interested in employing me." She responded smoothly.

"Like…this?" I showed her the drawing I'd been looking at.

She glanced at it and then pulled a face, "No. No way."

"Why not? It's good! Are you going to be this picky the whole day, because we are going to be here AGES if you're like this." I whined.

"Robbie, it's rough around the edges, it's a sketch from a couple of years ago, it's rushed."

"I think it's good." I sighed putting it to the side and picking up the next one.

"Well you're my cute little guitar playing wig master best friend, I don't expect you to have an eye for art."

"Best friend? You're opinion on me changed quickly." I smiled, "I'll bet you'll say that this one isn't good enough either." I frowned, waiving a canvas in front of her face.

"I think you're my best friend Robbie…and no, absolutely not, I should bin that." She punched the canvas out of my hands.

"Feisty." I muttered.

Cat turned back to her pile, occasionally putting one to the side and then turned back to me about half an hour later.

"That's the first box." She smiled, "You found anything that could-hey!" she snatched the drawing out my hands.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

She held the drawing close, not letting me see it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I umm didn't know I still had this." She mumbled, putting the drawing down in my lap.

"What's it about?" I asked gently, shifted closer to her.

"Umm…I drew it when my Dad left." She said bluntly, "When I thought he'd come back."

"Oh. Cat I'm s-"

"Say you're sorry and I'll make sure that you're never able to reproduce." She snarled.

"Okay." I gulped, looking at her nervously, " So what do you want me to do with-"

"Throw it out." She said quietly.

"Okay…" I said quietly, setting it down away from her.

We both sat in silence, I looked at her uncomfortably.

Cat fiddled with a strand of her hair, "So…did you find anything good?" she asked brightly.

"I kinda liked these." I pushed them towards her.

One of me, Jade, Beck, Andre and Tori, with Cat's hair in the corner of the picture.

She smiled and nodded, "It's a definite possibility. I think I underestimated you my little art geek." She smiled.

"You're the art geek here." I shook my head at her.

"Guilty." She nodded, "These too?"

"Yeah, it's Barney right?" I guessed.

She nodded happily, "Yep. But this was when I was eleven, when I first met him, I can't show them this-"

"Why not?" I inquired, "It shows work from when you were younger, why not?"

"Okay…" she giggled, "Perhaps, you have a couple more?"

"I seem to come up a lot in your art work, huh?" I smirked, handing the next one to her.

She blushed, "Mm. So you chose this one because?"

"Duh. It's me. Anything with my face on they're bound to love." I joked, "But you drew a goat, a panda and some type of bird next to me."

"It's a loon."

"Huh?"

She laughed, "The bird is a loon, and they represent romance. Panda's represent a kind heart and goats represent stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn! Kind hearted yes. Romance?"

"Yes." Cat answered for me, "Yes you are." She looked away from me suddenly, "So uh…what about the last one you chose?"

"It looks like an abstract, I was just interested in what it means." I shrugged.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Wait…doesn't it have a meaning? "I asked, confused.

"It has a personal meaning to me, but you might get a different, meaning from it."

"I just see confusing patterns."

"Then perhaps that's what being confused is to you. Shapes in random directions in contrasting colours, impossible to make any sense of logically but when you look at it, you do manage to redeem a meaning."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Get you going all arty on me."

She shrugged, "Eh. So…I think we're done here?"

"Yeah, I think so." I nodded.

"I don't really like anything they're showing at the cinema…" she frowned.

"How about lunch, then home to watch…Bruce Almighty?" I suggested casually.

"I love that movie!" she cheered.

"I know you do." I replied smugly.

She looked at me suspiciously, "How…?"

"I'm awesome like that." I replied nonchalantly.

She smacked my arm playfully and then gathered up the chosen drawings.

"How about we go to…"

"…Nozu's?" she finished for me.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. I'm in the food for sushi." I grinned.

"I'll second that."

. . .

"So…this was fun." Cat nodded as we walked up the stairs to my apartment, "Though someone should really put in an elevator here though." She frowned.

I shrugged, "I like it. I can say I work out when people ask if I go to the gym."

"You don't?" she asked, looking surprised. She poked my arm suspiciously.

"You live with me and you don't know that I like to stay home?" I faked a hurt look.

"Shut up." She laughed, "Come on." She bounced up the last couple of steps, dragging me with her.

. . .

"It's starting!" I called to Cat who was in the kitchen making popcorn.

"Coming!" she called back, emerging a few moments later with a bowl of popcorn.

"Come sit." I moved up a little.

She plonked herself down beside me and put the popcorn in my lap before settling against my shoulder.

"Comfy?" I smiled.

She grabbed the popcorn and moved into my lap, "Comfy."

(A/N) I'm back! I'm in Ipswich til Sunday so there won't be any more updates though I'll write whilst I'm there. Also I'm having a writing competition with Ariana4Ever, we've both posted our stories. Hers is called Hungry For Love and mine is The Wig Master. The stories are only up for a week, they have Cabbie in them but…very different to the stuff that we both usually write. Whoever gets the most reviews wins! Thank you to the people who have already reviewed and remember to check out both our stories! Thanks!


	31. Easter

Robbie POV

"Morning!" Cat said cheerfully from the couch as I emerged from my room.

"Hey, can you close your eyes a moment?" I smiled.

She beamed, "Is it a surprise?"

"Uh huh." I nodded, "Close your eyes I'll be back in a minute."

I went back into my room and got a bag and then came back to find Cat with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I made my way over to her and put the bag in her lap, "Happy Easter." I grinned.

"Robbie!" She gasped, opening her eyes and bringing a chocolate rabbit out of the bag.

"That's my name." I joked.

She laughed and kissed my cheek, "Actually…wait there…" she put the rabbit to the side and dashed through to my room and came back out a moment later, "Sorry, I didn't have a pretty sparkly bag to put it in like you did." She handed me an Easter egg.

I grinned, "Thanks Cat."

"Happy Easter!" she replied peppily, grabbing the rabbit and making it kiss my cheek, "Thank you!"

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled again, "What are you up to today then?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…maybe going someplace with Tori and Jade…or if not I guess I'll have to settle with hanging out with you." She smirked.

"So not only am I a last resort but you just assume that I have no plans?" I query her.

"Well…do you have any plans?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes! I have a…date!" I nervously smiled at her.

"A date?" she asked, looking half amused and half…upset?

"Umm yeah…"

"What's her name?" Cat questioned.

"…R-B-C-An-Ummm…Rosie?" I offered.

"Which just happens to be your favourite name." she hid a smile.

"How could you possible know what my favourite name is?" I asked.

"Because we went some place with Jade once and you got slightly tipsy and started talking about what we should name our kids. You were convinced I was pregnant." She looked at me with a slightly offended look.

"You don't look like you're pregnant Cat." I said firmly.

"I should hope not!" she snapped.

"I don't really remember that night…" I trailed off.

"Ok…ummm, well I'm going to see if Jade's free…" Cat said awkwardly, grabbing her phone off the table and scooting off into the kitchen.

"Yeah…" I muttered, "You do that."

. . .

"Want some?" Cat offered, leaning against my shoulder to offer me some chocolate.

"I'm good, you gave me chocolate already, I'm not in a chocolate mood…" I shrugged.

"I am! Especially Jade has ditched me for Beck!" she wailed dramatically.

"And now you're stuck with me, oh woe and betide." I tapped her nose.

She looked at me mournfully, "I feel kind of bad eating the bunny…he has no ear now, how's he going to hear when his little bunny friends want him to come play? He won't be able hear them and then he'll be all alone and friendless!"

"Or you could you know…eat him…because…I queued for a long time to pay…" I suggested.

"Shut up." She complained, "Don't you feel bad that he can't hear now?"

"Not really…" I shrugged.

"What should I name him?" she wondered.

"Seriously?" I asked exasperated.

"Don't be mean. Bad Robbie." She scolded.

"Sorry…I don't know…Humphrey or something…" I suggested.

"Fine. Humphrey!" she sent happily before biting off his other ear.

"What do you want to do today anyway?" I asked, reaching around her to grab the remote.

Cat made an inaudible sound, holding a piece of chocolate in her mouth in a comical fashion.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, "Farm!" she begged, "Please, they have rabbits! And chicks and they're so FLUFFY!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"How old are you again?" I teased.

"Robbbbiiiiiieeeee…" she looked at me reproachfully, "Rabbits…"

"Fine." I sighed, "I'll drive you to the petting centre." I gave in immediately.

"Yay! You are the BEST!" She cheered, "Hey…can I get a rabbit?" she asked suddenly.

"No." I answered immediately.

"Aw! Why not?" she asked indignantly.

"Because I'm kind of…scared of them…a little." I admit.

"Robbie!" she gushed, "That's so cute!" she cooed, hugging me.

"Cat. Stop." I ordered harshly.

"Sorry." She giggled, she picked up the ear-less chocolate bunny and waved him in front of me, "Hehe. It's still cute Robbie."

. . .

"Robbie…go on." Cat said softly.

"No. You wanted to come here, not me. You can pick up the rabbit all you want, I'm keeping my distance."

"If you're that scared then why didn't you just say you weren't comfortable coming?" she asked, stepping out of the rabbit enclosure and coming over to me.

"You wanted to come." I pointed out.

"I wouldn't have minded if I knew you were this weirded out."

"Wouldn't you be disappointed?" I asked.

"Yep…" she sighed, "But I want to have fun with you. Not just drag you places you don't want to be…"

"I am having fun." I replied dismissively.

She looked at me uncertainly, "Come on." She grabbed my hand.

"Cat, what are you doing?"

She pulled me up and over to the rabbit and crouched, pulling me down with her, "Why are you so scared of them anyway?" she asked as she scooped one up with one hand whilst tightly keeping hold of my hand with the other.

"Small creatures freak me out, they're so skittish." I shuddered, "And they have twitchy noses."

"Cats are small animals." She pointed out, "Do you like cats?" she looked at me eagerly for an answer.

"Yeah…" I said shakily, "Cats are cute."

"Which kind?" she whispered, trembling a little.

"Both kinds, especially the red furred ones." I grinned.

"Eep!" she squeaked, letting go of my hand to hold the rabbit to her chest, "Come on." She tried to coak me towards it.

"No, absolutely not, I'm fine just watching." I shook my head.

She gently took my hand guided it to the rabbit, "See?" She smiled, "You're fine."

"Fine. Fine. Let me take my hand away now." I grumbled.

She let go of my hand, "You wanna go see something else?" She suggested.

"Yes." I said quietly, glaring at the rabbit.

She giggled, "You can choose."

. . .

"Robbie?" Cat piped up as we headed back to the car.

"Yeah?"

"Now you've faced your fear can we get a rabbit?"

"No."

"Meanie! It'd be really tiny, pinky swear!"

"Where exactly would we keep it?"

"Ummm...like the toilet or something?"

"So what happens when we need to use the toilet?"

"Ask him to put his paws over his eyes!"

"Cat!"

"What?"


	32. Unscheduled Meeting

**Cat POV**

"Hi!" I bounced over to Kai.

He smiled and pushed a can of peppy cola my way, "Hey there, you been avoiding me or something?"

I grabbed the can and sat down, "No…" I smiled, "Just been busy."

"Busy?" he raised an eyebrow, "I missed you."

"Yep, missed you too…" I giggled, "I've been with one of my friend's a lot recently." I shrugged "But I'm here now."

"Yes you are." He chuckled, "Here, since I missed Easter with you last week…" He brought out a chocolate rabbit.

I got the same one from Robbie.

"Thank you!" I squeaked, leaning over the table to hug him.

"Eh. Happy Easter." He said unenthusiastically.

He's an atheist. Like a serious atheist…so he doesn't celebrate Easter…which also means he doesn't accept chocolate. Which sucks.

"I would have bought you chocolate…" I started.

"Thanks for not buying me any." He frowned, "I don't want to celebrate any part of it."

"You celebrate Christmas right?" I asked.

"Nope. But I'll happily spoil you when we get round to that time." He grinned.

"Don't think for a moment you can talk me out of getting you anything."

"It's a long way off." He shrugged, "I've got plenty of time to talk you out of it."

"We'll see…let's go!" I said happily, jumping up.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking intrigued.

"Um…come catch me, then we'll decide!" I smiled, running out of the café.

A couple of minutes later I heard him call after me, "You…run fast…" he panted, trying to catch me.

"Smaller you are the faster you go." I replied, dodging out of his way as he made another grab for me.

I didn't even know there was a park here until now, I'm nearly at the swings.

It's pretty much deserted.

"Ah got you!" he laughed, grabbing my waist and pulling me down on to the grass.

"Kai!" I squealed, trying to fight him off.

He kissed my hair, rolling over so I ended up onto of him.

"Come on…get off me…" he tried to nudge me off.

I laughed and folded my arms across my chest, "Make me."

"Alright then." His eyes gleamed with amusement as he easily wrapped one arm around me and lifted me up, staggering to his feet.

"Put me down!" I ordered, smacking his arm.

He gently set me down, "I think I won."

"Shut up." I replied grumpily, "We're going on the swings now."

"No we're not." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes we are." I replied firmly, I dragged him over, pushed him onto a swing and gave him a rough push.

"Fiery." He chuckled, leaping off.

"Show off…" I muttered.

"You can pretend I piss you off all you want but I know deep down you actually like me." He smirked.

I sighed, hiding a smile, "Maybe…I've gone out with guys who are worse kissers I guess…" I scuffed my foot on the ground.

"Mean…" he scooped me up suddenly and kissed me.

I kissed him for a moment before whacking him in the chest and making him pull away.

"What was that for?" he asked, still not setting me down.

"You distracted me…" I pouted, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

He pulled me closer, putting his arms around my waist.

I broke away from him, "Hehe. There have definitely been worse kissers."

"Oh really?" he smirked, putting me down on one of the swings.

"Mm hm." I nodded.

He gently pushed me for a while before sitting on the swing beside me.

"So-" he started.

"Cat?"

Who is-Jade.

"You know her?" Kai asked, nodding in Jade's direction.

She with Beck…and Robbie.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"Hey!" I waved, nervously looking at Robbie who was talking to Beck and hadn't seemed to notice me yet.

"Oliver!" Jade whacked Beck's arm.

"Ow! Oh, hey Kitty Kat." He grinned.

"Hey." Kai got up off the swing and then offered me his hand pulled me up.

"Hey man." Beck nodded.

"Kai. Oliver?" Kai guessed.

Beck shook his head, "Beck. My lovely acidic girlfriend just likes to call me by my last name don't you sweet heart?" he said sarcastically.

"Jadey are you guys fighting?" I asked anxiously, bouncing over to her.

"No…" she replied dubiously and then shuffled closer to me so Beck and Kai were aout of ear shot, "Who's the guy?"4

"Kai." I muttered.

"Boyfriend?" She guessed.

"Uh huh." I smiled.

"Lucky Cat. He's beautiful." She looked him up and down.

I opened my mouth to reply.

"You know I'm standing right here?" Beck interrupted.

"Don't worry Becky you're beautiful too." I reassure him, looking over his shoulder at Robbie who was standing with his hands in his pockets looking lost.

"Hey Robbie!" I walked over to him.

He looked up, "Oh hey. Didn't see you."

Liar, you've been watching me this whole time.

I followed his gaze to Kai who was now talking to Beck.

"Boyfriend?" he guessed, sounding bitter.

"Yep." I replied nervously, "Kai."

"That's nice." He replied vaguely, looking disinterested, "Make sure he treats you properly…" he drifted away from my side and over to Beck.

I sighed.

Damn…is he mad at me?

I know we've been getting closer recently so maybe he feels I should tell him about this stuff.

I only met Kai a couple of days before Easter, it's not like I've been stringing him along.

"Jade?" I beckoned to her to come over.

"What?" she slowly came over to me, looking bored.

"Does…" I leant closer to her and whispered, "…does Robbie seem angry to you?" I nodded over to where he was talking to Beck.

"How should I know? Go ask him." She told me unhelpfully.

"How?" I hissed.

"Just go over and go, Hey dude, you pissed?"

"Jade!" I said sharply.

She smirked, "I really don't know, you live with the guy, can't you read him?"

"No…his feelings are pretty closed off. They have been since we broke up." I mumbled.

"Does he have any real reason to be angry?" she pointed out.

"Well no but-"

"Then you're just being a drama queen. Snap out of it. I hate drama queens."

"Oh Jadey you hate everyone." I replied briskly, stalking over to Kai, "Can we go now?" I asked.

He shrugged, running one hand through his hair, "Sure, see you guys." He grinned at Beck and Robbie.

Beck grinned back and Robbie…looked at me…then the ground…

. . .

"Hi!" I smiled at Robbie hopefully as I came through the door.

He was sitting on the couch with his lap top in his lap, "Hi" He replied bluntly, mot looking at me.

"So…how was your day?" I asked happily, setting the flowers Kai got for me on the table.

"Fine. Kai get you those flowers?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"Yep, aren't they pretty?" I asked him peppily.

"Thought you said you didn't like tulips." He grunted.

"I never said that!" I tried to keep up the happiness levels in the room but they seemed to be going down quickly.

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"So…what are you doing?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"English assignment."

"Crap! We have a…okay…keep calm…damn I completely forgot!" I asked, leaping up and running through to the kitchen where my lap top was charging. I grabbed it and bolted back to Robbie.

"You'll never finish it tonight."

"Thanks for the moral support." I said acidly.

"It's five thousand words, it takes ages to cut it down into that little."

"Shut up!" I ordered, "I can do it!"

. . .

"Robbie…I can't do it…" I whined, holding my head in my hands, "ow long have you been working on yours?"

"The past week. Half of that time was the elimination process."

"That's what I'm stuck on now! I have ten thousand crappy words, I can't get it down to five thousand crappy words! It's all CRAP!" I yelled.

"Stop being so damn dramatic." He snapped, "Work your ass off all night and you might make it, I'll make you coffee then I'm going to bed."

"There's something off about you." I retorted, "Ever since you saw me with Kai you've been blunt and mean all evening, before this you probably would have stayed up with me."

"Yes Cat. I probably would have. But now, I'm making coffee then I'm going to bed." He snapped.

"Why are you so angry?" I pressed.

"I'm not."

"Well what else could it be, have I messed up?"

"No." he snapped, "Shut up and work otherwise your grade this semester is down the drain."

"Is it to do with Kai?"

"I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged.

"What reason have you got to be angry that I've finally got a boyfriend again!?"

"Nothing. It just would have been nice if you'd told me rather than you two sneaking around." He grumbled.

"No one was sneaking around! Do I have to ask your permission or something? You never checked out how I felt about you dating Gabi!"

"Yeah. I know, there's no rational explanation. No reason why I should be mad that you have a boyfriend. Nothing that I don't springs to mind?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked, setting the lap top down so I could turn to face him.

"No." he said bitterly, "You're right, there's no reason. Sorry." He said roughly, disappearing into the kitchen.

. . .

"There." He said gruffly, slamming the coffee down on the table.

"Careful Robbie…you'll break your mug…" I said quietly.

He didn't respond and instead just went into his room and slammed the door.

Then there was the sound of something smashing.

What did I do wrong?

. . .

"Robbie?" I mumbled, tapping his shoulder, "Robbie…please…"

"Cat go away." He muttered, covering his face with a spare pillow.

"B-but I had a night mare." I whispered.

"Go back to sleep."

"Can stay with you tonight?!" I asked desperately, holding onto his arm.

"No."

"Why not, please Robbie…I'm scared!" I wailed desperately.

"You'll be fine Cat, you're a big girl." He snapped, "Get out."

"No! Please…I'm really really really scared." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"You always have night mares."

"You always let me stay here and cuddle with you."

"Well…not tonight, you have a boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can hardly get in bed with a guy when you have a boyfriend."

"It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me or something!" I squeaked, "I'll stay on the other side, I promise!" I wailed.

He didn't reply.

"Robbie…I think your clock smashed." I whispered, gripping his arm tighter, "There's glass…the front bit's smashed-"

"I'll clean it up tomorrow, go back to bed."

I climbed onto the bed next to him and clung to his chest, "Let me in…"

"It's a night mare Cat, it's not real…"

"What if there really is a cannibal in the kitchen?" she whispered.

"Then he'll eat all our food in the kitchen and probably eat you and then me and we'll be doomed for all eternity. I'm serious Cat. Move, or I'll push you off."

I squeaked and moved under the covers, wrapping arm around his neck and tightly holding onto his shirt with my other hand.

I felt him immediately tense up but he didn't respond.

I put my head against his shoulder and tried to sleep.

. . .

Ugh…what time is- where's Robbie?

He put me back on the sofa! When did he-never mind.

He's up, I can hear him in the kitchen.

"Robbie!" I called out.

"What?" He appeared in front of me.

"I'm on the couch." I whispered.

"Yes you are. If you have a point then get to it, we need to leave for a school in a half hour." He said impatiently.

"I was in your bed when I fell asleep…" I whispered.

"I know and when you fell asleep and I carried you back here." He answered, "You want toast?"

"Don't change the subject!" I screeched at him.

He sighed loudly, "I don't think you understood the part last night when I said, get out. So I took you out instead, happy now? Get up, get dressed."

"Not happy. Not happy at all." I whimpered, slowly getting up and shuffling towards the bathroom.

"Do you want toast or not?"

"Not." I mumbled, rushing into the bathroom and kicking the door shut, turning the shower up on full power so that the sound of the water blotted him out completely.


	33. Karma

Robbie POV

"Ugh…" I turned over to find Cat sitting beside me on my bed.

Cat smirked, "It's karma Robbie, it's come back to bite you in the ass for being such a jerk to me for the past week."

"Do you feel no sympathy for me?" I groaned, "I said sorry…a lot…even though I'm sick you still made me beg for your forgiveness."

I heard her stifle a laugh, "Karma, Robbie, karma."

"Shut up." I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! I'm looking after you!" she gave me a slightly offended look.

"And I'm sorry for being a jerk!" I snapped.

"And I've forgiven you for being a jerk so can we move on to the new task at hand which is me trying to get you well again without catching anything." She sniffed.

"How's that going for you?" I sighed.

"Well you aren't getting better." She reported.

"Thanks for that, I was wondering why I felt like crap."

"I could walk out that door any time you know." She reminded me.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

"You're grumpy today…" she pouted, "You were nice yesterday, cuddling and watching movies is fine with me. I don't like the ass hole side of you that much."

"Again, sorry. Anything horrible I say to you just ignore me." I struggled up.

"You look pale Robbie…" she frowned, leaning over to put her hand on my forehead, "Ew! Sweat!" she squeaked.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Is this heat up or something? It's hot in here."

She shook her head, "It's just you, I've turned the heat off, it's pretty cool in here. Why don't you take your shirt off or something?"

I shook my head, "No…my arms aren't working now. Plus it's weird."

She folded her arms, "Weird how? I've gone to the beach with you before, you were shirtless then." She pointed out.

"Fine…" I grumbled, my fingers fumbled on the buttons.

"Look, let me." She shuffled over to me.

"No Cat, I can do it." I glared down at my hands that wouldn't do anything besides shake.

"Robbie!" she said sharply.

"…fine." I said quietly.

She got as close to me as she could and leaned over and undid the two buttons at the top of my shirt and gently pulled the shirt over my head, "There, alright grumpy?" she smiled, flinging my shirt onto the dresser.

"Thank you…" I replied hoarsely, rolling onto my side and pulling the covers up.

Cat lay down on the other side on top of the covers and turned towards me, "You tired?" she whispered.

"If you want to go be somewhere it's fine Cat, you don't need to wait till I fall asleep." I smiled weakly.

"Nah." She shook her head, "I'm staying here with you."

"Seriously? I mean you stayed in Friday night, you want to waste your Saturday too?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged, "Looks that way huh? Anyway, I'd feel too guilty about just leaving you here alone."

"Well…sorry I'm not good company."

"Oh Robbie." She bit her lip, "That's nothing to do with you being sick…"

"Cat, for the a millionth time I'm sorry I got mad about Jai or whatever his name is!" I snapped.

"It's Kai." She replied icily.

"If you care so much then why aren't you out with him?" I asked sharply.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" she yelled, "Something more to hold against me and him!"

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back.

"Just admit it Robbie, you're jealous!" she cried.

"I'm not jealous! There's no reason that I would be jealous!"

Other than I'm in love with you, I guess it can't be that important if you don't realise it though.

"Isn't there?" She screamed.

"No." I said firmly.

And without any sort of warning the lights suddenly went out, leaving us both in the dark.

Damn, power cut.

"Eep!" Cat squeaked immediately, grabbing at my chest and diving under covers.

"It's okay Cat…" I soothed as she huddled against me.

She whimpered quietly, "I hate this…it's dark…I'm scared Robbie."

"So am I." I admitted.

"About the dark?" she asked, her head popping up from where it had previously been pushing against my side.

"No Cat, not the dark." I whispered hoarsely.

"About us?" she guessed.

"Yeah…" I replied shakily, "What happened to us Cat?" I mumbled, putting my head on her shoulder.

"I don't know…" her hands groped my chest slightly as tried to get closer.

"It's okay…" I wrapped my arms around her for a moment before letting go.

She made a sad sound, "Ever since we broke up Robbie nothing has been right. I mean, we start becoming friends again and then we screw it up all over again."

"I screwed it up all over again." I corrected her.

"I screwed it up the first time though."

"Cat…that was a long long time ago." I attempted to comfort her

"Only a few months." She negotiated.

"Cat I don't want it all to be messed up again." I murmured, "I don't want us to hate each other like we did for a second time."

"At least we went out with a bang I guess."

"Well more like banging." I replied mischievously.

She kicked me hard in the thigh, "Robbie, you're gross!" She giggled.

"I'm sorry." I laughed, "It was right there."

"Actually it was right here, on this bed, we should change the subject." She mumbled.

"Yeah good idea..." I moved away from her slightly.

"No!" She practically yelled, clinging to me.

"Cat calm down..." I whispered, kissing her hair.

"Don't leave!" She wailed, "It's dark outside, it's dark here-"

"And you're scared." I finished for her.

She didn't reply, her hands scrabbled against me and eventually she wrapped one arm around my neck and settled.

We stayed like that for god knows how long.

I lay there, still, listening to Cat's breathing.

I'm pretty sure she's asleep.

I slowly got up and staggered over to the door, Cat rolled over but there was still no sound from her.

I experimentally flicked the light switch.

Still no power.

I felt around for the door handle and made my way to the kitchen, walking into at least three walls as I went.

Where's the coco?

Is this a cupboard? Yep...there's a container of something here.

I shook it...pasta sauce or something, sounds sloshy.

Next one's promising...I undid the lid and sniffed it.

Yep, definitely coco.

I know where the mugs are. I felt for the next cupboard along and easily got two mugs out before making my way to the fridge and grabbing the milk.

I poured the milk, feeling some splash onto my feet.

Missed the mug, great.

I managed not to spill any with the second cup, I stuck one in the microwave and waited a minute before putting in the other one and whilst waiting got a spoonful of coco in the first mug and then repeated the action.

I felt my way back to my room and kicked the door opento find Cat sitting sketching with the light on.

"Powers back." She reported.

"I didn't even think of that when the microwave worked and the fridge was on." I chuckled, setting down a mug on her side.

She looked up at me, "Thanks."

"No problem." I shrugged, flopping back on the bed beside her.

"You should have told me you were thirsty." She sighed, looking up from her drawing, "I'm meant to be looking after you..."

"It's not your job Cat." I pointed out.

"Did you take the medicine?" She asked pointedly.

"Cat I'm not a child-"

"Did you or not?"

"...no but-" I started.

"But nothing." She interrupted quickly, "You do need looking after."

"Cat it tastes disgusting." I complained.

She grabbed the spoon and bottle from the dresser, "You still look hot Robbie."

"Why thank you." I grinned.

She smacked my shoulder, "Robbie! You're burning up, why don't you want like a sheet rather than the duvet?" She ran one hand through her hair.

I took the medicine bottle from her, poured out the right amount and quickly downed it and made a face, "You can stop worrying about me now."

She wordlessly went back to her drawing and I lay on my side watching her.

"What?" She smirked.

"Nothing." I smiled dubiously.

"Go to sleep." She gave me a little push.

"Bossy." I chuckled.

"Hey!"

(A/N) It's weird how Kai's name is one letter different from Jai's. I swear it wasn't even intentional, just a really weird coincidence.


	34. Misunderstanding

**Robbie POV**

"This is stupid!" Cat complained.

"You said you were bored!" I replied, staring at the bored.

"Robbie, that's your cue to make me less bored!" she groaned, "Not make me play CHESS!"

"I'm teaching you how to play chess." I corrected her.

"Fine, fine." She grumbled, "Horsey to that square there." She pointed with her foot, "Power cuts suck."

"At least it's in the day this time." I reasoned.

"You gave me your stupid disease!" she howled, "It sucks!"

"Cat you have flu. It's nothing, plus you're getting better." I sighed, moving the knight for her.

"No thanks to you." She muttered darkly.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Something fun."

"You wanted to know how to play chess." I replied dismissively, clearing the board away.

"I like games that I can win."

"God you're grouchy today aren't you?" I teased.

"I'm so BORED!" She snapped, "The powers been on and off all week."

"But it meant no school." I pointed out.

"Which is kinda stupid, because now we'll have extra stuff to catch up on, more assignments and then we'll all be eaten alive by gigantic rats that live up in the school attic!" she complained, leaping up and jumping onto the couch.

"You're not making much sense." I said softly, crawling onto the sofa beside her.

She jammed her face into a cushion, "We're going out tonight." She decided.

"We are?" I smirked.

"Yes." She replied sharply, "We are, I'm sick of being in this little cage."

"Cage?" I laughed, "Anyway the power problems should be sorted within the next couple of days anyway and in the day it doesn't really matter."

"But nights are scary." She trembled.

"Hardly." I scoffed, "You just crawl in my bed anyway and then keep me awake with your snoring." I teased.

Her head suddenly popped up and she tackled me, playfully punching me, "I don't snore!" she giggled.

"If you say so." I laughed, hugging her before pushing her off of me onto the other side of the couch.

She sighed deeply, "Okay, me, you, park now." She decided.

"What happened to being ill?" I asked, slowly getting up as she flounced off to my room.

I followed her in.

"Eh." She shrugged, "It's kinda boring, plus, unlike you, I don't like sitting around all day doing nothing."

"Story of my life." I stated as she grabbed some clothes and headed through to the bathroom.

I lay back on the bed, waiting for Cat.

. . .

"Robbie!" Someone hit my arm.

"Ow!" My eyes snapped open, "Cat!"

"You're lucky." She giggled, "I contemplated chucking water over you again."

"Why isn't Kai taking care of you? He's the boy friend? Why am I the victim to this torture?" I asked, rolling over and finding my head was in her lap.

She giggled and ran one hand through my hair gently before answering, "I didn't think to ask him, plus wouldn't it be weird?" she looked at me thoughtfully.

I sat up so I could look at her properly, "Weird how?"

"I barely know the guy." She shrugged.

"Oh…I assumed you guys had been together a while." I answered uneasily.

"A couple of weeks, give or take, you gotta start somewhere. I don't want to be a hassle to him." She frowned slightly, "So I'm going to be your hassle instead!" she said brightly, "Come on!"

. . .

"Come on Robbie!" Cat whined, tugging on my arm.

"Ugh…fine." I groaned, plonking myself down on a swing and letting Cat push me, "You happy now?"

"Yep, you're so-Kai!" she broke off her sentence, looking at some guy who was coming towards us.

I'm so what?

Great, Kai. Boyfriend. Rival. Cat stealer. Cat-napper.

"Hi!" Cat squealed excitedly, bouncing up to him, just deserting me and instantly forgetting I was there.

He smiled and picked her up and whirled around and kissed her.

I cringed slightly.

I don't want to see other guys kissing Cat.

Plus she said she doesn't like being picked up.

Or is it just me?

"Robbie right?"

I looked up to see Kai and Cat standing in front of me.

I stood up, "Yeah…" I said vaguely.

Cat beamed at me, "Are done here? Let's go someplace else, she grabbed Kai's arm with one hand and mine with the other and started dragging us.

Kai smirked and turned to me and Cat determinedly ploughed ahead, "She a handful right?"

"Yeah." I smirked.

Cat turned to glare at both of us, "I'm right here you know!"

"We know." Kai chuckled, "Babe where are we going anyway?" he asked.

Cat paused for a moment and looked confused, "I don't know…" she said helplessly, "Robbie where am I going?" she suddenly looked pale and looked at Kai anxiously, like she was scared she was going to be sick.

"And this is why you stay home and rest when you're sick." I sighed, "I'll take you home."

"I'm fine." Cat whispered, gripping my wrist.

Kai looked at me suspiciously.

Nothing says back away from my girl like a look like that.

Sorry, but no.

"Cat? You okay?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

She nodded quietly, "Yep…" she said shakily, "Maybe Robbie should take me home."

"It's fine, Robbie lives with me so-"

"What?" Kai suddenly looked alarmed.

Jesus you're insecure.

"Can I talk to you a sec?" he asked softly to Cat.

"Yep…" she scuffed her foot on the ground.

That's the signal for me to take a hike…great.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked away from them

. . .

"Back." Cat whispered.

"Hey sorry about that." Kai smiled, "I didn't realise."

I looked at Cat who instantly look guilty.

"I should be heading off now." Kai started, "You be okay to go see a movie with me Wednesday still?" he asked Cat, kissing the top of her head.

"Sure." She nodded, "Come on Robbie."

"See you round man." He nodded, heading on.

The second he was out of ear shot I turned to Cat who let her hair fall down to make a curtain between us, "Cat…what did he mean by, I didn't realise?" I asked.

"It was a misunderstanding!" she cried.

"What was?" I asked.

"Can we get to the car first?" she asked, "It's cold…" she shivered slightly .

I sighed and took off my jacket and gave it to her before starting to walk to my car.

"What did you do?" I asked the second we got in the car.

"Okay…so Kai was kind of worried about something happening between us, because you know we live together…and so I said that I'm not the sort of person that you'd be interested and you'd never just hit on a girl. But I guess I kind of worded it wrong." She squeaked.

"Caaaat?" I looked at her sternly.

"So umm yeah…he kinda thinks you're gay now…kinda."

I sighed deeply, "Great."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay!" Cat fired at me.

"I never said there was, but I don't really like having rumours put around my sexuality."

"It's not a rumour it was a misunderstanding, plus it kina solved the problem, I means there's a new problem now…"

"Which is?" I prompted.

"He's worried that you might be interested in you know…him." She hid a smile.

"Oh god…" I groaned.

"It's not that bad." She said reasonably.

"I guess…" I muttered grudgingly, "I hate you so much right now."

"Awww love you too." She smiled.

"Shut up…" I glared at her.

"You aren't really mad at me." She said snootily, "Can we go home now?"

"Yes…" I sighed, starting up the car.

"Cat?"

"Hehe…yep?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"That's kinda mean…"

(A/N)- I have nothing against homosexuals, or bisexuals, or pansexuals, or heterosexuals or anything else… the idea just kind of bubbled up, and this is probably a mistake Cat would make. There's only one more chapter to go if memory serves me correctly! I'll either be posting it tomorrow or later today as I want to make a start on part three as quickly as possible, the title of part three is on the coming soon section of my profile, thanks everyone!


	35. Bumpy Road

(A/N)- Hey guys, it's 4.30 am right now but instead of sleeping I'm going to write the last chapter as I can't get writing out of my head. There's just this cartoon version of Cat on a space hopper bouncing around my head yelling "Write! Write! Write!" But I am however tired plus suffering from writers block so if I review the chapter in the morning and don't like it then I'll take it down and start again. I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter, should be interesting.

Robbie POV

"Hey Beck." I sighed, plonking myself down at the usual spot I sat at for lunch.

He looked up from his fries, "Why so glum, chum?" He grinned.

I frowned at him, "Cat." I answered simply.

"Rob! You've got to move on!" He groaned.

"I think I'll have to update you on some stuff..." I stared at my taco for a moment, "We haven't really talked much since Cat and I's break up."

"Okay...so what's up?" He looked intrigued.

"Well I went out with Gabi..." I started, immediately a wave of guilt washed over me.

"...and you guys broke up." Beck finished for me.

"You know why we broke up?" I asked him with icy cold enthusiasm.

He shook his head, "From your guilty expression you must have majorly screwed up." He guessed.

"Uh huh." I nodded, "She told me she was leaving to go to Spain and she said that she really liked me and I said it back..." I trailed off.

Beck stared at me silently, waiting for the next part of the story.

"But I said I really like you...Cat. By accident." I said quietly.

"Dude!" Beck's head fell into his hands.

"So I find myself with the inability to move on, and Cat has got Kai, who, oh by the way, thinks I'm gay." I finished in an acidic tone and then let my head fall against the table.

Beck had a half amused, half sympathetic look on his face, "Well...how do you feel?"

"About Cat?" I mumbled.

He nodded, "Who else?"

"I-I love her." I admitted, "Though it's got to the point that I don't know why." I looked at him bitterly, "I'm in love with a girl who seems content on breaking my heart as many times as possible as well as her being the world's biggest flirt. Great." My voice was laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Has she given any signs of loving you back?" Beck questioned, popping three fries in his mouth.

"She's given signs of feelings...but it's Cat. It's not simple with her, she's giving mixed messages."

"Patience." Beck said quietly, "And with Cat you're going to need a lot of it."

"I know but-"

"She doesn't mean to hurt you." He interrupted softly, "I'll bet you that she's not even aware of the damage she's causing." He murmured, he looked over my shoulder, something having caught his attention.

I turned around and followed his gaze to Cat and Jade. Jade was trying to snip a butterflies wings off whilst Cat was looking extremely angry and protecting it from Jade.

"Is it weird that just seeing that makes me love her more?" I sighed, raking my hands through my hair in stress.

"Watching Jade trying to kill that little butterfly makes me love her more." Beck admitted, "That's weird."

"Yes it is." I agreed, "But at least Jade gives you reasons to love her."

"You don't always need reasons, plus you do have them, they've just been buried by all those other feelings that you guys feel towards each other." He shrugged.

"Why are you so good at this girl stuff? Other than having perfect hair which draws girl to you like a moth to a flame obviously." I spat sarcastically.

He grinned at me, running one hand through his hair just to annoy me, "It's nothing to do with the outside-"

"I swear if you say it's what inside that counts, or follow your heart or any sort of stupid Disney quote I will strangle you with your perfect hair." I threatened.

"Cat's changed you." He sounded highly amused, "You changed her too though."

"How?" I scoffed, folding my arms.

Beck nodded over to Cat who was hitting Jade with someone's bottle of water, fiercely protecting the butterfly, "She's got some bite." He commented.

Cat lunged at Jade, trying to slap her.

"I think it's time for us to intervene." Beck sighed, slowly getting up.

I followed him and easily pulled Cat away from Jade, "Stop." I said sharply.

Cat waved the water bottle at me, "I have a water bottle and I'm not afraid to use it." She threatened.

I sighed and easily plucked the bottle out of her hands and handed it back to the guy she'd taken it from who was looking extremely annoyed.

"She was going to hurt the little butterfly!" Cat protested, "Becky!" she wailed.

"Jade. Scissors." Beck tried to take them from her.

She grudgingly handed them over, "Some much fuss over a stupid butterfly." She suddenly looked down at the ground where the butterfly was now crawling and stamped on it, "End of that." She stated simply, "Anyone want a soda."

Cat was staring at the squished butterfly, "Jadey! That was really mean!" she pouted, "What if I squished you, how would you like it huh?"

"Come on Cat." I rolled my eyes, "Walk away."

She stuck out her bottom lip and glared at me, her eyes were filling up with tears as she glanced down at the dead butterfly, "Fine." She stomped over to Festus's truck.

"Smooth." Jade commented, "Way to get a girl, give her a time out. Well done Shapiro."

"W-what are you talking about?" I spluttered.

"Jesus, everyone knows you and Cat still like each other." She snorted.

"Cat doesn't like me." I mumbled, "I don't want to have this conversation." I stalked back to my lunch and turned my back on Beck and Jade.

. . .

"So what sappy plan have you come up with to win her back?" Jade asked, plonking herself down beside me.

"There is no sappy plan." I admitted in a blunt tone, "I think I'm going to give up."

"What? No…" Jade groaned, looking at me pityingly, "It's all about the chase, Robbie."

"Well, I've chased long enough. I'll just have to move on." I declaimed in a sharp tone.

"Yeah, last time you tried to do that you ended up saying I love to the wrong girl, how's that going for you?" she laughed a little.

"Shut up." I snapped, "Wait, how did you-?"

"Beck." She nodded over to Beck who was talking to Sinjin about something.

Those two have become closer recently.

Weird.

"Great…" I groaned, "Just great. Why don't we bring out a magazine and call it the best ways to screw up your life."

"Robbie Shapiro style." Jade added, "Why don't you just make a move or something?" she suggested.

"Wow thanks for the help. She has a _boyfriend. _Who she seems smitten with right now_._"

"But he isn't interesting and he's nice, and Cat needs a challenging person. She likes it when people fight against her. Likes the drama. It's like her turn on." She shrugged.

"Thanks for that…" I cringed.

"I mean, she's flirting with you. Like…a lot." She smirked, "Which is kind of unusual, what girl flirts with you? You know without being paid?" She sipped at her soda.

"So what do you think I should?" I mumbled.

"What am I? The Cat and Robbie relationship help line?" she asked sarcastically, "I don't know, pin her up against a wall, say you love her and then spend a night doing ungodly things to each other." She insinuated darkly.

I pushed my food away, "Thanks for that. Way to put a guy off his food."

"That's similar to what Cat said when I said it to her." She smirked.

"Wait! Cat?"

"Oh damn." She cursed, "I'm pretty sure Cat said to keep her feelings for you a secret."

"Wait, she likes me?" I asked excitedly.

"She said her stomach felt weird around you." She shrugged, "In fairness, you usually make me feel sick too."

"Jade!" I yelped, "I'm serious!"

"God you really are desperate aren't you?"

"Yes!" I said desperately.

"Apparently the feeling she gets from you is a good feeling and she was highly confused about it because you guys are just best friends."

"Wait…that's it?" I practically screeched, "What about Kai? Does she like him?"

"It's possible to be in love and still have a crush. You should know that, Gabi was definitely a crush." She smirked, "I'm done having a heart to heart now." She got up and abruptly and left me alone.

. . .

"Hi!" Cat giggled, sitting down opposite me, "What were you talking about with Jadey?"

"The usual." I shrugged, "How I make her nauseous, how I'm a nerdy freak. The usual way Jade shows her love."

"Poor Robbie." Cat pouted, "Poor butterfly."

"You're still on that?" I laughed.

_(Flashback.)_

_"Trina loves me!" I proclaimed._

_Cat sighed and raised one eyebrow, "You're still on that?"_

_"You didn't feel the kiss! No girl can fake that kind-"_

_Cat grabbed I head and pulled me towards her, kissing me and then drew back with a huge beam on her face, "See?" She turned her attention back to her baby carrot._

_I took a deep breath, suddenly crushing on her even more than before, "I want you to meet my parents." I breathed seriously._

_She choked on her food and turned to stare at me._

_(End flashback.)_

"Robbie?" Cat snapped her fingers, "Hello? Anyone in?"

I shook my head, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were going to the beach with me, Andre and Jadey." She smiled.

I need distance if I'm going to try this moving on thing.

"Nah." I shook my head, "I'm kind of tired, thanks anyway."

Her shoulders drooped and she immediately looked upset, "Man…that's disappointing." She sighed heavily, "What class have you got next?" she asked brightly.

"Uh…we've both got Sikowitz. I think." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to remember.

Cat thought about it for a moment, "Yep we do!" she said happily, leaping up, "Come on!"

I hesitated before letting her take my hand and drag me off to the next class.

I caught Beck shaking his head at me.

I looked at Cat who was ploughing through the crowds of people gripping my hand tightly.

She caught me looking at her and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Damn. I love her.

This moving on thing is going to be a bumpy road.

(A/N)- So, I fell asleep once I'd finished writing the chapter so now it's 4.45 pm and I'm finally uploading! I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm trying to work my way through writers block, a guest commented saying how they felt that the gang were more Cat's friends than they were Robbie's.

I agree, though ti wasn't meant to be like that, I'd attempted a chapter where it was Beck and Andre helping Robbie but it went off topic. So sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed and to ThePartyGod for taking the time to give such detailed reviews, he/she/it (idk you could be like one really talented squirrel or something) has written a really cute Cabbie story so if you haven't read it already you should definitely check it out. Thank you to Ariana4Ever for keeping me amused (one day left of the cannibal story competition, have a feeling you're going to win this J)

Thanks to everyone for sticking by this story, especially when I was working through writers block and produced some pointless chapters, I'm going to try and make Part Three the best I can. I'll probably be posting it either later today or tomorrow, sorry if it take longer than that, life can be annoying sometimes.

Sorry I didn't mention everyone but I'm a little pressed for time though if you're like offended that you didn't give a shout out I can always give you a mention at the start of Part Three. Sorry about that.

This author's note is a lot longer than I intended it to be. Part Three will be up shortly and it's going to be called Unfinished Painting. Some people may be able to kind of work out what the title actually means. Actually probably EVERYONE because it's a bad metaphor. So till next time ^.^


End file.
